Nuevos Comienzos
by Loana Heba
Summary: Los Titanes murieron en una gran batalla para proteger la ciudad, solo uno sobrevivió. Ahora sus hijos cargan con la responsabilidad de velar por Jump City, pero el asesino ha vuelto, y con él la posibilidad de cambiar este triste presente.
1. Chapter 1

Los Titanes murieron en una gran batalla para proteger la ciudad, solo uno sobrevivió; Ahora sus hijos cargan con la responsabilidad de velar por Jump City, pero el asesino volvió, y con él la posibilidad de cambiar este triste presente.

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic publicado, créanme que me costó mucho trabajo decidirme a publicarlo!!, pero espero que les guste... así que lean y difruten!!

Teen Titans no me pertenece... Eso es una tragedia... no?

**Capítulo 1: "Recuerdos"**

Sentada sobre un gran sillón, enfrente de un enorme ventanal con vista al mar, y con los pies abrasados por sus finos brazos; una joven recordaba tristes memorias de un no muy cercano pasado.

-Qué hermoso día, tan tranquilo, cuesta creer que hace cuatro años los titanes fundadores murieron en una gran batalla; en esa ocasión estaba en juego la vida de todos, en la tierra. A pesar del alto riesgo al que se enfrentaron, ellos resultaron victoriosos, según nuestros amigos, otros titanes honorarios, ellos no eran los mejores por haber si do los fundadores de los Titanes, ni por que tenían grandes poderes y habilidades, si no que realmente lo que los hacia invencibles era su trabajo en equipo, nunca dejaron de apoyarse unos a los otros. La única sobreviviente de aquella contienda fue la madre de Azareth, ella quien ahora es como la mamá de todos, nos ayuda a entrenar, nos regaña, aun que hay veces que la noto muy seria y nostálgica, nos cuida, a pesar de que ya no somos unos niños, todos pasamos de los quince, ahora somos nosotros los protectores de la ciudad, somos... la segunda generación de los Teen Titans.

Entonces súbitamente es sacada de los recuerdos por una de sus mejores amigas.

-Por que tan seria Violeta??... Violeta??

-Hee?... Haaa! Hola Elis... no... solo... solo recordaba a nuestros padres. Sabes... ya casi han transcurrido cuatro años desde aquella pelea.

-Sii... es verdad... pero no debemos sentirnos tristes, ellos murieron para protegernos a todos,... (Se dieron un abrazo) ven vamos... comeremos pizza.

-Pizza!!! Ok genial!, Vamos. (Dijo más animada)

Las dos chicas se dirigieron por los pasillos de la torre hacia la sala principal, la misma en donde los Titanes; Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, BB y hasta Terra habían vivido en su juventud. Mientras seguían conversando.

-Violeta: Oye y donde estan los demás?

-Elis: mmm... Gerald y Tania juegan videojuegos en la sala, y Azareth... Azareth... no lo se de hecho no lo e visto... creo.

-Violeta: Tal vez este con Raven... meditando o algo así, sabes... creo que la tía Raven es demasiado estricta con él.

-Elis: Sí, pobre... lo compadezco!

-Azareth: Escuche eso!¬¬ ' (Dijo un joven por detrás de ellas.)

-Elis: Je, je, Azareth! O.O! Río con cierto nerviosismo Elis al descubrir que él la había escuchado.

-Violeta (muy alegre): Azareth!!!!! o!! (Y muy contenta de verlo corrió hacia el a abrazarlo muy fuerte y cariñosamente, pues para ella, Azareth era como su hermano mayor. Despues de todo esa explosión de alegría era típica de ella... herencia de su madre Starfire).

-Azareth: Violeta!... no... no puedo... respi... respirar!

-Violeta: Ho! O.O! jaja, lo siento a veces no mido mi fuerza! O//.//O!

-Azareth: Ya lo note! ¬¬ "

-Violeta: Oye iremos a comer Pizza... no vienes???

-Elis: Si... no te hagas del rogar!

-Azareth (Sarcástico): Hola Elizabeth! Tan dulce como siempre! ¬¬"

-Elis (Sarcástica y molesta): Y tu... tan alegre como siempre! ¬¬"

Los dos jóvenes hicieron visibles sus poderes se hicieron de una posición de combate; Elis dejo salir pequeñas descargas eléctricas de sus puños cerrados elevándose del suelo unos centímetros, al igual que Azareth quien produjo de sus ojos una luminosidad blanca, y un aura negra rodeara sus puños.

-Violeta: Ejem... Chicos!

-Elis: Cállate Violeta... que no ves que estoy a punto de patearle el trasero a Azareth?

-Violeta: por favor... Amigoooossss!!

-Azareth: Si... guarda silencio... esto será divertido!

-Que es lo que será divertido chicos?? Pronuncio una voz femenina al mismo tiempo que el pasillo se oscureció por completo y una sombra salía por debajo del suelo.

-Violeta: Que conste que les avise! U.U!

-Elis: Tía Raven!!! O.O!

-Azareth: Madre!!! O.O!

Casi de inmediato las sombras se desvanecieron dejando ver una figura femenina delgada de piel nívea, que lucia un vestido ajustado, negro y largo acompañado de una capa azul marino y unas zapatillas negras.

-Violeta: Hola Tía!!!

-Raven: Hola Violeta! (Y dirigiendo su mirada hacia los otros dos)... Chicos quieren decirme que es lo que estaba pasando aquí??

-Elis: mmm... Nada! Solo bromeábamos... verdad Azareth??!! Dijo lo último al mismo tiempo de darle un codazo al otro chico.

-Azareth: Hauuch! ... jeje... sip! Solo bromeábamos!

-Violeta: Jaja! Tía Raven... iremos a comer Pizza... no gustas acompañarnos??

-Raven: No Violeta... gracias... vallan ustedes.

-Violeta: Esta segura?? Por que es un bonito día... soleado... tranquilo... O.O! ... Me callo! (Dijo lo último al ver que en el rostro de la oscura titán sus ojos amatistas se tornaron blancos de enojo)

Jajajajajajajajaja!!! Las risas de Azareth y de Elis no se hicieron esperar.

-Raven: Solo vallan con cuidado, y manténganse alerta, dejen encendidos sus comunicadores... entendido??? (Dijo más tranquila)

-Entendido! Contestaron los jóvenes al unísono.

-Raven: Por cierto... donde estan los otros dos??

-Elis: Jugando vídeo juegos... también nos acompañarán!

-Raven: Ok! ... y Azareth!!!:

-Azareth: Si madre??

-Raven: Cuídalos... recuerda que eres el mayor, está bien??

-Elis: No se preocupe Tía, mas bien, nosotros lo cuidaremos a él!!.

-Azareth: Ja, ja, ja! Que graciosa Elis! ¬¬"

-Elis: Bobo!! (Y acto seguido se hecho a correr dejando tras de si una polvareda al estilo animé.)

-Azareth: Que dijiste!!!, vuelve aquí y repite eso!! Azareth corrió tras de Elis quien ya se le había adelantado.

-Violeta: Jajaja!! Adiós tía!!!!-Dijo mientras corría para alcanzar a sus amigos.

-Chicos... nunca cambian! ... Por fin.. un poco de paz en este lugar! Y tras decir esto para si misma Raven se dirigió a su habitación para meditar un rato. Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo por que al tratar de concentrarse a su mete vienen unos amargos recuerdos.

----------------------------Flash back---------------------------

-Estábamos los cinco, heridos y cansados; alrededor no se veía más que destrucción y muerte. Nigthwing, nuestro líder; estaba mal herido, su brazo derecho estaba roto, Cyborg, apenas se mantenía en pie, sus circuitos estaban dañados y su celda de poder estaba a punto de agotarse; BB tenia una pierna lastimada, algunas cortaduras, y uno de sus ojos estaba completamente cerrado, le sangraba, Starfire debido a su fuerza y su gran resistencia alienígena, no estaba tan dañada, si acaso algunos moretones y raspaduras. Yo estaba en condiciones similares a las de ella, gracias a que en ocasiones esquivaba los golpes o los detenía con un campo de fuerza.

Nuestro oponente casi no mostraba indicios de haber tenido una pelea, seguía atacándonos, era horrible, varios de nuestros amigos y compañeros ya habían muerto por su culpa, Abeja, Menos, Kole, Pantha, inclusive Heraldo y Terra habían muerto. Fue muy duro verlos morir, uno tras otro, pero lo peor fue cuando mis amigos también murieron, los primeros fueron Starfire y BB, a ella, ese maldito la tomó por el cuello y lo apretujó hasta que se oyeron los huesos del cuello romperse..., su cuerpo inerte calló pesadamente en el suelo; a Garfield, lo arrojó al suelo para después lanzarle una enorme piedra encima; luego... murió Robin, lo atacó de una forma brutal, a pesar de la distancia a la que me encontraba, pude escuchar sus huesos rompiéndose, ese maldito al ver que él ya no se movía lo arrojó al suelo, el cayo cerca de donde yo estaba, así que corrí hacia él y trate de curarlo, mas sin embargo su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, demasiado, con su ultimo aliento me pidió que cuidara de ellos, de los chicos. E inmediatamente sus ojos se cerraron, lo noté a pesar de que aún trajera puesto su antifaz, su vida se me fue entre los brazos, mi ira fue tal que expulse todo mi poder, estaba realmente furiosa con ese mal nacido, perdí la razón de mi misma, y no la recuperé sino hasta dos semanas después cuando desperté en la camilla de un hospital, Flash y Jinx me contaron lo sucedido, al parecer maté a ese sujeto, lo ataque de tal forma que su cadáver era casi irreconocible, y no es para menos... haber visto a mis amigos morir fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ellos dicen que los salvé a todos, pero para mí eso que mas daba... mis amigos estaban muertos, él que ese tipo hubiera muerto no significaba que ellos, mis amigos volverían. Pero una voz dentro de mí me recordó que tenía que cuidar a los chicos, no podía caer en la desesperación, no mientras ellos me necesitaran.

---------------------- Fin del Flash Back-----------------------

Raven sin darse cuenta derramó un par de lágrimas, las cuales corrieron por sus mejillas, todo aquello era demasiado doloroso para ella; unos minutos después se obligó a sí misma a recuperar la calma, no podía darse el lujo de parecer débil, nunca lo hizo en el pasado, y no comenzaría ahora.

En la pizzería cinco jóvenes leían el menú y discutían sobre que pizza pedir.

-Gerald: mmm... Ok amigos tiene que ser una pizza con mucha carne, y mucha, mucha salsa!

-Tania: Bromeas!!! Yo no pienso comer carne!! Mejor pidamos una vegetariana, es deliciosa y saludable!!

-Gerald: Hayyy! Hermanita... tenias que ser vegetariana igual que papá!

-Violeta: Amigos... por favor, no discutamos por esto, mejor ordenemos... mmm... una hawaiana con chispas de chocolate, mermelada de fresa y mostaza!

Ante las palabras de la chica todos se quedaron muy extrañados, y levantaron una ceja.

-Azareth: Violeta!! Creo que ya lo sabes pero... no todo lo que esta en el menú es para la pizza!

-Elis: No cabe duda que tu madre te heredó sus raros gustos!, y eso que desde que naciste vives en la tierra!

En la mesa hubo un silencio entristecedor, todos recordaron a sus padres, era muy doloroso para todos ya que obviamente los extrañaban mucho.

-Gerald: Si... nuestros padres, los invencibles Titanes, ya casi son cuatro años desde aquella batalla. Todos teníamos alrededor de once años, excepto por Azareth que ya tenía 13. Lo peor de todo es que nosotros casi no sabemos nada de quien fue el causante de todo, nunca nadie nos dijo quien había matado a nuestros padres!!

Este comentario provocó que el llanto de Tania y de Violeta estallaran, todos mostraban tristeza en sus rostros, Gerald abrazo a su hermana para tratar de consolarla y recordarle que no estaba sola, Violeta por su parte se aferró al brazo de Azareth, ya que en él encontraba cierta protección y calidez. La hacia sentir segura como si se tratara de su hermano mayor. Él opto por abrazar a Violeta tratando de reconfortarla; rompió el silencio del momento con un comentario.

-Azareth: Al menos... al menos ustedes conocieron a sus padres, yo desconozco la identidad de mi padre.

-Elis: A propósito Azareth... nunca le has preguntado a tu madre por él.

-Azareth: Hace poco, hace como unos dos años lo hice, pero en cuanto le pregunte a mi madre por él, ella se quedo completamente quieta, no movió ningún músculo, se estremeció como si un escalofrío la hubiera recorrido de pies a cabeza; yo nunca la había visto así, lo cual me hizo pensar que era doloroso o muy triste para ella recordarlo y decidí no volver a hacerlo. Además creo que en su momento ella me lo dirá.

El momento se iba entristeciendo más así que alguien tenía que hacer que no sucediera.

-Gerald: Bueno ya estuvo bien de tanta lágrima... no creen, (Dirigiéndose a Tania y limpiando sus lágrimas) ellos se sacrificaron por nosotros y dudo mucho que quisieran que nosotros lloráramos por ellos, así que ordenemos la pizza.

Todos quitaron la tristeza de sus rostros y se disponían a ordenar la pizza pero se vieron interrumpidos por la alarma del transmisor;

-Aquí Azareth, que sucede madre?

-Chicos parece que estan saqueando el banco, diríjanse hacia allá de inmediato... y si es difícil llámenme... Raven fuera.

-Ya oyeron amigos... Andando!!

Los jóvenes se dirigieron al lugar donde les decía el localizador, al parecer un sujeto extraño, viejo y flacucho, robaba un gran motín. Los chicos no tardaron mucho en patearle el trasero y entregarlo a la policía para después dirigirse a la torre, y cuando ya casi llegaban vieron que de las ventanas emanaban columnas de humo y fuego, algunas de las paredes estaban destruidas, -La Torre esta bajo ataque! Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo por sus mentes. La última vez que habían visto así el edificio fue durante aquella dura batalla, la cual le costara la vida a los titanes; todos en ese instante se quedaron paralizados estaban sorprendidos, mirando petrificados la escena, cuando de pronto de la parte superior de lo que quedaba de la torre un enorme cuervo negro salió elevándose al cielo.

-Azareth: Madre!! Dijo muy preocupado, al recordar que ella se encontraba sola en la torre.

-Violeta: Azareth!! Llévanos hasta la torre!!! De prisa!

Sin más ni más, Azareth los cubrió a todos con su aura oscura, tele transportándolos hasta la desbastada torre.

-Tania: Tía Raven... donde estas que sucede??? Llamó a la Titán sin poder ver nada entre el polvo y el humo.

-Raven: Váyanse de aquí!!! Yo me encargo... solo aléjense de este lugar lo más que puedan! Dijo al percatarse que los chicos habían llegado.

-Elis: No!!, no te dejaremos sola... te ayudaremos!! Dijo adelantándose unos pasos y preparándose para atacar a lo que quiera que fuera que los estuviera retando.

-Raven: Que no me oyeron... váyanse! Esto es muy peligroso para ustedes! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!!!

Y al pronunciar su conjuro, Raven con una mano hizo al instante aparecer de la nada un portal de tras del equipo; mientras con la otra sostenía un escudo de energía para protegerlos de un posible ataque.

-Violeta: No!!! No te dejaremos Tía... eres todo lo que nos queda!! Dijo reprochándole.

-Raven: No les estoy dando opciones, a demás no estan solos!...se tienen los unos a los otros... váyanse!! Este sujeto es el hermano mayor del tipo que mató a tus padres!

Esta oración dejó paralizados a todos pero aún así no la dejarían luchar sola.

-Tania: Pero Tía!!!

-Raven: Azareth!!, Llévatelos, y protégelos... por favor! Raven dijo esta última palabra y Azareth notó en ella una gran preocupación, sabia que su madre a pesar de ser muy poderosa, no podía ganar esta batalla. Azareth solo tomó de los brazos a Violeta y la jaló hacia el portal, los demás los siguieron y también entraron.

-Cuídense!... Murmuro Raven al momento de cerrar el portal -Pagaras por lo que tu hermano les hizo a mis amigos!!! Susurró...Y se dirigió hacia el villano, pero ella sabia que de esta no saldría con vida, pues este sujeto era el hermano mayor y era más poderoso, sobrepasaba por mucho los poderes de la titán.


	2. Chapter 2: Pasado

Hola!! Ya estoy de regreso...jejeje... Espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado... se que por ahora puede ser algo confusa la trama... pero no se preocupen!! Mejorará... es solo que quiero darle algo de misterio... muajajajaja... ¬¬'. Quiero agradecerle a **Precious****little****cat **y a **Daenotsu** (Hey! gracias por la explicación! n.n)... por leer mi fic, y también a todos los demás... se que hubo muchísimas personas que leyeron el primer capítulo pero no pudieron dejarme su opinión (Si como no ¬¬... solo dos personas dejaron review...T.T... pero con ellos dos es más que suficiente... Los adoro chicos!! n.n) y lo siento no sabia que no podía recibir reviews anónimos, pero no se preocupen!! Ahora ya pueden hacerlo!! No les da gusto??...jejeje...

Bueno, me dejo de palabrerías y mejor los dejo leer en paz...

The Teen Titans no me pertenecen... laaaaaaastima! TT.TT

**Capítulo 2: "Pasado"**

Mientras tanto los chicos al atravesar el vórtice cayeron en lo que parecía ser asfalto, algo adoloridos por el costalazo y tratando de comprender donde se hallaban ya que comenzaba a ponerse oscuro, la noche estaba por caer.

-Violeta: HAAAAUUCCHH! . !

-Elis: Suerte que caímos sobre algo no tan duro!!

-Gerald: Será por que estas sobre mí!!! ¬¬"

-Elis: Uppsss!! Perdón!

-Azareth: Chicos... estan todos bien??

-Violeta: Si... creo, pero en donde nos encontramos???

-Tania: Pues parece que seguimos en Jump City. -Dijo al mirar a su alrededor y notar que se hallaban en el centro de la cuidad.

-Elis: A sí y por que lo dices??

-Azareth: Por que allá esta la torre!! Señalo hacia la estructura en forma de "T"

-Violeta: Pero cómo?? Hace un momento estaba... estaba bajo ataque!.

-Gerald: No puede ser!... propongo que vallamos hacia aya y así averiguamos que es lo que esta pasando...

-Violeta: Concuerdo contigo amigo.

-Azareth: Ok... Vallamos a la torre... aun que hay algo muy extraño en todo esto.

Acto seguido, todos se movieron en dirección a la torre, caminando, y después de un rato...

-Elis: Oigan... que les parece si volamos??? Es que... tardaremos mucho tiempo en llegar a este paso.

-Tania: Ok! Te apoyo! La chica se transformó en una águila y emprendió el vuelo, seguida de cerca por sus amigos. Cuando estaban a unas cuadras de llegar al puente que conectaba la isla donde estaba la torre con la ciudad, fueron atacados por unas esferas de energía blanca que descendieron del cielo, provocando la aparición de humo y polvo. Elizabeth fue alcanzada por una de estas y la derribó. Sus amigos vieron sorprendidos el ataque y mientras ella caía los demás estaban siendo atacados.

-Violeta: Elizabeth!!! -Grito preocupada y se apresuró a cachar a su amiga inconsciente en el aire.

-¿?: Que sucede Titanes, se volvieron débiles??? -Se escucho una voz que provenía de la figura de un hombre adulto, delgado, que salía de entre las nubes.

-Gerald: Un momento... yo... yo te conozco, he leído sobre ti... tú eres el Dr. Luz!!

-Tania: Dr. Luz??? No se supone que debería estar muerto??

-Violeta: Tal vez logro sobrevivir de alguna forma!

-Dr. Luz: Jaja!! Hooo!... Miren a quien tenemos aquí...(Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Violeta) pero si es Starfire...dime.. Porque cambiaste el color de tu cabello??... jaja... bueno, eso no importa... toma esto!!!

El Dr. Luz atacó a Violeta con una descarga de energía eléctrica, Violeta se paralizo al escuchar que el tipo la había llamado como a su madre, no reaccionó y recibió el golpe de lleno provocando que saliera disparada junto con Elizabeth quien aún estaba inconsciente y que cayeran estrepitosamente en el asfalto.

-Azareth: Violeta!!!!... Ahora verás... yo sé cómo detenerte!!!

Y Sin más ni más el joven que estaba muy enfadado con el villano por haber lastimado a sus amigos, se lanzó al ataque del Dr. Luz; Azareth no tardo tanto en derrotarlo, simplemente utilizó un método que su madre le había enseñado hace un tiempo; cubrió al Dr. Luz con una sombra que destruyó su traje por completo dejándolo inmerso en el temor a la oscuridad. Inmediatamente después, Azareth, Tania y Gerald se dirigieron hacia donde Violeta y Elis habían caído, ellas ya se estaban recuperando después del ataque y solo tenían algunos rasguños. Azareth se encargo de sanarlas con sus poderes. Lo que ellos no sabían es que estaban siendo observados por otras personas. Cuando ya estaban todos de pié y se disponían a seguir con su camino se vieron rodeados por un campo de fuerza negro que les impido salir.

-Violeta: Azareth!!! Que estas haciendo??-Preguntó algo irritada.

-Azareth: No fui yo!!! –Azareth se defendió alzando las manos.

-Gerald: Entonces quien??

-¿?: Alto ahí! -Dijo una voz que para Violeta era algo... familiar.

Todos giraron hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz... y distinguieron a un grupo de jóvenes que aparentaban tener un poco más de 17 años.

-Robin: Quienes son ustedes??

-Raven: Vimos como derrotaron al Dr. Luz. -Dijo deshaciendo el campo de energía.

-Starfire: Creo que debemos darles las gracias, desconocidos Amigos.

-Violeta: Haaaammm... Chicos... esto es demasiado extraño. –Violeta no podía creer lo que veía, sus padres, sus tíos, ellos estaban vivos, pero... se veían mas...jóvenes.

-Tania: Extraño!!! Esto es más que extraño, ellos... ellos son...-Pero Tania no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir.

-Azareth: Shhhh!! No digas nada... esperemos a ver que sucede, solo síganme el juego...-Dijo en voz baja a sus amigos. - Hola! Ustedes deben ser los Jóvenes Titanes... verdad? –Decía al mismo tiempo que le extendía la mano a Robin para saludarlo.

-Cyborg: Así es amigo... como es que derrotaron tan fácil mente al ruquito electricista??

-Robin: Me pareces familiar... nos hemos visto antes? -Dijo el petirrojo correspondiendo el saludo.

-Azareth: Si... no!... digo... somos nuevos aquí, pero este sujeto nos atacó.

-Starfire: Por favor Amigos... tienen en donde quedarse, pueden dormir esta noche en la torre y así podríamos platicar mejor.

-BB: Si viejo! seria genial. -Dijo el chico verde mirando con extrañes a los gemelos, quienes estaban muy sorprendidos...

-Violeta: No se si sea correcto.-Ella dudaba, la situación era confusa.

-Elis: Amigos creo que debemos aceptar, no tenemos a donde más ir...y tenemos que averiguar que es los que esta pasando aquí!. -Pronuncio lo ultimo en voz baja a sus amigos.

-Azareth: Creo que aceptamos su invitación! –Aceptó la proposición después de voltear a ver a todos sus amigos y obtener su aprobación con una mirada. Todos emprendieron la marcha pero Raven se quedó atrás y Robin lo noto, se giro hacia ella para descubrir que era lo que le incomodaba.

-Robin: Raven... que sucede???

-Raven: Estas seguro de esto Robin?

-Robin: No por completo, pero no creo que sean unos villanos, o tu que opinas?

-Raven: No hay maldad despedida por sus auras... sin embargo tienen algo especial... no se que es pero...

-Robin: Los mantendré vigilados, no te preocupes. -Robin la interrumpió.

Una vez que Robin le asegurara a la gótica que los mantendría bajo vigilancia, los dos caminaron con rapidez para alcanzar a los otros que ya se habían adelantado un poco. Los titanes y sus acompañantes no tardaron mucho en llegar a la torre después de dejar al Dr. Luz tras las rejas, una vez en la torre, todos se reunieron en la sala.

-Starfire: Por favor, puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar Amigos?

-Violeta: Si, gracias... pero, primero permítannos presentarnos... Mi nombre es Violeta, él es Azareth, ella Elizabeth, y los gemelos, Gerald y Tania.

-Azareth: Hola!

-Elizabeth: Solo llámenme Elis.

-Gerald y Tania: Hola!! Y... aun que no lo crean... si somos gemelos, aun que no nos parecemos en nada... n.n.

-Robin: Pues mucho gusto... aun que creo que ustedes ya nos conocen nosotros somos los Jóvenes Titanes, yo soy el líder del equipo, pueden llamarme Robin, y les presento a mis amigos, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia... -Cada mencionado se limitó a sonreír o a hacer un ligero movimiento con la mano, después Robin continuó. -una de nuestras amigas no se encuentra esta ocupada en una misión y llegará mañana.

-BB: Su nombre es Terra, no es linda?? -Les dijo mostrándoles una verdadera colección de fotos de ella que tenia en su "cartera" que sacó de quien sabe donde. Los más interesados eran los gemelos, les impresiono mucho ver a su madre cuando era joven, aun que fuera en fotos.

-Starfire: Entonces que les sirvo???

-Elis: Para mí una soda esta bien.

-Violeta: Igual para mi por favor!

-Tania: Yo solo un vaso con agua por favor!

-Gerald: Para mí una soda esta bien, gracias.

-Azareth: Yo té, por favor... O//.//O

La bebida que este último pidió intrigo un poco a Raven. (N/A: Bueno, en realidad a todos pero concentrémonos en Raven...n.n')

-Starfire: Sus bebidas estarán aquí en breve, Raven... me ayudas por favor?

-Raven: Seguro ¬¬". –Dijo la oscura en su típico y monótono tono de voz mientras seguía a Starfire a la cocina.

Mientras ellas servían y preparaban las bebidas, en la sala los recién llegados eran interrogados por Robin.

-Así que de donde vienen??? o mejor dicho como es que llegaron aquí??

-mmm... pues venimos de una ciudad lejana, salimos de paseo solo que nos extraviamos y vinimos a dar aquí. -Azareth no sabia ni que inventarse, no podía decir que al parecer venían del futuro y mucho menos que todos eran sus hijos en el futuro.

-Cyborg: Por la lucha de hace rato; me di cuenta que todos tienen súper poderes... son héroes o algo así?

-Tania: Si... no, bueno todos tenemos poderes, somos un equipo como ustedes, aun que solo usamos nuestras habilidades para ayudar a los demás y protegernos a nosotros mismos.

-Gerald: Si, nuestra ciudad a pesar de que es muy tranquila, en ocasiones algunos villanos la atacan. Hay veces que los ciudadanos necesitan de nosotros.

-Robin: Entonces quien de ustedes es el líder de su grupo? Por lo que he visto eres tu no? -Dirigiéndose a Azareth.

-Azareth: Bueno no se si ellos me consideren su líder... si a eso te refieres... pero yo soy el más grande y los conozco desde que eran unos bebes. -En eso, Starfire y Raven llegaron con bebidas para todos, y Raven personalmente le entrego el Té a Azareth.

-Starfire: Amigos sus bebidas están listas! -Dijo repartiendo sodas.

-Violeta: Gracias!

Elis: Gracias!

Tania y Gerald: Muchas gracias!

-Azareth: Gracias madre!. -Dijo después de tomar la taza llena del humeante líquido entre sus manos, y tomar un sorbo sin notar su metida de pata. Las miradas de extrañes y los arqueos de cejas de todos por el comentario no se hicieron esperar. -Dije madre... ja, ja. Ejem... quise decir Ma... ma... manzanilla... si eso... "Uff!!!" Pensó...

-Bueno amigos ya es muy tarde, de seguro quisieran descansar ya, podemos continuar la platica mañana... y tal vez quieran acompañarnos al entrenamiento, me gustaría ver que es lo que pueden hacer. -Expreso Robin olvidándose del pequeño suceso.

-Seria una buena idea. -Dijo Gerald emocionado.

-Robin... dónde hospedaremos nuestros amigos??, ya solo quedan dos habitaciones disponibles!

-Hum, tienes razón Star, mmm... las chicas pueden quedarse en una de las recamaras y los chicos en la otra... les parece?

-Si esta bien, gracias. -Contestaron los chicos invitados al unísono.

-Raven, Star, por favor acompáñenlas hasta su habitación, nosotros los llevaremos a ellos, Buenas noches a Todos. –Concluyó el líder.

Acto seguido, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Tania, Elis y Violeta se quedaron en la misma habitación, por su parte Azareth y Gerald, compartieron otra recámara. Pero no pudieron conciliar el sueño, tenían mucho que hablar entre ellos. Y por medio de los comunicadores sostuvieron una larga charla pero en voz baja para no ser escuchados por los Titanes.

-Violeta: Phsss, phsss... Azareth, estas despierto??

-Azareth: Si... Gerald también! -En su comunicador se distinguían las chicas amontonadas para ver por la pantalla.

-Violeta: Genial... oye tienes idea de que es lo que paso?? -Igual se veía a Gerald viendo por la pantalla junto a Azareth.

-Azareth: Creo que estamos en el pasado, por si no lo has notado!!!, ¬¬'. Creo que mi madre por alguna razón nos envío aquí.

-Tania: Supongo que como en las películas, no tenemos que cambiar nada, por que modificaría el futuro o algo así verdad??

-Elis: Tania, ves mucha T.V. pero creo que tienes razón, que haremos??...

-Azareth: Solo no hagan nada que nos delate y haga que sospechen o se den cuenta de quienes somos...Ok?

-Elis: Así como tú hace rato verdad... _gracias madre!! _–Elis aprovecho la oportunidad para bufarse del error que había cometido Azareth

-Azareth: . !! Eso fue un tropezón Ok?... No volverá a pasar o sino nuestra existencia esta en peligro!

-Tania: Jajaja!! Oye Gerald, viste, viste a Papá!!! Luce muy diferente ahora... y además tiene cientos de fotos de mamá, vamos a ver a mamá mañana!!

-Gerald: Si es raro... jeje... pero ya quiero verla a ella, la extraño mucho!!

-Elis: Vieron también estaba mi papá... no cambio casi nada desde su juventud...solo me falta ver a mi mamá!!

Al parecer todos estaban muy contentos de ver a sus padres, y era mejór aun verlos en su FACE de adolescentes.

-Azareth: Violeta, volviste a ver a tus padres... te pareces mucho a ambos, en especial a tu mamá!

-Violeta: Siiii... Es linda de verdad!! Pero... todos lucen muy diferentes en su juventud, tu madre también es muy linda, solo que se ve muy fría, desconfiada, y seria; mas de lo que nosotros la conocemos...

-Azareth: ¬¬"... recuerdo vagamente que cuando era pequeño... tendría unos seis años, me mostró su antiguo uniforme y era ese que traía puesto hoy... Pero ya es muy tarde y recuerden que mañana tenemos un entrenamiento especial... es hora de dormir, hasta mañana chicas...

-Hasta mañana Hermana... chicas!! –Se despidió Gerald.

-Ok que descansen...Hasta mañana Chicos...

Bueno... que les pareció?? Espero que este también les haya gustado... n.n...!jeje... No se olviden regalarme un cachito de su tiempo y de dejarme un review, así podré saber si les gustó o no... ya saben... 1 solo Review próximo capítulo!!, pero no se limiten!! pueden ser 2, 3, o 1000 reviews... jeje...¬¬"

Ok!, eso era todo por ahora... me despido y espero que tengan un bonito día (No te estoy copiando Adry... n.n), y que la Web los acompañe!! Jeje... Bye!!

Att: Raven The Dark Wings Angel


	3. Chapter 3: Conociéndonos

Hola!!! jeje... Ya volví!!! Wow... estoy super alegre de que mi fic les este gusando... nunca crei que mas de 1 persona me dejara un Review!!! Creo que voy a llorar de emoción!! TT.TT... pero estoy feliz!! n.n...

Quiero agradecerles el apoyo a **precious.little. cat **(Ya te extraño!! Y Gracias de nuevo por la propaganda!! n.n!), a **El Santo Pegaso **(Me alegra mucho que hayas descubierto mi fic... Gracias por leerlo n.n), a **Beastboy 12325** (Gracias por leer n.n, Há! Y creo que ya he leido alguno de tus Fics), y por ültimo a **Fabysfafa** (Creo que no e tenido el placer de leer algun fic tuyo... pero lo haré n.n)... y contestare algunas dudas...

-Tania y Gerald son hijos de Terra y de Beast Boy

-Violeta es hija de Nightwing y de Starfire

-Elizabeth es hija de Abeja y Cyborg

-Azareth es hijo de Raven y???? jejeje... eso ustedes lo tienen que descubrir!! n.n Así que lean y ... ha! otra cosita... Las descripciones de mis personajes no las había puesto para darles chance de que los imaginaran... pero ya están mas cerca de lo que creen!! Lean y Disfruten!!

Teen Titans no me pertenece... aun!! Jeje

**Capítulo 3: "Conociéndonos"**

La noche se les hizo eterna a los jóvenes... solo daban vueltas y vueltas en la cama esperando el amanecer, que no demoró mucho en llegar después de que se quedaron profundamente dormidos y unas horas después todos se levantaron, algo desvelados, tomaron una ducha y se dispusieron a bajar a la sala, para encontrarse con todos los Titanes, bueno con casi todos los titanes; en l el living se encontraban Cyborg, Robin, Raven y Starfire quienes ya preparaban el desayuno. Los primeros en bajar fueron Azareth y Gerald.

-Starfire: Buenos y Gloriosos días tengan mis nuevos amigos!! -Dijo Star muy alegre

-Azareth: Buenos días Starfire... y nuestras amigas?

-Starfire: Aún no bajan pero nos acompañaran en breve.

-Gerald: Buenos días Robin.

-Robin: Buenos días... quieren desayunar? -Pregunto el líder Titán quien sorbía un poco de café de su taza y leía el periódico.

-Azareth: Si muchas gracias... Buenos Días... Raven.

-Raven: Buen Día... hay un poco de té preparado... por si quieres. -A Robin, Starfire y Cyborg se les hizo extraña la contestación tan amable de Raven.

-Azareth: si, gracias... y BB.

-Cyborg: Aún no se levanta... típico de él.

Luego se abrieron las puertas y bajaron por los peldaños las chicas faltantes.

-Violeta: Muy buenos y gloriosos días tengan todos amigos! -Después de escuchar eso todos se quedaron de a seis... Violeta había dicho el mismo saludo que Starfire... también metió la pata como Azareth. Elis se limitó a darle un codazo para hacerla callar.

-Escuchaste eso Robin?? -Dijo Raven al líder por telepatía.

-Si Raven... fue muy raro... planeo saber más de ellos por eso los invite al entrenamiento, quiero saber de que son capaces.-Robin también sospechaba de los recién llegados. -Ejem... entonces si irán al entrenamiento con nosotros? –Preguntó con la voz en un tono más alto, para que todos escucharan.

-Claro! Sabemos que son muy fuertes... y quisiéramos saber que tanto. –Gerald estaba ansioso por pelear contra alguno de ellos.

Después de un tranquilo desayuno y que BB bajara, sin más metidas de pata por parte de la segunda generación; todos se dirigieron a la zona de entrenamiento en la parte exterior de la torre, donde demostrarían cada uno sus habilidades.

-Cyborg: Ok Titanes... que les parece si en vez de que sea un entrenamiento normal, hacemos de este un torneo, y el equipo ganador será el que triunfe en tres de cinco batallas, el premio será para nuestros nuevos amigos, si ellos resultan los ganadores... entonces se convertirán en titanes honorarios, que les parece???.

-Violeta: Azareth, si nosotros ganamos, seríamos titanes honorarios pero no podemos quedarnos! -Le expreso su pensar a su amigo en voz baja.

-Azareth: Lo se Violeta, -Contesto de igual manera y prosiguió en un tono más alto, para que todos escucharan lo que iba a decir. -Disculpen pero no podemos aceptar ese premio... que les parece si mejor el equipo perdedor es el que tiene que invitar la pizza!

-BB: Eso es una gran idea Viejo!!!

-Cyborg: Si bestita!! Tenemos que patear sus traseros... Robin!! que te parece si las batallas son Chicos contra chicas...en cada bando...

-Robin: Esta bien Cyborg...ustedes que opinan?? Estan de acuerdo??

-Violeta: Si esta bien!!...-pero... quienes determinaran el triunfo???

-BB: Raven quieres ser la Referí o prefieres luchar... Pregunto.

-Raven: Referí!

-Gerald: Bueno... entonces que Azareth lo sea también...para que no haya trampas!

-Cyborg: Esta bien Azareth y tú serán los referís del torneo, las parejas serán así.

Robin peleará contra Violeta, Starfire peleará contra Gerald, Cyborg contra Elis y BB contra Tania. De acuerdo??

-Todos: De acuerdo!! -Contestaron.

-Bien la primera pelea será la de Starfire y Gerald... ¡Andando! -Animó Azareth.

Los dos se colocaron en posición de combate, Starfire hizo brillar sus ojos verdes y empuñó sus manos de los cuales una esfera de energía verde resplandecía, a Gerald le brillaron los ojos en un tono amarillo, al igual que su cuerpo en una aura delgada y su cabello rubio algo corto (Estilo Trunks de niño en DBZ). Starfire lanzó el primer golpe, y el chico lo esquivó con facilidad, y contraataco con una serie de golpes a puño limpio y un lance de una enorme roca la cual termino por derribar a la titán, Gerald se asustó y penso que la había lastimado, cuando se acerco para ver como estaba, ella lo sorprendió con un ataque de rayos que salieron de sus ojos, la lucha continuó, ambos iban muy parejos; Starfire lanzaba esferas de energía y Gerald las interceptaba con una roca que los detenía; los ataques de ambos eran certeros pero un ataque repetitivo de esferas de energía combinadas con varias patadas voladoras le dieron a Starfire la victoria.

-Starfire... gana! –Raven pronunció con su peculiar tono de voz sin emoción alguna.

-Starfire: HEEE!!.. Bravo!! -muy alegre y saltando de gusto.

-Cyborg: Jajajaja! Que te dije Bestita... esto será pan comido.

-Raven: Robin notaste lo que yo! –Dijo la gótica al líder por medio de telepatía.

-Así es Raven, los poderes de Gerald son muy parecidos a los de Terra. Veamos que sucede con las demás peleas...

-Espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto. –Concluyó Raven cortando la comunicación.

-La siguiente contienda será entre Cyborg y Elis. Listos...¡Comiencen!

Los dos chicos se colocaron en posición de ataque, la chica de color con cabello castaño y rizado se elevo del suelo unos centímetros y de sus manos empuñadas salieron pequeñas chispas, Cyborg convirtió su brazo derecho en un cañón, y después se lanzaron al ataque, Cyborg penso que Elis por ser una chica seria un blanco fácil, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella esquivó el rayo sónico que le disparo, y al estar tan cerca decidió atacarla a mano limpia. Pero ella lo detuvo con una sola mano el puñetazo que el chico metálico le lanzó, y sin soltarlo le dio una gran descarga, que provoco que se pusiera inestable la celda de poder del joven..

La ganadora es Elis!! -Dijo animoso Azareth al ver que Cyborg no podía continuar. Los aplausos y ovaciones por parte de todos no se hicieron esperar.

-Cómo supiste???... ese es uno de mis puntos débiles!!

-Eres mitad robot... con una descarga eléctrica tu celda se sobrecarga! n.n!... No solo soy linda... también soy una experta en Robótica!! -Bufó Elis; Cyborg le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la joven algo sorprendido.

-La siguiente contienda será entre Robin y Violeta, a sus posiciones!!

Robin se preparo para su combate y calentó dando unos pequeños saltos y dio un grito estilo Brus Lee (N/A: Jeje... no se como se escriba.. n.n!), mientras tanto la joven de cabello largo y negro hizo que sus ojos de igual color, brillaran en un tono lila, y sacudió sus manos. El primero en atacar fue Robin... con golpes de diferentes estilos de artes marciales, pero Violeta los detenía y esquivaba a la perfección, mientras también lo golpeaba, era como si leyera todos los movimientos del líder, no por nada ella era su hija, conocía todos los movimientos ya que en su infancia Robin personalmente la entrenó. Sin embargo, el joven maravilla saco su bastón, y se abalanzó hacia ella -Eres real mente buena... pero yo ganaré este encuentro!!; -No estés tan seguro Robin!!! Dijo la joven quien se vio en la necesidad de usar sus poderes sobre humanos para salir del embrollo. Todos los Titanes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Violeta usaba los mismos ataques que Robin y que los de Starfire; Raven se intrigó aun más y algunos golpes... karatazos y star-bolts lilas después, Violeta resulto victoriosa.

La ganadora de este encuentro es Violeta!!! Dijo muy entusiasta Azareth. Y unos segundos después los aplausos de sus amigos se escucharon por todo el lugar; Robin, algo golpeado se acerco a felicitar a la chica.

-Buena pelea... donde aprendiste a pelear así??

-Gracias!!!... el mejor me entrenó. n//.//n!

-Bien Amigos ustedes van ganando dos a uno... y solo son cuatro batallas...así quedamos o Raven y Azareth tendrán que luchar para que sean tres de cinco. Dijo el joven metálico.

-Como ustedes decidan Titanes... nosotros aceptamos su decisión!! Dijo Gerald.

-Hey Raven quieres pelear??? Dijo BB.

-Da igual Respondió la Chica de ojos Amatistas.

-Tomaremos eso como un si!!

Entonces los siguientes en luchar serán BB y Tania... Adelante!!! Dijo Azareth.

-Jaja.. Prepárate por que no seré blando con tigo...

-No esperaría menos de ti... En guardia!!!

BB se transformó en un Tigre de bengala y lanzó algunos zarpazos a la joven de cabello largo y oscuro con un ligero tono verdoso como sus ojos, quien los esquivó con una gran agilidad, y cuando iba a caer se transformó en una pantera... De nuevo esto fue una gran sorpresa para los titanes y mientras los dos luchaban, Raven intento indagar en la mente de Azareth quien se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su madre y creó un campo mental, Raven simplemente no pudo leer sus pensamientos y desistió. Volviendo a la pelea, Tania contra atacaba a BB y tomaba la misma forma a la que el cambiaba... simple mente iban demasiado parejos, pero Chico Bestia regreso a su forma "normal" y la sorprendió con un ataque a mano limpia mandándola al suelo.

-BB gana!!.. Parece que estamos empatados... Raven es tu turno!!!, esto se pondrá interesante... pobre chico no tiene posibilidades. n.n! Dijo Cyborg quien sentía que ya habían ganado.

-Ahora Cyborg y yo seremos los referís!! Dijo Robin.

-Tomen sus posiciones!!! Andando!!

Raven se puso de pie frente al chico de piel pálida, pelo y ojos negros, él estaba muy serio igual que ella... los dos se vieron a los ojos y así se quedaron unos minutos. Los demás estaban confundidos, todos pensaron que esta sería la mejor pelea...

-Que pasa Amigo Cyborg??

-No lo sé Star... pero tal vez Raven le esta dando una paliza mental al pobre chico. n.n!

-Hoo... ya veo... pobre! -.-!

Los titanes creían ganada la competencia. Cuando de pronto Raven se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar. Nadie sabia que estaba pasando; Robin se quedó extrañado y corrió hacia su amiga:

-Que pasa Raven??

-Esto simplemente no tiene sentido. -Le contesto cortantemente al petirrojo y se desvaneció como una sombra.

-Viejo... que fue eso?

-No estoy seguro BB...

-Creo que nosotros ganamos... pero relájense... vayamos a comer pizza!! Dijo Violeta para desviar la atención de todos sobre lo sucedido. Y cuando estaban por irse. una gran roca callo del cielo levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. Cuando este se desvaneció dejó ver la silueta de una joven...

-Hola chicos!!! n.n'

-Terra!!! 0 -Dijo muy emocionado BB.

-Amigos... que pasa aquí por que estan todos afuera??

-Hola Amiga Terra, ven con migo... te presento nuestros nuevos amigos... Ellos son: Violeta..., Azareth..., Elis..., y los gemelos Tania y Gerald.

-Mucho gusto! -Terra saludo de mano a cada uno pero casi se va de espaldas cuando vio a Gerald, pues él era idéntico a ella pero en varón... solo que con el cabello más corto y un poco más alto. Al analizarlos con más detenimiento a todos, se percato de que ellos tenían un enorme parecido con sus amigos. Así que no dudo en hablar con Robin.

-Robin... podemos hablar un momento??

-Que pasa Terra?

-No se si ya lo notaste pero... estos chicos tienen un enorme parecido a nosotros... por ejemplo ese joven pálido... podría jurar que es la versión masculina de Raven; solo que con otras características, el otro güerejo... es idéntico a mi!!!

-Si... lo note desde anoche que llegaron... te sorprenderías aún más si los hubieras visto pelear, creo que tenemos que hablar en privado... avísales a los otros.

Terra estaba invadida por la curiosidad...así que de inmediato llamó a todos los titanes para una reunión urgente. Y mientras los titanes fundadores hablaban en secreto; los demás solo se quedaron pensando que ya los habían descubierto.

-Tania: Ya se habrán dado cuenta???

-Gerald: Lo más seguro es que si... que vamos a hacer???

-Elis (Histérica): De seguro ya arruinamos el futuro... y nunca naceremos!!!!

-Violeta: Calma chicos... no saquemos conclusiones tan rápido...

-Azareth: Si... esperemos a ver que nos dicen. Solo espero que no se hayan dado cuenta aún. Ellos realmente estaban preocupados por la tensa situación, mientras los titanes hacían un circulo y charlaban sobre los nuevos.

-Muy bien titanes... supongo que todos ya notaron que nuestros acompañantes tienen un gran parecido a nosotros... no solo en la apariencia física... también en sus habilidades. Que opinan al respecto? Comento el líder.

-Bueno... es verdad que son muy parecidos... pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus poderes... Robin... esa chica...Violeta parecía que conocía todos tus movimientos... que tal si esto es una emboscada y tratarán de deshacerse de nosotros. Argumentó Cyborg.

-Siiii.. que tal si son robots creados por Slade... Dijo BB muy entrado en pánico.

-Tranquilo Chico Bestia... no puede ser eso, son humanos... no es así Raven??

-Si... ellos son humanos... aun que no son malvados... no debemos confiar en ellos... no estan siendo completamente sinceros con nosotros.

-Por favor Amiga Raven... por que tu no luchaste contra el joven Azareth???

-Si Raven... por que no le pateaste su trasero... por tu culpa tendremos que pagar la pizza nosotros!!!

-Ante este ultimo comentario Raven miro con unos ojos de muerte a BB. -Eso es algo que no les puedo contar ahora... solo les diré que cuando estaba frente a él... algo en mi me dijo que no debía pelear contra ese chico. Raven se sonrojó un poco despues de terminar de hablar... lo cual no paso por desapercibido por Terra.

-Haaa... Raven no me digas que... no lo puedo creer... Ese Chico... te gusto???!!!!!

-QUEEEEEE?????? Fue la respuesta de desconcierto de todos.

-Starfire: Eso es verdad amiga Raven????

-BB: Uyyyyyyyy... Que guardadito te lo tenías... picara!!! Dijo BB y le dio un codazo a la Titán quien aun no se le quitaba el sonrojo de su rostro.

-Raven: Eso no es verdad... a demás sus débiles mentes no lo entenderían...

-Robin: Bueno... ya... no la molesten...

-Cyborg: Jajajaja... Ok, entonces... que hacemos con ellos??...

-Robin: Solo podemos mantenerlos bajo vigilancia... no sabemos en realidad quienes son... ni creo que de verdad estén perdidos... solo manténganse en alerta... entendido?

-Todos: Entendido!!! -Después de la charla todos se reunieron para pagar la apuesta, así que se fueron a la pizzería del centro de la ciudad, unos iban en el Auto T, otros volaron hasta allá y Robin iba en su moto. En el camino, la segunda generación seguía con la duda... que habrán descubierto??? -Todos llegaron a la Pizzería, pero ya saben lo que pasó... al momento de decidir cuál pizza pedirían... la guerra de gustos comenzó.

-Vegetariana!!

-Carne!!... carne!!... carne!!...

-Chispas de chocolate... mostaza!!!

-Vegetariana!!

-SILENCIOOO!!! -Dijo Raven... la discusión comenzaba a provocarle un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Y de inmediato todos guardaron silencio... solo el ruido de un grillito se oía. Raven siempre era la mediadora en las peleas, eso pensaron todos, inclusive la 2° Generación, pues a pesar de que Raven ya era una adulta en su época, también paraba de esa manera las discusiones de ellos en la torre y a cada momento.

-Bueno... ya que somos once, una pizza no será suficiente, cual es el problema, pueden ser varias pizzas. Dijo Azareth dando solución al conflicto.

Y así todos disfrutaron de una variedad de pizzas, vegetariana, una caníbal extrema, de carne, con carne y... más carne , sin olvidarse de una enorme porción de salsa. Después de eso, el día siguió tranquilo, regresaron a la Torre, en donde Cyborg y BB retaron a los gemelos a jugar videojuegos, apostaron 50 dólares seguros de su victoria, pero fueron patéticamente derrotados, Tania y Gerald se sabían todos los trucos, ese juego era muy "viejo" para ellos, y lo habían jugado por años; no sabían que hacer con ese dinero, así que propusieron ir al centro comercial al siguiente día y gastar esos 50 billetes.

Qué les pareció??? Eran Violeta, Gerald, Tania, Elis y Azareth lo que esperaban??? Me tomo algo de tiempo imaginarlos... así que espero que les hayan gustado... Luego por ahí vi que alguien tomo prestado el título de este humilde fic... Pero no se confundan... este es el único, el verdadero y el original... "**Nuevos Comienzos"**... Digan NO a la Piratería!! Jeje... Es en cerio!! ¬¬"

Ya saben, dejen Review para que yo pueda saber que es lo que piensan de él... ha y perdonen pero no pude subir este capítulo ayer por que tengo algunos problemas técnicos... pero no se espanten!! Tendran "Nuevos Comienzos" para rato... claro si ustedes quieren!! n.n!!jeje... Bueno me voy... Deséenme suerte... el viernes tendré un examen muuuuuuuuuy importante... hagan changuitos!!! Ok??jeje

Cuidence mucho... y que la Web los Acompañe!! n.n

Att: **Raven The Dark Wings Angel**

P.D.: Raven & …??? Adivinen!!! Muajajajaja…


	4. Chapter 4: Titanes Al Ataque!

Hola!! n.n... ya estoy de vuelta... primero que todo, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews!! En cerio, se los agradezco a todos: **El Santo Pegaso**: (No lo se, ustedes que opinan?... Tendrá Azareth algo que ver con Aqualad??... prefiero dejarlos con la duda... Muajajajaja...jejeje...) **Fabysfafa**, **Precious.little.cat**, **Raven-will** (Slade??... no lo creo...pero él es mi villano favorito... n.n), **Beastboy12325 **(Pedófila???... Claro que no... creo que te confundiste con las edades!! . '), **Arlet** (Gracias por leer mi fic, y me complace mucho que te agraden mis personajes, de hecho eres la única que me ha dicho que ellos son "chidos", osea que te caen bien..jeje.), **Daenotsu** (Ooooorale!! Yo pense que ya te habias olvidado de "Nuevos Comienzos", pero es por que debes estar muy ocupado... Gracias por corregirme... no me había percatado de ese pequeño error, pero como no me gustan las "ondas" del español, la ortografía y eso... todo se lo dejo al corrector ortográfico, pero te prometo tendré mas cuidado en ese aspecto.. n.n)

Bueno, creo que hoy si me pase de lanza con los agradecimientos...jeje... pero lo creo necesario...Ok! bueno, iniciemos con el siguiente capítulo... espero que les agrade...

The Teen Titans no me pertenecen... son propiedad de Glen Murakamy y DC Comics, pero les pregunte y me dijeron que cuando cumpliera 18 años me iba a ceder todos los derechos sobre ellos...jejeje... si claro ¬¬... ni en mis mejores sueños...jeje...

No ya, hablando en cerio... Los teen Titans no me pertencen... Ahora Lean y Disfruten!!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 4: "Titanes... Al Ataque!"**

El sol comenzaba a salir, el cielo sobre Jump City estaba completamente despejado, la fresca brisa de la mañana rociaba cada centímetro de la superficie de la torre T; Los minutos, segundos y las primeras horas del día transcurrieron tranquilamente para cada titán, sin importar que vinieran del futuro o no, todos pasaron una tranquila mañana, y como al parecer el día entero sería así; Starfire, Violeta, Tania, Terra, Elis, bueno, para resumir, las chicas (A excepción de Raven, claro) suplicaron, rogaron e hicieron caras de perritos sin dueño a Robin hasta que lograron convencerlo de dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad, después de todo si había problemas, ellos estarían en el centro de la ciudad, desde donde podían llegar más rápido a cualquier punto.

Por supuesto, la única que opuso resistencia en ir, fue Raven, pero todas las chicas técnicamente la obligaron a hacerlo, después de amenazarla con entrar a su habitación y quemar sus libros. ¿¿Quien se resiste con tal amenaza??. Los chicos se fueron a ver cosas de "hombres", Cyborg y Gerald fueron a la tienda de electrónica, Azareth y Robin fueron a la tienda de deportes, ahí el petirrojo descubrió que Azareth era todo un experto en armas; BB se quedo solo cuando pregunto que quien lo acompañaba a la tienda de bromas.

Por su parte, las chicas visitaron todas las tiendas de ropa y moda, claro que a Raven la llevaban trapeando el piso del centro comercial...literalmente hablando. Todos sabemos que esos no eran los lugares favoritos de la gótica; Pero en algún momento de distracción por parte de las demás, ella logró escaparse.

Sin duda Starfire y Violeta compartían gustos, no únicamente en la comida, o en la música... si no también en el estilo de ropa, solo que el tono de un rosa preferido por la extraterrestre difería un poco del lila que le gustaba a Violeta; ella realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de su madre, cuando tenía unos once años, antes de que Star muriera, salieron una vez de compras, esta era la segunda ocasión en su vida que compartía un momento así con su madre.

Por su parte, Terra, Elis y Tania visitaron muchas tiendas de música, algunas heladerías y el parque de diversiones, ahí Tania conoció más a su madre, sabia que ella en su juventud habia sido muy extrovertida, le gustaban las emociones fuertes, cosa que Elis descubrió cuando vio la altura de la montaña rusa a la que estaba a punto de subirse con ellas. Raven después de su escapada, se dirigió a un café, ahí permaneció una hora, era un sitio muy silencioso, gótico, con poca iluminación, muy al gusto de la oscura titán; luego de terminarse tres tazas de té, se dirigió hacia una librería, de hecho su librería favorita, ahí buscó varios volúmenes, algunos libros en el área de misticismo, halló algunos otros libros muy interesantes, encontró libros sobre mitología, libros de encantos y hechizos, leyendas de grandes batallas medievales, pero en el último estante encontró un libro que especialmente le llamó la atención, al final compro tres libros, incluido el raro libro anterior, después decidió que se iría a casa, y emprendió el vuelo hacia la torre T.

Todos al final de su paseo y después de gastar varios cientos de dólares, se reunieron en el estacionamiento para regresar, ya estaban todos ahí, bueno casi todos, un titán al percatarse de que faltaba Raven, la llamó por el comunicador.

-Robin llamando a Raven, Robin llamando a Raven, responde Raven.

-Aquí Raven... qué pasa???

-Raven?? Donde estas?? Te estamos esperando...

-Estoy en la torre... y creo que la que esta esperando soy yo ¬¬"

- . ! Ok vamos para allá. -Dijo el líder titán cortando la comunicación.

-Robin?? Donde esta nuestra amiga Raven??. -Preguntó Starfire.

-Dice que esta en la torre, y por lo que noté ya lleva ahí un buen rato.

-Entonces nuestra espera fue en vano??

-Así es Star... vamos, debemos volver a casa.

Todos se decepcionaron de la gótica titán... ellos ya llevaban esperándola más de una hora. Pero resignados arribaron a su hogar, y de inmediato como ya era de noche, todos se fueron a descansar. A la mañana siguiente todos desayunaron en paz, después algunos jugaron videojuegos, otros un extraño juego de cartas, y otros, bueno otra, leía pasivamente sus nuevos libros. Llego la tarde y ningún villano atacaba la ciudad, era un bonito día y decidieron comer fuera, iban de camino hacia la pizzería charlando y bromeando entre ellos, pero como no cabrían todos en el auto T, algunos volaron y Robin iba en su magnífica y poderosa motocicleta.

Sin embargo tuvieron que dejar a un lado la charla... pues cerca de ahí se produjo una explosión y todos si excepción fueron al rescate. Al llegar a la zona bajo ataque lo único que se veía era caos y desastre alrededor... un sujeto al parecer no tan poderoso a simple vista, estaba destruyendo la ciudad.

-BB: Que es lo que esta pasando aquí???

-Robin: Luego hacemos preguntas... por ahora hay que detener al causante... Titanes al Ataque!!!

-Violeta: Aguarden!!... nosotros podemos ayudarles...

-Cyborg: Estan seguros de eso... esto no es un juego...

-Gerald: Amigo... bromeas?? Recuerda que les pateamos su trasero el otro día...

-Cyborg: . !

-Terra: Sea lo que sea debemos darnos prisa... miren eso. -Terra señaló hacia el frente... y un edificio muy cercano a donde la explosión había ocurrido estaba a punto de desplomarse.

-Robin: Esta bien... creo que necesitaremos ayuda... AL ATAQUE!!!

-Azareth: Ya escucharon amigos... ANDANDO!!!-Dijo el hijo de Raven mirando a sus primos.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el lugar rápidamente y sin esperar a recibir instrucciones colaboraron juntos para evitar que personas inocentes resultaran heridas.

-Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!!!! Raven se elevo del pavimento unos cuantos metros y ya enfrente de la construcción, pronuncio su conjuro apresurándose a tratar de mantener en pie el edificio rodeándolo con su aura negra, para que así los demás rescataran a los civiles en peligro, pero este era demasiado grande y pesado, no aguantaría por mucho tiempo, pero de repente:

-Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!!!! Azareth se colocó a su lado y también pronuncio el conjuro para ayudarle, cosa que llamó mucho la atención de la titán... ella estaba ahora casi segura de que sus sospechas eran correctas, los había descubierto, tenía que decírselo a Robin y a los otros, pero este no era el momento indicado, así sola mente se concentro en la situación; mientras tanto, Starfire y Violeta destruían grandes trozos del edificio que caían desde lo alto con sus esferas de energía; Terra y Gerald, usaban sus poderes para remover enormes pedazos de escombros para sacar a la gente atrapada debajo de ellos, Terra al ver los poderes del chico también se sorprendió muchísimo, pero volvió toda su atención a su trabajo; BB y Tania sacaban del edificio a las personas atrapadas, y Elis junto a Robin distraían al sujeto causante de todo el embrollo, lanzándole descargas eléctricas y golpeándolo respectivamente. Mientras tanto, a situación ya casi estaba bajo control en el edificio.

-Raven: Starfire... dense prisa... esto no resistirá mucho!!!

-Starfire: No te preocupes amiga... BB, esta por sacar a la última persona del edificio.

-Tania: Listo... ya no queda nadie en el lugar!!-Comunicó la cambiante de forma a sus "superiores". -... pueden soltarlo.

-Azareth: Estan seguros???

-Terra: Si, nosotros también ya sacamos a todos...

-Raven: esta bien... apártense...ahora!!!

Todos atendieron a la orden... ya que si alguno quedaba bajo los escombros sería muy difícil sacarlo. Raven le dijo con la mirada a Azareth que se alejara... él sin embargo solo retrocedió un poco, cuando ella comenzó a desvanecer el aura, la construcción comenzó a desplomarse. Y una enorme columna de polvo se elevó obstaculizando el contemplar la magnitud del desastre... Pero como no todo es color de rosa y esto aun no se puede acabar... los ductos de gas del edificio se destruyeron, dejando escapar el gas por todo el lugar y una chispa producida por del rose de los materiales, produjo una explosión descomunal. Todo el perímetro se iluminó cegándolos a todos por unos instantes, un horrible estruendo acompañado de una onda expansiva que derribo a todos los que no habían sido alcanzados por la explosión incluidos Robin, Elis y el villano. Cuando el resplandor se desvaneció lo único que se observaba era polvo y muchos, muchos escombros, los titanes comenzaron a salir de debajo de los restos de lo que había sido un importante Hotel.

-Tania: Cof, cof, cof; (Tos) Demonios que es lo que pasó???

-BB: Cof, cof, cof... como... que... en donde estoy??

-Azareth: Estan todos bien?? -Pregunto después de ponerse de pie y mirar a su alrededor notando que poco a poco todos se ponían de pie.

-Starfire: Eso creo amigo!

-Cyborg: Viejo... eso es a lo que yo llamo un gran boooommmm! (Levantándose y sacudiéndose)

-Robin: Que fue lo que sucedió?? BB!?, Cyborg!?, Starfire!?, Raven!? Estan bien?? -Fue lo primero que pregunto al acercarse a donde ellos se encontraban para asegurarse que su equipo estuviera a salvo.

-BB: Si viejo... todos estamos bien!

-Violeta: Robin!! ... y el villano??

-Robin: No se preocupen quedó inconsciente después de la explosión... Elis lo esta vigilando.

-Cyborg: No puede ser... mira todo lo que ocasiono ese loco.-Era verdad, no quedaba nada del edificio, el polvo y los escombros cubrían un área de unos 400 metros cuadrados

-Starfire: Amigos por favor... donde esta nuestra amiga Raven??... no la veo por ningún lado.

-Robin: Cómo??, no estaba ella aquí Star?

-Starfire: Sí, pero desde que nos incorporamos no la he visto.

-Robin: Ho no!! Raven!!??, Raven!!??, Raveeen!!?? -El petirrojo comenzó a llamar a su mejor amiga y compañera, sin obtener respuesta.

-Cyborg: Oigan ustedes no vieron salir a Raven??

-Tania: No... no la hemos visto...

-Gerald: Hay que buscarla... que tal si esta herida...

No hizo falta que Gerald repitiera lo que dijo; todos se pusieron como locos a buscarla en medio de tanto desastre pero, no lo conseguían. Mientras tanto Elis y BB fueron a entregar al villano a la policía por orden de Robin.

-Robin: Titanes... nuestra amiga esta desaparecida, busquen de bajo de todo escombro, de cada piedra!, Tenemos que encontrarla!!

-Cyborg: Ya oyeron amigos.. Raven!!??, Raven!!??, Raven!!??

-Starfire: Amiga Raven!!??, contesta por favor!! Raven!!??

La Segunda generación se unió a la búsqueda, Azareth estaba muy preocupado, a pesar de que su madre era muy poderosa, ella estaba muy cerca del edificio al momento de la explosión, y tal vez estuviera mal herida, con cuidado y con sus propias manos desesperadamente quitaba escombros de su camino, sus amigos notaron la preocupación reflejada en sus grandes ojos negros.

-Violeta: Azareth... no te preocupes... la vamos a encontrar... te lo aseguro.

-Tania: Siii... verás que la encontraremos.

Le decían sus amigas tratando de darle ánimos, y al mismo tiempo quitando del camino escombros y fierro retorcido. Luego de un rato Elis y BB; mientras tanto Gerald y Terra usando sus poderes, movían cada pedazo de escombro con sumo cuidado, pues un mal movimiento podría causar que todo cayera sobre Raven, en caso de que ella estuviera sepultada; BB y Tania se transformaron en unos pequeños insectos para buscarla por debajo, Starfire y Violeta quitaban del perímetro los escombros que ellos sacaban, Cyborg buscaba a Raven por medio del sonido que producía el latido de su corazón, pero no la encontraba y fue hasta donde Robin estaba para informarle.

-Robin, tenemos un problema.

-Ahora no Cyborg! -Dijo mientras quitaba también con desesperación escombros a mano.

-Se trata de Raven... trate de hallarla por medio de sus signos vitales... pero...

-Pero que Cyborg?? Crees que...??

-No estoy seguro viejo pero debemos encontrarla a como de lugar, su vida podría estar en peligro.

-No ella no puede morir!!! Me oyes!! No puede!!!

Los gritos de Robin fueron escuchados por todos, esto hizo que la tensión se elevara y como consecuencia que todos se preocuparan aún más, que la búsqueda se volvería aun más cuidadosa y exhaustiva cuando de pronto...

-Tania: Oigan... aquí!!! La encontré!!!! -Todos corrieron lo más aprisa que pudieron hasta donde estaba Tania ya en su forma humana.

-Estas segura Tania??

-Completamente Robin... esta inconsciente y su pulso es débil igual que su respiración...

-No le queda mucho tiempo viejo...tenemos que sacarla ya!

-Lo se Cy...Vamos!! Ayúdenme a quitar todo esto!

Terra, Violeta, Starfire, Gerald y Cyborg de inmediato quitaron todo lo que apresaba a Raven, ya que ellos eran los más fuertes y los que tenían los poderes adecuados para hacerlo; no tardaron casi nada para sacarla, estaba bajo tres metros de polvo, escombros y metal retorcido. Cyborg le dio un vistazo rápido a su condición y dijo que se la llevaran de inmediato a la enfermería de la torre; Azareth se la llevó volando en brazos, seguido por Violeta, Starfire y Elis, Robin los seguía en su moto y Cyborg se llevó a los otros en el auto T a toda marcha.

Cuando por fin llegaron y luego de que Cyborg la revisara e hiciera todo lo humanamente posible por ayudarla, les informó la situación a todos quienes esperaban fuera de la enfermería.

-Amigo Cyborg!!!, por favor... como esta nuestra amiga??

-No se preocupen... ella es fuerte. -El joven mitad metal se limitó a darle una pequeña sonrisa melancólica a la Thamaraniana.

-Robin... puedo hablar contigo un segundo...en privado?

-Esta bien Cyborg.

Después de alejarse un poco y tener mas privacidad...

-Que sucede??... Raven estará bien verdad??

-Robin... seré franco contigo... la explosión ocurrió a pocos metros de su cuerpo y estaba enterrada bajo mucho peso... por lo tanto, está muy mal herida, va a salir de esta pero tiene tres costillas rotas, quemaduras y golpes.

-Pobre Raven... puedo pasar a verla??

-Claro...pero solo unos minutos, ella necesita descansar mucho, aun esta inconciente.

-Gracias amigo... voy a entrar.

Robin ingresó de inmediato a la habitación, estaba muy angustiado por ella, y se entristeció mucho al ver el estado en el que Raven se encontraba... aun que siempre se preocupaba por todos, en esta ocasión realmente estaba preocupado por ella, entre ambos había una conexión muy fuerte, se confiaban todo el uno al otro, eran muy buenos amigos... casi como hermanos, pero en esta ocasión su preocupación era más grande, por alguna razón; Robin se quedó unos minutos contemplándola, ella siempre parecía muy fuerte y segura de sí, pero parecía tan indefensa en ese momento, él solo se sentó en una pequeña silla al lado de la cama donde ella estaba

-Raven... esto es mi culpa... lamento que estés así... no te preocupes, ese imbécil ya esta en la cárcel y me aseguraré que ahí se quede.

Mientras tanto; fuera de la enfermería todos estaban muy preocupados, en especial Azareth; ahí todos bombardearon a Cyborg de preguntas para saber sobre el estado de salud de Raven.

-BB: Viejo... ella se va a reponer no??

-Terra: Es una tonta... por que no se alejó de ahí.

-Tania: Se va aponer bien verdad?

-Elis: Esta conciente??

-Gerald: Se va a morir???

-Cyborg: Momento!! Momento... uno a la vez!!... Chicos, bestita... Nuestra amiga es muy fuerte... Terra... ninguno sabíamos que iba a haber otra explosión, cualquiera de nosotros pudimos haber estado en su lugar, y Gerald... Raven no se va a morir!! . !

-Starfire: Amigos... por favor... donde está Robin??

-Cyborg: Él esta en la enfermería con Raven, realmente se veía preocupado.

-Starfire: Iré con él, tal vez necesite compañía.

-Cyborg: No creo que debas Star... Raven necesita descansar... le dije a Robin que solo podría quedarse unos minutos... de seguro en un momento sale.

-Starfire: Hoo! Ya veo... en ese caso lo esperaré aquí afuera.

-Azareth: Cyborg, podría pasar a ver a Raven un momento??

-Cyborg: En este momento Robin esta con ella así que... O.O un momento... de casualidad... no te gusta Raven???

-Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????? O.O!!!

-Azareth: Queeee??? Noooo... es solo que... yo... pues yo... solo... O//.//O!

-BB: Woooww... quien lo diría... ö.O!!

-Starfire: Que afortunada es nuestra amiga!!!

-Cyborg: Jajajaja!! Esta bien... puedes verla, solo que tienes que esperar a que Robin salga... oye te digo un secreto... creo que también le gustas!! n.-

Azareth se puso rojo como tomate, sin embargo todos se quedaron de a seis... claro excepto por la 2° Generación de Titanes, quienes ya sabían el porqué de la preocupación de Azareth. A ellos solo se les hizo extraña, graciosa y absurda la deducción de los Titanes fundadores, no tenían ni la menor idea de que Azareth en verdad era el hijo de Raven, cosa que para ellos era buena.

Al cavo de unos minutos Robin salió de la habitación, y al ver esto Starfire, Cyborg y Azareth se acercaron hasta él.

-Starfire: Robin!!... como esta nuestra amiga??

-Robin: Ella... ella esta bien... –Cabizbajo como muy pocas veces, el chico respondió tristemente.

-Azareth: Ya puedo pasar a verla?? -Pregunto con mucha ansiedad.

-Cyborg: Claro amigo... ve a ver a tu... _Chica_!!! Jajajaja!!

-Azareth: Ya te dije que yo no... O//.//O! -Y sin terminar la frase entró rápidamente a la habitación.

-Robin: Que quisiste decir con eso Cyborg?? Ô.Ó!

-Cyborg: Jajajaja!! Nada.. es solo que parece que a ese Azareth le gusta nuestra amiga... y presiento que a ella también le agrada.

-Robin: ...-Robin no dijo nada, solo se marcho a su habitación, dejando a todos algo extrañados

BB: Starfire... que le pasa a tu noviecito????????

Starfire: No lo se amigo... el me preocupa...iré a ver que le pasa.

Mientras Star seguía a Robin; los otros se reunieron para pensar en como regresar su época... ya que no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo... a demás Raven se había quedado a luchar allá.

-Violeta: Amigos por favor... alguno tiene idea de cómo volver a nuestro hogar...es que realmente siento preocupación, no olvidemos que nuestra Tía se quedo luchando sola allá!

-Gerald: Tienes razón... con todo el alboroto ya se me estaba olvidando.

-Elis: Es cierto pero... creo que ellos también nos necesitan aquí...

-Tania: Elis tiene razón, a demás recuerden que Azareth dijo que tal vez, su madre nos envió aquí por alguna razón.

-Violeta: Tal vez si nosotros no los hubiéramos ayudado hoy... ellos hubieran perdido esta pelea y Raven... bueno... ustedes me entienden...

-Elis: A propósito Violeta... cuando tu padre y yo estabamos luchando con ese tipo... él dijo que su hermano se vengaría... y si recuerdan cuando llegamos a la torre el otro día y vimos a la Tía Raven peleando, dijo que el que nos estaba atacando, era hermano del tipo que mató a nuestros padres.

-Gerald: Entonces tratas de decirnos que el tipo contra el que peleamos hoy es el mismo que asesino a nuestros padres!!! O.O

-Violeta: O.O!!

-Tania: Elis... no sabes cual era su nombre??

-Elis: Mmmm... si...cuando lo llevamos a la jefatura dijo llamarse Zorex; pero a mi no me pareció tan poderoso, de hecho se desmayo con la simple explosión.

-Violeta: Zorex... nunca escuche a la Tía Raven mencionarlo... Tal vez en unos años se hará mas fuerte, debemos decirle a Azareth...- Dijo la pelinegra levantándose y caminando en dirección a la enfermería.- ponernos a investigar a ese tipo y detener a su hermano.

-Gerald: Violeta... espera!!! Azareth esta con Raven ahora... mejor esperemos a que él salga, y después le cuentas lo que sabemos.

-Violeta: Tienes razón... debe seguir preocupado por ella, después de todo es su madre.

Elis: Si pero los titanes piensan que Azareth esta enamorado de ella!! Jejejeje... n.n

-Tania: Si... Azareth... enamorado de su propia madre??? Pobres...ni se imaginan!! n.n

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy bien... que les pareció???... Espero que les haya gustado... y que no haya tenido faltas de ortografía o incoherencias...jeje... Pero si las tuve, porfa díganmelo por medio de un review, pero no se limiten!!! También pueden decirme otras cosas... como si les gusto o no este capítulo, si lo odian y ya no quieren que suba otro capítulo, o que se mueren por el próximo, no se, lo que quieran!! Jeje... Bueno, me despido... Besos y abrazos para todos...

Att: **Raven the Dark Wings Angel**


	5. Chapter 5:Cambiando El Futuro ó

Hola!! Ya les traigo el siguiente capítulo... no estoy de muy buen ánimo ahora, estoy triste... más adelante se enterarán por que... así que solo me resta decirles... Lean y Disfruten!!

The Teen Titans no me pertenecen... eso no me ayuda...¬¬

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 5: "Cambiando El Futuro" o "Sentimientos"**

En la enfermería cierto chico pálido del futuro tomaba asiento a un lado de la gótica; Azareth hablaba con Raven quien aún seguía inconsciente.

-Madre... no sabes como me preocupe por ti hace un rato... siempre te mostraste muy fuerte y capaz... podría haber jurado que nunca te llegaría a ver así... realmente me asuste cuando Elis te encontró y dijo que no estabas bien, a pesar de ser muy fuerte... fuiste la que más herida resultó... O.O ... Ya se! n.n! -Azareth colocó sus manos a unos centímetros de cuerpo de Raven. Uso sus poderes de sanción y curó todas sus heridas, miró el monitor donde se mostraban los signos vitales de la titán; sus heridas desaparecieron, su pulso y su respiración habían vuelto a ser normales. -Ahora todo corre por tu cuenta... espero que no tardes mucho en despertar... no sé cuanto tiempo sigamos aquí... -Entonces Azareth dejó descansando sola a Raven, pero por la repentina mejoría, una pequeña alarma en el brazo de Cyborg desde la cual seguía monitoreando a Raven, se encendió.

-Cyborg: Pero que dem...?? Raven!!

-BB: Cy... que sucede con ella?

-Cyborg: No lo sé bestita... tu avísales a los demás que vayan a la enfermería mientras yo voy a ver que sucede.

BB: Ok viejo!

Cyborg llegó lo más rápido posible con Raven... y unos minutos después los demás entraron.

-Robin: Cyborg!!! Que le sucedió a Raven... se puso mal??

-Cyborg: Hola Chicos... no... por el contrario, la revisé y todas sus heridas desaparecieron, no hay ni una cicatriz.

-Starfire: Amigos... tal vez ella se curó a si misma!!

-Cyborg: No lo creo Star, Raven estaba en una especie de coma, ni siquiera estaba en ese tipo de trance... por el que ella misma se cura.

-BB: Entonces quien fue??

-Cyborg: No tengo idea...esperen... el último que estuvo con ella fue Azareth...

-Robin: Crees que él haya sido?... hay que hablar con él... por ahora lo importante es que ella ya esta bien... solo falta que despierte. -Dijo lo último acompañado de una mirada de ternura hacia Raven.

-Cyborg: Esta bien chicos... no podemos estar todos aquí... así que afuera!

-Starfire: Robin???... no vendrás con nosotros???

-Robin: Ahora no Star... me quedaré con Raven un rato más.

Todos salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos, Starfire comenzó a pensar que, a pesar de que ella y Robin ya llevaban algún tiempo de novios, él ahora estaba enamorándose de su mejor amiga. Esto la entristeció enormemente, ella solo corrió hacia su habitación pasando, si notarlo, por enfrente de donde Violeta y los demás estaban, y se encerró ahí para llorar, sentía que lo estaba perdiendo.

-Elis: Violeta viste??? Me pareció que tu ma... digo Starfire iba llorando!!

-Violeta: En serio... yo no lo noté!

-Tania: Miren ahí viene Azareth!

-Gerald: Que pasó hermano??... como sigue ella???

-Azareth: Ella estará bien... use mis poderes para curar sus heridas físicas... solo que aún no despierta. -Contestó el joven, con un dejo de tristeza en su expresión.

-Violeta: No te preocupes... ya despertará... cambiando un poco de tema... Azareth... creemos que el tipo que provoco el desastre de hoy es el mismo que matará a nuestros padres!!!

-Azareth: Queeeee?? Estan seguros???

-Elis: Si...su nombre es Zorex... despues de mucho, deducimos que él es el asesino.

-Azareth: Maldito!!, no podemos permitirlo... por su culpa ustedes han sufrido mucho, por su culpa mi madre salió herida... amigos, tenemos que acabar con él de una buena vez... con él y con su hermano... Andando!!

-Gerald: Oye espera... nos iremos así como así???

-Tania: Gerald tiene razón...no podemos irnos así... que pasará con los titanes??

-Violeta: Concuerdo con ustedes amigos, pero... permitiremos que ese tipo destruya nuestro futuro?

-Elis: Tal vez debamos de decirles la verdad, para que nos ayuden a pelear contra Zorex y su hermano.

-Azareth: No amigos... ellos no deben saber quienes somos... podríamos hacer un cambio en el tiempo-espacio que impidiera nuestros nacimientos!!

-Elis: Entonces???

-Azareth: Solo nos queda irnos... ellos cuidarán bien a Raven, entonces les diremos que es hora de marcharnos. Pero en realidad iremos en busca de Zorex y su hermano. Para cambiar el transcurso del tiempo y evitar que ellos mueran... entienden??

-Todos: Entendido!!

-Azareth: Bueno entonces... andando!!!

Todos se pusieron de pié ya que estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala principal de la torre, y se fueron a buscar a los titanes, para despedirse; primero buscaron a Robin que como ya sabían se quedó en la enfermería con Raven.

-Azareth: Robin... podemos hablar con ustedes un momento???, Es importante.

-Robin: Claro... aguarden un segundo... -Robin saca su Transmisor-Titanes... reunión de emergencia, los quiero a todos en la sala en 10 minutos. -Luego guarda el transmisor- Bueno, vamos a la sala... ahí podremos platicar mejor.

Luego de 10 minutos todos estaban en la sala... claro a excepción de Raven y quien sabe como le hizo Starfire pero ella estaba como si nada hubiera pasado con Robin.

-Robin: Muy bien ya estamos aquí... de que es lo que querían hablar??

-Azareth: Bueno... fue un placer conocerlos y ayudarlos pero ya tenemos que irnos.

-Cyborg: Que??? Viejo... pero por que?? Que pasa??

-Violeta: Nada acontece, amigo Cyborg, es solo que sentimos nostalgia por nuestro hogar... y aún tenemos algunas cosas pendientes.

-Terra: Están seguros, nosotros podemos ayudarles con lo que sea... se los debemos... después de todo, no hubiéramos podido con lo de hoy sin ustedes.

-Starfire: Por lo menos esperen a que Raven se recupere!!!

-Tania: No podemos, a demás sabemos que pronto estará mejor.

-Azareth: Es una decisión que ya tomamos, gracias por todo, pero de verdad tenemos que irnos.

-Robin: Bueno creo que no podemos hacerlos cambiar de opinión, pero por si tienen problemas, llámenos sin dudarlo. –Decía el joven maravilla al entregarles un Transmisor.

-Azareth: No se preocupen... lo haremos, bueno amigos es hora de irnos! -Azareth se despide de Robin de mano.

-Robin: Por cierto... gracias por curar a Raven, se que fuiste tú.

-Azareth: Hammm.. no fue nada!! O.O! -Como lo supo??-Pensó.

Todos se despidieron, incluso de abrazo, tal vez esta sería la última ocasión que se veían. Violeta se despidió de Starfire con un fuerte abrazo, igual que de Robin, pero a él le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que se pusiera colorado. Elis también le dio un abrazo a su padre, Cyborg; Los gemelos se despidieron de sus padres con un abrazo también, solo que Tania le regaló un beso en la mejilla a BB, Terra los vio y se puso digamos... algo celosa. Los titanes estaban algo extrañados ya que todos excepto Azareth se despidieron muy cariñosamente. Y en cuanto ellos se fueron, todos regresaron a sus actividades normales, Robin, sin embargo, se fue de nuevo a hacerle compañía a Raven, Starfire de verdad sintió que lo perdía.

Violeta, Azareth, Elis, Tania y Gerald, salieron algo tristes de la torre, pero iban dispuestos a derrotar a Zorex y a su hermano mayor de una buena vez; Así que primero fueron a la jefatura de policía para interrogarlo, los policías no los querían dejar pasar pero cuando vieron a Elis, les permitieron la entrada, ya que ella, junto con BB lo metieron a prisión. Este tipo no les quería decir nada pero con cierto método de persuasión que Raven le enseñó a Azareth (N/A: Ustedes deben de saber a cual me refiero..n.n), les dijo todo, desde quien era su hermano, hasta donde encontrarlo.

-Azareth: Ok amigos, ya sabemos donde encontrar al hermano de Zorex, pero tenemos que encontrar un método para regresar a nuestra época, debemos separarnos. Ustedes vayan tras Zaxx, y yo me encargo de lo otro. Violeta, te quedas a cargo, por favor cuídense mucho. Nos reuniremos de nuevo en el parque central, de acuerdo??

Todos: De acuerdo!!!

Azareth: Jóvenes Titanes...Andando!!

Ellos de inmediato fueron en busca de Zaxx, hermano mayor de Zorex, para derrotarlo, mientras Azareth buscaba en la biblioteca un libro de hechizos para poder crear un portal que los regresara a su época. Mientras tanto, la torre T se sentía un poco sola, ahora los titanes estaban solos de nuevo; Cyborg y BB, jugaban videojuegos para pasar el rato, Starfire después de que los demás se marcharon volvió a su habitación, Robin seguía con Raven quien aun no recuperaba el conocimiento. Pero ya había anochecido, Starfire después de tanto llorar se había quedado profundamente dormida, Cyborg y BB, se habían aburrido de jugar así que solo vieron TV, aun que igual se quedaron dormidos en el sofá. Robin, quería velar toda la noche por Raven, pero había sido un día muy duro, así que no aguantó el sueño, y se quedó dormido en la silla de la enfermería. Cuando todos ya estaban dormidos, Raven lentamente recuperó el conocimiento, y abrió los ojos, estaba algo aturdida, y al principio no reconoció donde estaba, miro hacia todos lados pero no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que estaba en la torre, al ver a Robin dormido como un bebé a su lado, esto le pareció muy extraño, más sin embargo en sus labios se dibujó una disimulada sonrisa, él siempre se veía en alerta... pero ahora se veía tan indefenso. –Pensó.

-Se habrá preocupado por mi???... Donde estarán los demás?? -Se preguntó a sí misma, trató de levantarse de la cama, mas sin embargo llevaba muchas horas inmóvil, sus piernas flaquearon y tubo que sentarse de nuevo para evitar caer; esto provocó que Robin se despertara.

-Raven??? O.o

-Hola! Perdona Robin... te desperté!!

-No te preocupes por eso... cómo te sientes??

-Ya estoy bien... donde están los demás??

-Durmiendo... supongo.

-Que fue lo que sucedió??... no recuerdo nada.

-Después de que el edificio se vino abajo unas tuberías de gas rotas provocaron una enorme explosión... y tu quedaste bajo los escombros, cuando te encontramos, estabas muy herida, te trajimos a la torre para que Cyborg te curara, pero nos dijo que casi no la librabas. Afortunadamente Azareth, te curó con sus poderes.

-Azareth???

-Parece que estaba muy preocupado por ti... creo que le... tú le...

-Yo que??... Le gusté?? ¬¬ -Robin reaccionó con algo de celos ante lo que Raven le dijo, pero no sabia por que.

-Es un buen chico... pero eso sería antinatural.

-Antinatural??? A que te refieres con eso??

-No nada.. olvídalo!! Creo que iré a mi habitación... tu deberías hacer lo mismo. -Dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pié, pero con los mismos resultados de su intento anterior, si no es por Robin quien la alcanzó a detener entre sus brazos ella hubiera caído en el suelo. Los dos quedaron abrazados uno frente al otro, muy pegaditos.

-Robin: O//.//O!

-Raven: O//.//O!

-Robin: Ejem... segura que puedes caminar?? No prefieres que yo te lleve??

-Raven: O//.//O! Este... yo...mmm...no gracias, mejor... mejor me quedo aquí esta noche.

-Robin: Segura???

-Raven: Si... segura... creo que debo descansar un poco más, si no te molesta quisiera dormir. Soltándose de aquel abrazó que sin querer la estremeció.

-Robin: Esta bien... ya me voy a mi habitación,... descansa, hasta mañana!-Se despidió de la gótica esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

Robin salió de la enfermería y se fue hacia su habitación, pero al llegar se detuvo en la entrada, y miró al cuarto de enfrente que en la puerta que tenía escrito "Raven".

-Que me pasa? Por que me sentí así con ella? Es mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana... Pero cuando la abracé sin querer noté en la pantalla que su corazón se aceleró... Vamos Robin... que pasa con tigo... tu novia es Starfire... Pero... Raven me conoce muy bien... sabe mucho de mí, más que nadie... más que Star.

Raven después que su líder se fue, se recostó en la camilla de nuevo, para descansar, sin embargo no se pudo dormir a causa de estar pensando en lo ocurrido.

-Que fue eso... mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido cuando el me abrazó, que es lo que me pasó?? Relájate Raven... el es tu amigo... tiene novia y resulta que es tu mejor amiga... pero... él es el único que me ha mostrado afecto, me ayudo con lo de mi pa... digo... Trigon, él me dio ánimos, esperanza... para entrar al equipo... pero... estoy mal... el quiere mucho a Starfire, y yo no puedo traicionarla... no puedo, que es lo que estoy diciendo... Raven... Robin es solo tu A-M-I-G-O!, casi un hermano.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno... ese fue el 5° episodio de este humilde fic...jeje... espero que les haya gustado... ya que por sus reviews de el anterior... siento como que no les agradó... TT.TT... Pero en fin, Agradezco a los que si me dejaron un review... **Swrv5**, **Beastboy12325 **(Oye, tú y tus palabras raras!! . " "pedreastra" no existe, es _pederasta_, y NO! Raven no es eso, primero por que por que Azareth tiene alrededor de 19 años!! Y segundo ese es un termino para varones!!...jeje... Gracias a ustedes, ahora conozco nuevas palabras!! n.n), **fabysfafa**, **Raven Will**, y por último pero no por eso menos importante... **Precious.little.cat**...HA! y a **Daenotsu** (Acabo de recibir tu review!! n.n), nos vemos en el proximo capítulo... Bye!!...n.n


	6. Chapter 6: II parte

Hola a todos... Saben, he notado que en los últimos capítulos no han dejado muchos reviews, la verdad no se a que se debe, y eso me hace pensar que este fic ya no tiene futuro u.u'... pero saben una cosa??... estoy muy contenta y agradecida con las personas que leen esta historia (**Precious.little.cat, Daenotsu, El Santo Pegaso,** **Swrv5,** **Beastboy12325, fabysfafa** **y** **Raven Will**) y que se toman la molestia de decirme que es lo que piensan, por medio de un review, sobre "Nuevos Comienzos", y es por ellos que pienso seguir adelante... así que GRACIAS! y mejor ya los dejo que lean... n.n

The Teen Titans no me pertenecen.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 6: "Cambiando El Futuro" o "Sentimientos", Parte II**

El sol ya iluminaba la ciudad, el rocío de la mañana bañaba las hojas de los arboles, una ligera bruma se distinguía en la ciudad y en la torre de los titanes, todos ya estaban despiertos, Cyborg, BB, y Robin ya habían bajado a la sala para él desayuno, las únicas que faltaban eran las chicas.

-Cyborg: Buya!!!...Ok amigos el desayuno esta listo!!! n.n

-BB: Genial viejo... que desayunaremos hoy???... n.n Tostadas Francesas?? Heyy donde esta mi delicioso Toffu??

-Cyborg: Cual toffu?? Eres el único que come esa porquería... vamos come lo que preparé...

-BB: Claro que no... y por cierto... donde estan Raven y Star?? No piensan bajar a desayunar??

-Robin: Raven tal vez no baje,... anoche despertó y quiso levantarse pero no pudo dar un solo paso.

-Cyborg: Que Raven que??...Robin...por que no nos avisaste que ella había despertado??

-Robin: No lo creí necesario, ella estaba bien... yo me ofrecí a llevarla hasta su habitación cuando despertó pero no quiso, me dijo que ya se sentía bien, que solo tenía que descansar.

-Cyborg: Sabes Robin, ayer pasaste mucho tiempo con Raven... y prácticamente abandonaste a Star, sabes creo que esta celosa, y pienso que lo mejor sería que hablaras con ella.

-Robin: Starfire celosa??? Entre Raven y yo no hay nada, somos muy buenos amigos, Starfire puede estar tranquila, es solo que de verdad me preocupe por ella, es todo.

-BB: Pues entonces díselo a ella... ¬¬

Starfire iba entrando al living, le tiró una mirada asesina a Robin, se le notaba algo molesta. Pero saludó muy normal a los otros dos.

-Star: Muy buenos y gloriosos días tengan mis amigos Cyborg y BB.

-Cyborg: Buen día Star... quieres desayunar??

-BB: Hola!!!

-Robin: Buenos días Star.

La Thamaraniana simplemente ignoro a Robin, nada normal en ella, esto se iba a poner feo.

-Star: Que delicioso desayuno preparaste para hoy amigo Cyborg??

-Cyborg: Bueno, preparé todos los Wafles que te puedas comer...

-Star: Glorioso!! Por favor amigo Bestita, podrías acercarme la mostaza??

-Cyborg: Te lo dije hermano!! -Le dijo al líder en un tono muy bajo.

-Robin: (A Cyborg) ¬¬... n.n! Star???... Te ocurre algo??

-Starfire: Nada en lo absoluto, por favor **compañero** Robin, podrías permitirme tomar mi delicioso desayuno tranquila.

-Cyborg y BB: Huyyyyy!!! HSSSSSS!!!

-Robin: ¿¿Compañero?? O.O!!, Star dime que te pasa...estas molesta con migo??

En eso las puertas del elevador se abren y de este sale la titán faltante.

-Cyborg: Raven!! Que haces de pié???

-Raven (Sarcástica): Buenos días para ti también Cyborg! ¬¬"

-BB: Ya te sientes mejor Raven??

-Raven: Me siento... super.

-Cyborg: Lo siento Raven; Buenos días... quieres desayunar?? Te prepararé unos deliciosos panqueques, para festejar que te sientes mejor! n.n'

-Raven: No te molestes, solo tomaré un té de Hiervas.

-Robin: Raven... estas segura... debes comer bien... necesitas reponerte.

Robin mostraba preocupación extrema por la oscura, y la pelirroja lo notó. Starfire después de eso simplemente se levantó indignada de su lugar y se marcho.

-Starfire: Gracias por el desayuno amigos... estaré en mi habitación.

-Robin: Starfire?? O.O Espera... no te... vayas!!¬¬ " –Demasiado tarde, la ojiverde se había marchado.

-Cyborg: Viejo... Bestita y yo te lo advertimos! U.U'

-Robin: Iré con ella! . !

Robin se fue de tras de Starfire, para hablar con ella.

-Raven: Que pasa con ellos?? Se pelearon??

-BB: No es solo que...

-Cyborg: No!! no pasa nada!!! O.o! -Dijo interrumpiendo a BB, estaba a punto de cometer una gran tontería.

-Raven: Por que se comportan tan extraños??? Me perdí de algo?? o.O

-BB: Vamos Cy???, Raven... es solo que Starfire esta celosa de ti!!

-Raven: O.O! De mi... y por que??

-Cyborg: Chico Bestia!!! ¬¬"

-Raven: Esta bien... hablen... que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí??? –Raven comenzaba a irritarse por el extraño comportamiento de ambos.

-Cyborg: Hoo... esta bien u.u ... es solo que Star esta molesta con Robin por que ayer por estarte cuidando todo el día, ni siquiera la volteo a ver!!

-Raven: Por favor... eso es una tontería... O.O aguarda un segundo...dijiste... todo el día?? O//.//O!

-BB: Si... Robin estuvo a tu lado todo el día y no dejaba pasar a nadie a la enfermería... bueno, la única persona que entro a parte de él a verte, fue ese tal Azareth.

-Raven: Azareth??

-Cyborg: Siiiiiii... n.n! Tu noviecito estaba muy preocupado por ti... de hecho según Robin él te curó las heridas físicas.

-Raven: Entonces si estaba realmente grave.

-Cyborg: Pues la verdad si... tenias varias fracturas, algunas quemaduras y raspones.

-Raven: En serio?? ... Por cierto... donde estan Azareth y los demás???

-BB: Huyyy... Raven y Azareth 100 amor!! n.n

Raven se molesto mucho con el chico verde por su comentario y le hizo calzón chino con sus poderes, como en el episodio Titanes Este Parte I, cuando BB le pegó el joystik a las manos para que jugara con el videojuegos.

-Cyborg: Jajajajajaja!!!... Ellos ya se fueron, iban a regresar a su casa y creo que además tenían cosas que hacer.

-Raven: No sabes hacia donde se fueron??

-Cyborg: La verdad no, pero Robin les dio un Transmisor, si quieres puedo rastrearlos desde aquí.

-BB: La verdad es que quiere ir a verlo!!! ¬¬

-Raven: BB, Si no te callas te enviaré a otra dimensión!!! . ... Cyborg, puedes hacer eso por mi... iré por algunas cosas, cuando sepas donde están me avisas.

-Cyborg: Ok!

Mientras esto ocurría Robin y Starfire hablaban, bueno mas bien, Robin le suplicaba a Starfire que hablaran. Starfire se encerró en su recamara y cerró la puerta, Robin estaba hablando con ella por detrás de la puerta de metal.

-Vamos Star... dime que es lo que te pasa??

-Ya te dije que no me pasa absolutamente nada!!

-Starfire... podemos hablar... te conozco y se que algo esta mal... estoy muy preocupado por ti... por.. nosotros!

-Por nosotros... querrás decir por ella!!

-Por quién?? Raven???...Vamos Starfire... se que ayer casi no estuve contigo... pero no es para tanto, Raven es como mi hermana, a demás realmente estaba herida, lo recuerdas??

Starfire escucho muy sinceras las palabras del joven maravilla, y decidió perdonarlo, abrió la puerta y noto en el la miradita de perrito sin dueño, ella sin inmutarse se quedó viéndolo de frente.

-Tus palabras suenan sinceras Robin, pero por favor, tu corazón también lo es??

-Por su puesto Star... me perdonas???

-Esta bien Robin... tus disculpas son aceptadas.

Y después de eso se dieron un tierno... abrazo!!! Muajajaja!!!... (N/A: Los que me conocen sabrán por que no se besaron... esta bien que sean novios... pero me mataría a mi misma que a cada rato hubiera kikos entre ellos u.u).

Mientras estos tórtolos se reconciliaban, y BB por poco es mandado a la dimensión desconocida; los hijos de nuestros héroes cumplían cada uno con su respectiva misión, Violeta, Gerald, Tania y Elis se dirigían volando a toda velocidad, hacia donde Zorex les dijo que su hermano Zaxx se encontraba, se dirigían a un barrio feo cerca de los límites de la ciudad, ellos iban preparados para una gran batalla.

-Violeta: Amigos, debemos darnos prisa, tal vez Zaxx ya sabe que andamos tras él e intentará huir.

-Gerald: Chicas no creen que vayamos a necesitar ayuda, que tal que ese tipo es mucho más fuerte que su hermano! -Dijo volteando a ver a su hermana Tania quien estaba sujeta de su cintura viajando con él sobre una roca, ya que si ella se transformaba en algún animal volador, no aguantaría el viaje.

-Elis: No seas cobarde Gerald, con nosotros será suficiente, y si las cosas se ponen feas, podemos llamar a Azareth!

-Violeta: Es verdad amigo Gerald, Azareth es mucho más poderoso que cualquiera de nosotros, fácilmente derrotaría a cualquiera que nos quisiera hacer daño... Apresurémonos!!

Azareth en cambio, revisó cada libro que había en la biblioteca de la ciudad y no hallaba el libro que buscaba en el cual había un poderoso conjuro para que ellos pudieran regresar al futuro. (N/A: Eso sonó a titulo de película u.u!)

-Veamos... tal vez aquí haya algo que me sirva... No aquí no hay nada... "demonios, que vamos a hacer... si permanecemos en esta época por más tiempo, podríamos causar un cambio en lo que se supone es el futuro que queremos, que de por si estamos alterando la realidad, ya nos conocen nuestros padres, pero no saben quienes somos" -Pensaba el hijo de Raven mientras trasculcaba cada libro que se le ponía en frente.-... nada aquí tampoco,... "pero lo hacemos por una muy buena causa" –Azareth seguía buscando en cada libro, pero sin éxito. -... nada!!

El joven ya llevaba varias horas buscando en la biblioteca en el área de libros místicos, cuando de pronto su comunicador sonó.

-Aquí Azareth... que sucede??

-Hola, Azareth!!!!, ya vamos de regreso a la ciudad, arribaremos en breve!!

-Tan rápido?? Violeta... Que no se supone que ese sujeto debía ser más fuerte que el debilucho de su hermano??

-Nosotros también pensábamos lo mismo, de hecho estábamos preparándonos para una gran batalla, pero resulto que Zaxx era a penas un poco más fuerte que su hermano, lo llevaremos con nosotros para dejarlo en prisión. n.n... Oye... y tu ya encontraste algo???

-No... aun no encuentro nada... tal vez no podamos regresar, pero seguiré buscando, debe haber algo. Como en cuanto tiempo regresan??

-Pues si volamos rápido y Tania no se marea... como en media hora!!

-Oye... te escuché... yo no me mareo!!! . !-se oyó al fondo la voz algo irritada la mencionada.

-Jajaja!! Lo siento Tani!! n.n

-Bueno... entonces los espero en donde acordamos, tal vez para entonces ya haya encontrado lo que necesito, cuídense... Azareth fuera.

Veinte de los 30 minutos ya habían transcurrido y Azareth no encontró el libro que buscaba, así que decidió ir al parque central a esperar a sus amigos. Pero se percato de que alguien lo estaba vigilando, así que decidió hacerle frente a esa persona, se desvaneció como una sombra y apareció detrás de esta, apresándola con un fuerte abrazo.

-Muy bien... que quieres y por que me estas espiando??? ... O.O!.. Raven??? Que bien que estés mejor!!... digo... que haces aquí??

-Suéltame!! ¬¬ "

-Ha... Ok... lo siento!! O//.//O!

-Solo quería darte esto –Raven le dio a su futuro hijo un libro algo grueso. -es un libro de conjuros, se que lo necesitan, pero, por que no nos lo dijeron antes??? (De seguro ya saben que libro es.. no??)

-Que??? O.O! Tu ya sabes quienes somos??? Pero cuando??... Cómo??... que???

-Debo admitir que me costo un poco de trabajo descubrirlos... pero tranquilo... no le diré a nadie!!

-Gracias por el libro, pero creo que estuvo mal que nos descubrieras, espera un segundo... que es lo que descubriste???

-Mmmm... bueno... lo diré así; Violeta es hija de Starfire y Robin... Elis es hija de Cyborg y Abeja... obviamente Tania y Gerald son hijos de BB y Terra y tu... pues tu... y yo...

-Ok si, nos descubriste... pero como te diste cuenta??

-Los otros son muy torpes, y no prestaban mucha atención, Robin era quien también lo sospechaba, pero yo me asegurare que no se entere, la primera pista fueron sus poderes cuando lo del Dr. Luz, luego tu con eso de _Gracias madre_!! ... para ser hijo mío... no te pareces mucho a mi.

-O//.//O! Ok. ok, ya entendí!!

-Bueno... primero dime cómo llegaron aquí... o quien los mando??

-Por un portal... y tú lo hiciste.

-Yo?? Con que propósito??

-No se si deba decírtelo, pero que más da... ya sabes lo demás... Ok aquí voy... en nuestro futuro, cuando yo tenia 13 años, los titanes fundadores, osea ustedes, fueron acecinados por ese tipo, al que derrotamos el otro día, su nombre es Zorex; todos excepto tu...que sobreviviste y también lo destruiste, después de eso te hiciste cargo de nosotros, pero ese día en que llegamos, 4 años después de que Robin y los demás murieran, el hermano de mayor de Zorex, Zaxx, fue a vengarse, nosotros te encontramos peleando con él pero no nos dejaste ayudarte, dijiste que era peligroso, así que abriste un portal del tiempo que nos trajo a esta época.-Raven se quedó algo sorprendida con el relato del joven, él simplemente la miró esperando algún comentario.

-No puede ser... no puedo permitir que eso suceda... tenemos que... tenemos que impedirlo, debemos acabar con esos sujetos desde ahora.-Dijo algo alterada por la historia, pero no perdió la calma.

-No te preocupes por eso, Violeta y los demás ya fueron por Zaxx.

-Que... pero van a necesitar ayuda, como los dejaste ir solos??

-Zorex, quien se supone que los mataría, en esta época es muy débil, y su hermano también, hace unos momentos hable con mis amigos y me dijeron que ya lo habían capturado, de hecho, ya deben estar por llegar, lo vamos a dejar en la prisión de la ciudad, para que este bajo su cuidado y no intente nada. Tal vez por eso nos enviaste aquí.

Cuando ellos estaban hablando Violeta y los demás llegaron con Zaxx capturado.

-Violeta: Donde estará Azareth... dijo que aquí nos esperaría.

-Elis: De seguro se le pasó la hora... ¬¬

-Tania: No!!... miren aya esta!!

-Gerald: Pero está acompañado, esta con... Raven??!! O.O

-Violeta: Vamos con ellos!!!...Azareth!!!!

Raven y su futuro hijo los vieron acercarse.

-Violeta: Azareth!!! -Dijo y se le aventó en cima abrazandolo con mucha fuerza y cariño... solo que se notaba mas la fuerza.

-Raven: A caso ella y tu... son??? o.O

-Azareth: No!!!! O.O!

-Violeta: No!!! O.O! Azareth es como mi hermano mayor!! n.n!

-Elis: Oye... Raven... perdona que lo diga así pero... que haces aquí??

-Azareth: Amigos... Raven ya sabe todo! -.-

-Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE??? O.O!

-Tania: Pero como... tú le... le dijiste??

-Raven: No el no me dijo nada... yo lo descubrí.

-Gerald: A si... y como??

-Raven (Sarcástica): Era un secreto?? ... por favor... tantas metidas de pata... de milagro los otros no saben nada.

-Violeta: Entonces supongo que también sabes lo del futuro?

-Raven: Sii... ya lo se, eso si me lo dijo él. (Señalando a Azareth)

-Violeta: Bueno... aquí esta este tipo... creo que como ya sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer... lo mantendrán vigilado.

-Raven: Si no se preocupen... y si quieren puedo ayudarles con el conjuro para que regresen a su época.

-Tania: En serio??? Gracias!!

-Gerald: Ahora me pregunto que es lo que estará pasando allá, habrá cambiado nuestro presente??

-Elis: Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos.

-Raven: "Tía Raven??? Pobre de mi!!" -Pensó en voz alta la oscura, luego se concentró unos segundos, leyó en voz baja un conjuro que estaba en el libro que traía consigo, y un vortise apareció. (Por si no han captado ... el libro que Raven trae consigo, es el "misterioso" libro que compro en la librería del centro comercial... u.u', ahora si captan?? )

-Elis: Nos vamos a casa... hasta pronto Raven!

-Gerald: Nos vemos en el futuro!

-Tania: Hasta luego!

-Violeta: Bueno, Azareth... creo que es hora de irnos, adiós Raven.

-Azareth: Si... vámonos ya... madre... digo... Raven, gracias por todo, cuídate mucho... por favor. -Y de repente le dio un inesperado abrazo a Raven.

-O.O... Por nada. n.n

Y los chicos entraron uno a uno al umbral, no sin antes dar un último vistazo al pasado, pronto todos habían atravesado el vórtice, y este desapareció con ellos.

-Creo que tú y tu hermano deben de ir a un lugar en donde no puedan causar destrozos. -Dijo mirando de mala manera a Zaxx. Así que lo llevo a la jefatura les dijo a los oficiales que necesitaba al tipo que habían traído hace poco, ellos dudaron en acceder, pero se lo entregaron. Raven cuando ya los tenía a ambos, los envió a la dimensión de la nada, de donde supuestamente no podrían escapar ni causar daño.

De regreso a la torre T ya estaba anocheciendo. Cyborg y BB jugaban videojuegos, Robin había salido con Starfire por si aun seguía molesta con él. Y de repente Raven llegó pero se fue directo a su habitación, no sin antes pasar por la sala a ver quien estaba.

-BB: Hola Raven!! Encontraste a tu novio??

-Raven: ¬¬' Te lo advertí BB. -Ella hizo un extraño movimiento con las manos y sus ojos brillaron.

-BB: No espera... era una broma, lo sientooooo!! -Y puff, el chico verde desapareció de la sala.

-Cyborg: Vamos Raven... a donde lo mandaste??

El Chico bestia apareció en lo que parecía lo alto de una montaña con muchas flores, y muy tranquilo, miró a todos lados pero no veía a nadie. -Holaaaa!!! Hay alguien aquíiiii?? -Pregunto con la esperanza de ser escuchado. De repente se oyó el sonido de una guitarra, él se acerco para ver quien estaba ahí y grande fue su desilusión al ver a Jericho.

-Raven... esta me la vas a pagar!! ¬¬'

De regreso en la torre...

-Raven: No te preocupes Cy... él estará bien... (Muajajaja... pensó)... Ejem..Donde están los otros dos??

-Cyborg: Salieron...Robin invito a salir a Starfire, para que lo perdonara.

-Raven: Genial

-Cyborg: Oye por cierto, que paso con Azareth y los demás??

-Raven: Volvieron a su hogar. -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se marchó.

Cyborg no tuvo más opción que irse a descansar a su habitación ya que se había quedado solo, Terra no estaba con ellos, casi nunca estaba. Pero Raven en su recamara, seguía pensando en todo lo que Azareth le había dicho, todo había sido muy extraño, sus amigos casados... con hijos... ella una ¿tía?... pero lo que más le intrigaba era el saber quien era el padre de su hijo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como se habrán dado cuenta esta es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, ya que era algo extenso y lo tuve que dividir en dos partes... y como no sabia cual de los dos títulos ponerle... decidí dejarle ambos, ya que me parecían adecuados los dos, pero me agradaría saber cual le queda mejor a su juicio... y pues en este capítulo nuestros jóvenes del futuro han regresado a su época... los dos supuestos villanos asesinos han sido detenidos... Robin ha sido perdonado y BB ha recibido su merecido... pero la pregunta aquí es... ¿El futuro de verdad habrá cambiado? O como alguna vez dijo Warp.. "_El futuro está escrito en piedra"_... eso lo descubriremos a la misma hora, en la misma categoría y en el mismo foro...jeje... pero hasta entonces... los reviews son bienvenidos!! n.n

Espero que este capítulo si les haya gustado... y agradezco a los nuevos lectores de este fic (**Nikki-vampirella**) por sus reviews!! Hasta pronto!!!

Att: **Raven The Dark Wings Angel**


	7. Chapter 7: Un Adiós

Hola de nuevo!! Aquí me tienen con otro capítulo mas de "Nuevos Comienzos", en primer lugar quisiera agradecer a todos los que me dejaron un review (**Daenotsu, Fabysfafa, Beastboy12325 y "Cat"**), no importa que sea pequeño o muy grande, ya que cada uno es muy importante...**MUCHAS GRACIAS!! **n.n. En segundo lugar quisiera decirles que NUNCA por ningún motivo dejaría a medias este fic, ya que sería como matarme a mi misma, por que me siento muy orgullosa de él y de los resultados que ha tenido; en tercer lugar quisiera hacerles algunos comentarios o advertencias acerca de este capítulo, ya que... emmm... no mejor los dejo que lo lean... jeje...

The Teen Titans no me pertenecen... pero algún día sean míos... muajajajaja...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 7: "Un Adiós"**

Chico Bestia regresó a la torre tres días después de que Raven lo dejara con Jericó por... digamos ser tan graciosito; y él para vengarse de ella, le pintó todas sus capas de color rosa, el pobre no pensó en las consecuencias y fue a parar en otra dimensión, esta ves, Raven se aseguró de que permaneciera ahí por lo menos una semana.

Después de todo, un año pronto transcurrió, los criminales, desubicados y otros tipos de villanos causaron problemas a nuestros jóvenes titanes en ocasiones; mas a pesar de esto, los cambios que la segunda generación hizo, causaron que el curso de la vida que se suponía debía tomar, cambiara un poco. Cyborg y Abeja si se hicieron novios en ese lapso del tiempo, ya que después de la batalla contra la hermandad del mal los titanes este y los honorarios se mantenían más en contacto con los fundadores; Terra y BB, pronto cumplirían dos años de noviazgo. Pero a pesar de que para ellos todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas..., las cosas entre Robin y Starfire no andaban del todo bien... ellos rompieron su relación definitivamente (o al menos así pensaban,... u.u') cuando Starfire seguía con sus celos... aun que se querían mucho... Starfire provocó que su querido petirrojo comenzara a "fastidiarse" con sus escenitas de novia celosa. Robin no era muy paciente con esas cosas, pero le pasó muchas... demasiadas. Como por ejemplo... un día ella se puso celosa por que las manos de Robin y Raven chocaron al momento de querer tomar el mismo trozo de pizza. Todos sabemos que Starfire viene de otro planeta y que tiene otras costumbres... pero hubo un momento en que no permitía que ellos se hablaran. A Robin eso ya no le agrado, de veras quería muchísimo a la Thamaraniana... pero el estar con ella, no significaba apartarse de sus amigos. Entonces fue cuando dijeron 'finito' a su noviazgo. (N/A: muajajajaja... jijijijijijij...O.O... ¬¬').

Pero Robin no perdió su tiempo... a tres meses de su rompimiento con Star y desde aquella vez que Raven resultó gravemente herida, se dio cuenta o mas bien se confundió con sus sentimientos respecto a Raven, ya no sabia si la quería como amiga, como hermana o como... o como que??. Sin embargo, Raven si sentía algo por su líder, o eso creía... como no estaba mucho en contacto con sus emociones por aquello de que no se permitía sentir nada... aun que después de acabar con su padre ella podía expresarse más libremente... Ups! ya me desvié del tema u.u'... bueno el punto es que pensaba que realmente quería... bueno mejor dicho... amaba... a su amigo, pero en su mente había mucha confusión; por un lado no estaba bien segura de lo que sentía... luego estaba Starfire, que aun que ella ya no andaba con Robin, lo seguía queriendo... y mucho, y luego... como podía estar pensando en una relación con Robin... pues hasta donde ella sabia, él también quería mucho a Star.

Lo que los dos no sabían es que después de algunos pocos meses, de una que otra misión juntos, y algunos encuentros a solas, pasó lo inevitable... Raven y Robin comenzaron una discreta relación... a espaldas de sus amigos claro, por petición de la propia Raven, ya que sentía que traicionaba a su mejor amiga (Starfire), pero técnicamente no había traición, pues entre ellos ya no había un compromiso, a lo que ellos llamaban un verdadero romance...amor puro... pero prácticamente fue puro cariño, deseo y pasión...(No sean cochinotes malpensados ¬¬"). El líder petirrojo estaba despechado... y Raven no sabia ni que onda en su atormentada mente. Luego de cómo cinco semanas de un noviazgo secreto, ella resulto embarazada, estaba muy contenta por ello, pero con todo el dolor de su corazón decidió que nadie lo sabría, ya que pondría en peligro la vida de sus amigos, la de Robin, e incluso la de su bebe. Por eso a un par de semanas después de darse cuenta de su embarazo, tomó la dedición de irse por un tiempo prudente de la torre, por lo menos hasta que su hijo naciera y ya no corrieran peligro.

Raven estaba en su habitación empacando algunas cosas, mientras pensaba bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se llevó la mano derecha a su vientre, dándole una suave caricia.

-Azareth... nunca imaginé que él iba a ser tu padre.

Ni ella misma podía creer el rumbo que su vida había tomado: después de eso tomó una pequeña maleta y salió de la habitación, minutos más tarde estaba en la sala de la torre, todos estaban ahí, esperándola para despedirse de ella; Raven ya les había dicho a sus amigos con anterioridad, que tenía que salir de viaje, por lo menos un año, lo que no les dijo fue a donde iría.

-Cyborg: Raven... estas segura que quieres hacer esto??

-BB: Raven... no te vayas... prometo no molestarte más!

-Starfire: Amiga Raven... por favor...que hicimos para que quisieras abandonarnos?

-Raven: Cyborg, estoy completamente segura... Chico bestia, no te creo ¬¬"... y Starfire, no los estoy abandonando, ya les dije que tengo que ir a Azarath por lo menos un año.

-Terra: BB. Creo que ya la hartaste de tus bromas pesadas!! . "

-Robin: Amigos, por favor déjenla... ella ya tomo su decisión y nosotros tenemos que respetarla. Vamos Raven... te acompaño.

Después de un par de breves abrazos, Raven se despidió de cada uno de sus amigos, incluso abrazó a BB; Robin insistió en acompañarla hasta la parte alta de la torre. Juntos caminaron por los pasillos de la torre sumidos en un silencio desgarrador y una vez ahí el suave viento del atardecer en la cima de la torre, donde juntos habían contemplado cientos de amaneceres, provocaba que la cabellera de ambos bailara a su compás. Ahí Robin dio a conocer sus intenciones al querer acompañarla, deseaba hablar con ella para intentar convencerla de que no se fuera.

-Robin: Te vas por mi culpa... verdad, ya no quieres seguir conmigo? –Preguntó quebrando por fin el silencio que dominaba desde hacia unos minutos.

-Raven: Robin... yo... no es por eso... y no me voy por tu culpa, no me iría de no ser necesario, pero necesito pasar un tiempo con mi gente. Robin, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada, todo fue hermoso, sin embargo pienso que nuestra relación fue una equivocación... creo que deberíamos terminar con esto, olvidarlo todo... como si nunca hubiera pasado... yo por mi parte lo haré, nosotros no podemos ser más que buenos amigos... **hermanos**, además... creo que deberías volver con Starfire, sé que ella aún te quiere, y ...-Raven no pudo seguir hablando, un fuerte y cálido abrazo por parte de Robin la interrumpió.

-Raven... mira... yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada... y no creo que lo que lo nuestro sea algo erróneo, pero no te obligaré a seguir a mi lado.

-...-Raven se sentía muy mal por terminar de esa manera su relación, ella notó en la expresión de su líder un dejo de profunda tristeza, pese a esto, ella no pronuncio ni una palabra.

-Aun que...-En ese momento Robin rompió el abrazo, apartándose algunos pasos de la gótica para continuar hablando. -yo también pienso que eres la mejor amiga... la mejor **hermana** que alguien pueda tener... –Ahora en su voz se percibía esperanza, y tranquilidad. -solo que no entiendo entonces por que te vas??

-Robin... perdona que te lo diga así pero... eso es algo que no te incumbe... y si me permites... es hora de irme.

-A caso ya no te sentirás cómoda con mi presencia?... es por eso que quieres irte?? Abandonaras a tu equipo... a tus amigos... a tu familia así nada más??... sin, sin razón aparente??

Raven de verdad quería irse, pero en su mente había una gran batalla entre sus sentimientos que le rogaban que se quedara al lado del joven maravilla en compañía de sus amigos...y la razón que le ordenaba marcharse hasta que las cosas mejoraran, la primera era el camino del corazón, del valor y la fuerza para afrontar lo que fuera a ocurrir, la segunda era el camino de la prudencia, y hasta en cierto punto de la cobardía. Todo esto combinado con los argumentos de Robin, la necesidad de irse, y su temprano embarazo causaron que ella no pudiera más; sus piernas flaquearon, la vista se le nubló y sin previo aviso se desmayó.

-Raven?!!, Raven??!! -Gritó el joven líder al notar el desvanecimiento de su amiga, rápidamente la sostuvo entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo; inclusive la sacudió con cierta delicadeza para hacer que ella volviera en si, pero no ocurría nada, rápidamente la alzó en sus brazos y entró como un rayo a la enfermería, la recostó sobre una camilla y de inmediato llamó a Cyborg por el transmisor.

-Cyborg!!!, Cyborg!! Ven lo más rápido que puedas a la enfermería!!

-Que pasa hermano?, por que la prisa?

-Raven se desmayó!!

-Raven?? Que no ya se había ido??

-Solo date prisa!!! -Dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Cyborg llegó lo más rápido posible a la enfermería, le hizo un chequeo completo a Raven; después de revisar los datos al parecer ella estaba en perfecto estado de salud, pero era muy extraño el desmayo, comenzó a sospechar... bueno en realidad él ya tenía idea de lo de Robin y Raven, así que le realizo unos análisis de sangre; y en los resultados confirmó su sospecha, iba a salir a informarle a sobre el estado de salud de ella a Robin pero no pudo, Raven estaba despertando.

-Mmmm...

-Raven?? Como te sientes??

-Hola Cyborg, mareada...que me pasó?

-Sufriste un desmayo... pero no te preocupes... los exámenes indican que los **dos** estarán bien.

-O.O! Los dos?? Cyborg... tu???...

-Si Raven lo se... pero... por que no le has dicho nada?

-No debe saberlo Cy, ninguno debería saberlo, si algún villano se entera sería muy peligroso, Cyborg... por favor no se lo digas... ni a él... ni a nadie.

-Raven... somos tus amigos... y Robin te quiere mucho, nunca permitiríamos que algo malo te pasara.

-Lo se Cy, pero ya tome la decisión, es por el bien de todos, es por eso que me iré a Azarath, ahí no correremos peligro, y evitaré que ustedes también lo corran.

-Raven, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no le diré a nadie, solo que sigo pensando que no es correcto que te vayas.

-Gracias Cyborg... pero ya me tengo que ir... es mejor así... Cuídate, cuídense mucho.

Raven abrazó al hombre de metal y este correspondió el abrazo, después ella pronunció un conjuro y abrió un portal directo hasta Azarath, entró en él y unos segundos después desapareció.

-Cuídate Raven. -Cyborg murmullo, y salió de la enfermería donde fue interceptado por todos para saber que es lo que había pasado con Raven, el hombre metálico le dijo que solo había sido un simple desmayo, que no era nada por que preocuparse, Robin quiso ir a verla, pero su amigo se lo impidió, le dijo que ella ya se había marchado; Robin no le creyó y entró a la enfermería, solo para comprobar lo que su amigo le había dicho.

Después de su partida y en el transcurso del tiempo, los titanes protegían a la ciudad como siempre, pero en todo momento la extrañaban, esperaban con ansiedad a que ella regresara, mientras tanto, entrenaban muy duro; para algunas misiones ellos necesitaron de los poderes de Raven, pero como ella no podía volver, tuvieron que arreglárselas solos. Al cavo de unos meses, muchos cambios ocurrieron; el chico maravilla dejó de ser Robin... aquel joven de colorido uniforme, para convertirse en un adulto, Nigthwing... así se hacia llamar ahora, su uniforme cambió de rojo, verde y amarillo a uno completamente negro con un cuervo azul de alas extendidas adornando el pecho, la capa había dejado de formar parte de su uniforme. En apariencia física había dejado de ser un niño, su complexión era ahora la de un hombre fuerte y ágil, su musculatura ya estaba completamente desarrollada y dejó crecer su cabello negro.

En el transcurso del tiempo él y Star rehicieron su noviazgo... (N/A: Noooo... TT.TT) ellos y sus amigos también cambiaron un poco, Starfire ya no era la bella jovencita inocente, se convirtió en una hermosa mujer, pero lo inocente no se le quitó, e hizo unas pequeñas modificaciones a su traje, ahora se notaba más su figura esbelta desarrollada, al igual que a Terra, solo que ella no le dio mucha importancia a su apariencia, en su uniforme tenía un pequeño cambio por aquí, y otro por allá, más bien se concentró en mejorar sus habilidades; BM (Beast Man) como se hacia llamar ahora, ya que hacia algunos años ese había sido su sueño, pero a Cyborg y a los demás no les agradaba mucho, así que le llamaban "Bestita"; él solo aumento su altura y sus habilidades también mejoraron, Cyborg sin embargo, continuó actualizando y mejorando su cuerpo robótico. El año que Raven había dicho que tardaría en regresar, estaba por concluir, pese a eso ella no volvió, pasaron más meses y ella no regresaba, Nigthwing y los demás empezaron a preocuparse, ya que ella ni siquiera se comunicaba con ellos, y ya eran un año y cuatro meses desde su partida.

Desde que Raven se había ido, una vez que la gente notó su ausencia durante las pequeñas batallas de los titanes contra los persistentes villanos, comenzaron a sacar conclusiones. Los periódicos publicaban con crueldad los "chismes" de la población... algunos decían que ella los había abandonado, otros que Nightwing la había echado del equipo, algunos más creían que ella había muerto en un combate y los Titanes habían incubierto el deceso; había muchas teorías referentes a la desaparición de la oscura titán, pero solo los titanes honorarios y algunos villanos sabían que ella había regresado a Azarath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El misterio se ha resuelto, ahora ya todos sabemos quien es el padre de Azareth...

me imagino que más de alguno pensó que este capi contendría lemmon o algo así por las "precauciones" que les puse más arriba... jejeje... También me imagino que para algunos hubo varios párrafos difíciles de leer... ya que este fue un R&R al 100...jeje... otros quedaron algo decepcionados por la revelación y algunos más quedaron satisfechos con el resultado... Mas que nada en este capítulo quise que se enteraran del porqué Raven ocultó a toda costa la identidad del padre de Azareth, tal vez no pude expresar muy bien las situaciones como yo quería pero la idea era esa...

También me quise concentrar en lo sucedido después de la partida de la 2° generación, ya que ellos en su versión adolescente no aparecerán de nuevo por algunos capítulos... pero si sigo diciéndoles lo que quise decir... bueno, no tendría caso seguir actualizando el fic...jeje a demás quiero disculparme por haber hecho de este un "episodio" muy corto a comparación de los anteriores... pero ya verán por que...

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora... nos leeremos pronto, me agrada que actualicen pronto y por eso yo lo hago (Eso fue una indirecta para **Precious.little.cat** y **Daenotsu**... ¬¬, Chicos ya actualicen pronto... yo me aburro... y ya quiero saber que pasará con sus fic's TT.TT), si lo han notado, nunca dejo pasar más de tres días entre cada actualización...jeje... Ok! Ahora si... cuídense mucho, no se olviden de los reviews n.n, pasen un lindo fin de semana y...

**¡Viva México!**

Att:** Raven The Dark Wings Angel**

P.D.: Ahora si puedo gritarlo a los 4 vientos… **R&R 4Ever**!! Jeje… Bye!!


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Las Cosas Cambian?

Hola!! jeje... como les prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo... jeje... Agradézcanle a **Precious.little.cat**, ya que no iba a subir este capítulo hasta mañana...jeje... pero bueno... originalmente, este episodio será corto como el pasado... (Apropósito... quién ganó apuestas con lo de la paternidad de Azareth??? Jeje...), pero quería complacerlos y junté otro capítulo... pero quedó bien... a mi parecer ¬¬.

Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews [**Beastboy12325**,** Precious.littlecat**, **El Santo Pegaso **(Oye yo pensé que ya te habías olvidado de este fic n.n), **Daenotsu **(Siempre me animan muuucho tus reviews, a parte de que tus criticas siempre son muy constructivas y gracias por la información secreta pero por favor!! No pongas los dos episodios de un jalón TT.TT... mejor déjanos en suspenso... como a mi con lo de la 2° "cosa" importante... ¿Emmm Que será??... n.n), **Fabysfafa**, **Nikky-vampirella**... TT.TT... ya que justo cuando pensé que esta historia iba directo al fondo... los reviews que me llegan, son muuuuuy alentadores... **Gracias!! n.n**

Bueno, creo que ahora ya me paso mucho de la lanza con los agradecimientos... media página solo para decir "**Gracias**" jeje... pero como ya les había dicho... lo considero muy necesario... ya que sin ustedes los lectores, los fic's no serian nada... Bueno ahora si ya me dejo de tanta cursilería y los dejo leer en paz... así que lean y Disfruten.. n.n

The TEEN TITANS no me pertenecen... pero tal vez en algún universo paralelo... lo son... n.n see como no... ¬¬

**Nota**... Recuerdan que en el capítulo anterior les dije que BB ahora BM seria llamado Bestita??... bueno pues decidí cambiarlo... jeje... es que no me gustó como sonaba U.U'... jeje... Ok! Continuemos...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 8: ¿Las cosas Cambian?**

Era un día como cualquier otro, solo que esta vez alguien se aventuro a causar problemas: los titanes estaban luchando en el centro de la ciudad contra Red X, quien también se había hecho más fuerte con el tiempo, y a su traje, que años atrás le había robado al chico maravilla, le hizo algunas mejoras, se había vuelto demasiado poderoso y por lo tanto igual de peligroso. Los titanes no podían hacerle mucho daño, ya que el Xenothium que le daba poder al traje, era muy inestable y cualquier daño que este recibiera provocaría una enorme explosión, tan grande como para destruir la mitad de la ciudad. Ya llevaban largo rato peleando, tratando de detenerlo, Starfire quedó herida tras ser alcanzada por un proyectil que le dañara una pierna, así que sus amigos le dijeron que se apartara del lugar por su seguridad, Nightwing, Logan, Cyborg y Terra seguían combatiéndolo, pero Red X lanzó una pequeña bomba que al explotar lastimó a Logan dejándolo inconsciente, Terra acudió a ayudarlo, quiso hacerlo reaccionar pero no podía; Los titanes llevaban las de perder, Nightwing atacaba al villano con diferentes estilos de golpes, patadas y hasta sus birdarang explosivos, nada funcionaba; Starfire no podía hacer nada por sus amigos, de repente una sombra negra se apareció enfrente de ella, se le acercó y le dijo:

-¿?: Starfire... cuídalo un momento por favor. –Esta persona le dejó un pequeño bulto entre brazos. Starfire confundida lo tomó, estaba sorprendida por lo que veía, unos segundos después la pelirroja reaccionó y miro lo que tenía entre sus brazos, era un bebe, un pequeño de aproximadamente siete meses de edad, envuelto entre una mantita negra.

De vuelta en la batalla, Cyborg se lanzó al ataque pero cayó pesadamente al suelo después de que una X roja lo tocara y casi vaciara su celda de poder, el líder se había quedado solo, era todo o nada, solo estaba él y su contrincante. Red X iba a atacarlo pero se detuvo de golpe al no poderse mover y verse a si mismo envuelto por un aura negra que lo inmovilizó; Nightwing, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, "a caso ella había vuelto??"; Se pregunto a si mismo. De la nada una figura femenina se acerca a un Red X inmóvil quitándole en un parpadeo, el cinturón que le daba energía a su traje.

-Deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de atacar de nuevo a mis amigos.

-Tú?? O.O! Se supone que te habías ido??

-Pues ya estoy de regreso.

Dijo y se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba Nightwing, ella vio que los titanes ya estaban de pié, reunidos, Logan ya había recuperado el conocimiento pero se mantenía de pié apoyándose en Terra, Starfire como pudo se levantó y se colocó al lado de sus amigos, todos estaban sorprendidos, Raven había vuelto, ahora su aspecto era diferente, su figura era prácticamente, el de una mujer adulta, su atuendo ya no era el mismo, su leotardo negro cambió a un vestido ajustado negro y largo, con unas aberturas a los costados que comenzaban un poco debajo de la cadera, su capa que seguía siendo azul, ahora tenía dos medallones de cuervo en vez de uno como hace algún tiempo, su cinturón con dijes rojos ya no estaba; también su calzado era distinto, ahora usaba unas zapatillas negras. Sus amigos al verla, además de alegrarse y sorprenderse... pensaron que se veía muy bien, especial mente Nightwing (N/A: jeje él se lo perdió... jeje n.n). Ella se acercó hasta donde los titanes estaban.

-Raven: Por que esas caras??... Que no querían verme?? -Dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha de la capa. Dejando al descubierto su ahora larga cabellera, que le llegaba hasta la cadera.

-Terra: Raven, eres tu?? O.o

-BB: Raven!!! Volviste!! n.n

-Cyborg: Raven... ya te habías tardado en regresar... nos tenías preocupados.

-Raven: Lo siento amigos... es una larga historia... –En su rostro se notaba alegría, ella había esperado por mucho tiempo para volver a ver a sus amigos, pero, no pudo terminar la frase, Nightwing la interrumpió con un fuerte abrazo, como si la sujetara para que nunca se volviera a ir como en aquella ocasión hacia poco más de un año, cuando estaba por irse.

-Nightwing: Raven... por que no volviste cuando dijiste que lo harías??

-Raven: Ro... Robin, lo siento, yo... -Dijo correspondiendo tímidamente el abrazo.

-Nightwing: Shhh... no digas más, lo importante es que volviste, que estas de nuevo con nosotros, que estas conmigo. –Claro que lo último lo dijo solo para ella, al oído.

-Starfire: Amiga Raven... es glorioso volverte a ver, estábamos ansiosos por tu regreso, pero por favor, quien es este pequeño??

-Raven: Hola Starfire... -Dijo zafándose del abrazo de Nightwing, haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado la ultima frase que él le dijo, y tomando en brazos al pequeño. -Tengo que hablar con ustedes, podríamos ir a la torre??

Todos sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza, pero Nightwing al ver al pequeño, pasaron dos ideas por su cabeza... una; que Raven había hecho su vida, y que había otra persona ocupando su corazón o dos: no... eso no seria posible. Después de capturar por fin a "X" y de dejarlo a cargo de las autoridades... ya estaban de vuelta en la torre, para ser más exacta, estaban en la sala; Cyborg ya había cambiado su celda de energía y estaba vendando las heridas de Starfire y los demás. Nightwing, Raven con él bebe en brazos y Terra estaban sentados en el sofá.

-Terra: Raven, de que es lo que querías hablar con nosotros??

-Logan: Si Raven... tienes muchas... haaaaauchhh!!... explicaciones que darnos! –Al parecer Cyborg tenía tanta disposición y delicadeza para vendar como Logan para manejar el auto T.

-Nightwing: Déjenla amigos, tal vez no deberíamos preguntarle.

-Raven: No Robin... tienen razón, pero primero quiero pedirles una disculpa, lamento haberme ido aquel día sin avisarles, y por no haber regresado cuando lo prometí.

-Cyborg: No te preocupes Raven... nosotros no tenemos derecho a juzgarte.

-Starfire: Amiga Raven, perdona mi insistencia pero por favor, quien es ese pequeño?? –Que insistente se había vuelto la pelirroja con el tiempo no creen??...jeje pero ella lo que quería saber era si...

-Raven: No hay problema, es sobre él de quien les quiero hablar; él es mi hijo, su nombre es Azareth.

Todos: QUEEEEEEEE??

-Logan: Azareth?? Que no así se llamaba el tipo que... O.O! -El joven verde no pudo seguir hablando, el hombre de metal le tapó la boca.

-Cyborg: Cállate bestita!! ... Azareth... esta bien, es un buen nombre. -Dijo y regaló una sonrisa a la recién llegada.

-Starfire: Raven... es un bebe hermoso... y el nombre le queda perfecto.

-Nightwing: Raven podemos hablar un segundo... en privado?? -Dijo al momento de ponerse de pié y caminar unos pasos.

-Raven: Claro... Terra, lo cuidarías por mi un segundo?? -Dijo la oscura titán entregándole su más preciado tesoro a una de sus mejores amigas. Luego se puso de pié y siguió a Nightwing hasta el otro lado de la sala.

-Sobre qué es lo que quieres hablar??

-Raven... dime una cosa... ese pequeño es... es...

-Tu hijo??... si... –Raven sabia lo que el antiguo petirrojo pensaba, el vínculo... lo recuerdan??...

-Mi.. hijo... valla... –A pesar de que lo sospechaba, el que Raven lo confirmara lo dejó algo impresionado.

-Robin, escucha... no estas obligado a nada, parece que rehiciste tu relación con Starfire, y yo no quiero que por mi culpa ustedes se separen.

-Pero Raven yo... el es también mi hijo y...

-Yo no te estoy negando nada... pero de verdad no nos haces falta, yo puedo arreglármelas sola, ya lo hice por más de un año. Y escucha, nadie más lo sabe, bueno solo Cyborg, pero el me juró no decir nada, y...

-Cyborg lo sabía y no me dijo nada??? Cyborg me las va a pagar!! ¬¬"

-... Robin, te pido por favor que tú tampoco digas nada al respecto. Los demás ya deben estar sacando conclusiones, y como ya saben que su nombre es Azareth, bueno... nadie sospechará.

-Lo tenías todo planeado, verdad??

-No entiendo... ¬¬

-Nos dijiste aquella vez que te ibas por que descubriste que estabas embarazada, cierto??

-Bueno... yo... tienes razón, pero a demás de todas maneras no podía quedarme, si algún villano se llegaba a enterar de mi estado, no dudarían en atacarnos, sería muy riesgoso para todos.

-Pero no crees que aún es peligroso??

-Si, aún lo es, pero ahora no tanto, ya puedo defenderme muy bien a mi misma y a él también. No creas que me la pasé maternal todo el tiempo en Azarath, también mejoré mis habilidades.

-Bueno, puedes contar con nosotros, no permitiremos que les hagan daño, yo no lo permitiré.

-Logan: Raven??? Creo que tu bebe necesita un cambio de pañales!!! –La voz del verde se escucho desde la sala.

-Raven: Eso es algo desagradable... Ahora voy!! -Gritó para que su asqueado amigo "resistiera" un poco más. -confío en ti, bueno el deber me llama. ¬¬ -Ahora se dirigía a Nightwing.

Raven se fue hacia donde estaban sus compañeros. Nightwing se quedó unos segundos pero después la siguió.

-Logan: Raven... Que demonios comió este bebe?? Parece que se esta echando a perder!!

-Raven: Cállate BB!, ahora tienes un sobrino... tú eres su padrino de pañales!!

-Todos: Jajajaja!!

-Logan: Ja, ja, ja!! ¬¬"... pues fíjate que... O.O! sobrino... o sea que quieres que sea su tío?? O.o

-Raven: Claro... necesitaré un poco de ayuda. n.n

-Logan: Cyborg, escuchaste eso?? Yo seré su tío... já!

-Cyborg: No te ilusiones bestita, ya verás que él me querrá mas a mi... ya que tu le darás miedo... por si no lo recuerdas eres verde!!

-Logan: Heeeeyyyyy!! ¬¬"

-Starfire: Esperen amigos por favor...yo también quiero ser eso que le llaman tío!!

-Nightwing: Star... en tu caso, serías su tía... y todos vamos a ser sus tíos... que te parece Raven??

-Raven: Súper ¬¬!

Todos comenzaron a pelearse por decidir quien sería el mejor tío para Azareth, en el transcurso de los días, Raven les enseño a todos como cambiar pañales, sin embargo Logan se desmayó varias veces al intentarlo, Cyborg le obsequio a su nuevo sobrino una cuna hecha por él mismo, la cual Raven la colocó junto a su cama en su antigua habitación, la cual, los titanes habían mantenido intacta desde su partida; las chicas, incluida Abeja, secuestraron varias veces a Raven para llevarla al centro comercial y vaciar prácticamente las tiendas para bebés y maternidad. La vida de Raven comenzaba a ser como antes, solo que ahora... tenía un hijo.

Así transcurrieron dos años, varias bodas entre titanes ocurrieron en ese lapso, bueno en realidad sólo una, pero era una boda triple en la cual las parejas eran, Starfire y Nightwing, Cyborg y Abeja, Logan y Terra; pero en la fiesta, algún villano, el anciano de Mumbo en realidad, pensó que podía robar las alhajas de las damas presentes, pero lo que no notó es que ahí se encontraban todos los titanes honorarios, y al verse rodeado ni siquiera trato de defenderse, se rindió inmediatamente. En la celebración de las bodas Jinx y Flash dieron una importante noticia, la cigüeña se adelantó, ella estaba embarazada, y se casarían en un par de semanas. Semanas que pasaron muy rápido, Abeja y Cyborg tuvieron que interrumpir su luna de miel para asistir a la celebración, Starfire y Nightwing para esas fechas ya habían terminado su Herknagl, así le llamaba Starfire a su luna de miel, Terra y Logan no pudieron asistir, o no querían por que nadie los pudo localizar después de que salieran de viaje.

Lamentablemente durante un ataque o mejor dicho venganza hacia Jinx por parte de sus ex compañeros, los cinco del mal, ella perdió a su bebé después de ser cruelmente atacada. Con respecto al crimen en la ciudad todo iba mejor que nunca, los villanos no causaban muchos percances, ahora los Titanes (Así se hacían llamar por que jóvenes ya no quedaban muchos) se preocupaban más por ayudar en casos de desastres naturales o cumplir con misiones de rescate, en secuestros, o fungían de guardaespaldas para alguna celebridad o persona de la política; Azareth era el consentido de todos, pues era el único pequeño, pero eso no le duró mucho, por que Abeja unas semanas después de su boda con Cyborg, anunció su embarazo.

Claro, después del percance de Jinx, entre todos los titanes protegían a la chica; la pequeña Elizabeth nació tres meses antes de que Azareth cumpliera tres años, ahora él tenía que compartir toda la atención, pero siempre fue el favorito de algunos; Logan y Terra por su parte y después de regresar de su viaje, anunciaron a sus amigos que pronto serían padres, y que serían gemelos. Unos meses después de que Tania y Gerald nacieran Starfire dio a luz a una pequeña niña, Violeta, así decidieron llamarla, lo extraño es que su embarazo sólo duró cuatro meses y ni Starfire ni Nightwing sabían que iban a ser padres hasta que la barriga de Star comenzara a crecer mucho y muy rápido, tenía un hipo incontenible y sus cejas se pusieran moradas; (Extraterrestres!! ¬¬) Por supuesto que para Raven los nacimientos no eran sorpresa, por que ella ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, de hecho ella les daba pistas o ideas a las futuras madres de cómo llamar a sus hijos, ya ninguno de los Titanes fundadores recordaba aquella convivencia que tuvieron con los chicos que se parecían a ellos.

Los años siguieron transcurriendo, once para ser exacta, Abeja se mudó a la torre oeste después de casarse con Cyborg, Kid Flash ocupo su lugar en la torre este, pero con Aqualad como líder de los titanes Este. Los hijos de los poderosos titanes crecieron rápidamente, descubrieron sus poderes y habilidades y cada uno fue entrenado y educado por sus padres. Elizabeth era una hermosa niña de color con ojos cafés oscuros, podía volar y no necesitaba las armas que usaba su madre para disparar potentes descargas eléctricas, ella solo necesitaba de sus puños para hacerlo; a demás para su corta edad era una experta en robótica e informática y era toda una maestra en las matemáticas, su carácter era casi idéntico al de sus padres, alegre y retadora.

Los gemelos a pesar de que no eran muy parecidos físicamente, compartían el mismo carácter, eran muy risueños y alegres, una que otra vez contaban chistes malos; sabían todo acerca de muchos lugares, eran muy buenos en geografía y unos expertos en videojuegos, Gerald tenía los poderes de su madre y un gran parecido a ella a excepción de que él tenía sus ojos verdes y el cabello más corto, Tania heredó los poderes de Logan pero por fortuna para ella, su color de piel era el mismo que el de Terra, su cabello era largo y negro con tonalidades verdes, sus ojos eran grandes y azules.

Violeta era la menor de todos, pero no por eso era menos poderosa; no, ella era muy fuerte, ágil e inteligente, sabía mucho de artes marciales, también era muy bonita, tenía un gran parecido a su madre cuando ella era joven, su cabello era largo y negro, sus ojos eran unas enormes y expresivas esmeraldas, pero sus cejas eran como las de un humano normal, su tono de piel era un poco bronceada, su fuerza física y agilidad solo eran superadas por la de su "primo" mayor, Azareth; y su carácter era idéntico al de Starfire, inocente, muy alegre y a veces algo sensible, ya que cuando Azareth o Gerald le quitaban sus juguetes lloraba como si le hubieran cortado un brazo U.U'. Azareth al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, era un chico muy alegre y nunca escondía lo que sentía, todos creían que por poseer los poderes de Raven él también tendría que reprimir sus emociones y meditar mucho, pero como ya sabemos por sus venas corría más sangre humana que esencia demoníaca, y él a pesar que no hacía estallar lo que estuviera a su lado por el simple hecho de reír, era sometido por su madre a arduas horas de meditación y pasaba muchas horas en el gimnasio aprendiendo a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, artes marciales, etc.; y era muy bueno, todo se lo debía a quién él creía que era su tío, Nightwing.

Los titanes fundadores entrenaron y educaron muy bien a sus hijos desde pequeños ya que unos años después de que Violeta naciera, Raven les contó que los chicos que los visitaron hace años eran sus hijos, que en el futuro en el que ellos vivían Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, Logan, Terra y otros titanes honorarios, murieran durante una batalla, y que su asesino era el villano contra el que habían luchado ya en una ocasión, Zorex; pero que este tenía un hermano mayor, un tal Zaxx. Todos al escuchar la historia obviamente quedaron muy sorprendidos y un tanto horrorizados. Pero ella los tranquilizó diciéndoles que ella misma los había confinado a ambos a una dimensión, en la cual era casi imposible escapar, pero no por eso debían bajar la guardia.

Raven siempre quiso que su hijo estuviera bien preparado por si había problemas, a demás él era el más grande y poderoso de todos los descendientes de Titanes y en dado caso que esos villanos atacaran, Violeta, Tania, Gerald, Elis y Azareth serían de gran ayuda, solo en caso de que ellos (Los titanes) no pudieran derrotarlos (A los villanos). Pero para la corta edad de los descendientes, ya todos eran igual de poderosos que sus respectivos padres a la edad de 17 años. Así que de vez en cuando permitían que ellos se hicieran cargo de defender la ciudad, como entrenamiento para cuando ellos asumieran el título de los "Jóvenes Titanes", según Nightwing decía, pero siempre alguno de ellos los vigilaba o andaba cerca por si las cosas se ponían feas. Aun que nunca tuvieron que intervenir, por que solo los ponían a cargo de misiones un tanto fáciles, siempre tenían que detener a simples malhechores o villanos de poca calaña.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno se que hice muuuchos saltos de tiempo... pero este fanfic sería demasiado extenso si me pusiera a escribir lo que imagino que hicieron los Titanes durante todo ese tiempo... no creen??... jeje n.n

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado... y prepárense para lo que viene... muajajajajaja... Por lo pronto y hasta mi próxima actualización... sus reviews son bienvenidos... jeje... Bye!!

Att: **Raven The Dark Wings Angel **

P.D.: **Raven&Robin 4Ever!!** n.n


	9. Chapter 9: Viejos Conocidos

Hola!! jeje... aquí me tienen de nuevo... dándoles lata... jeje... debo admitir que no pensaba subir este capítulo hoy... quería hacerlos esperar un poco más (Muajajaja...) ... pero hasta yo tenía ganas de actualizar... jeje n.n y a demás yo le prometí a alguien que no dejaría pasar más de 72 horas entre cada actualización... jeje así que ahora ya lo saben... cada nuevo capítulo será entre 48 y 72 hrs... Ok?? Jeje

Y bueno, como siempre quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews: (**Bestboy 12325, Caludia Skyangel**),y por sus felicitaciones para mi, por mi cumple... [**Precious.little.cat (**Gracias!! muchas... muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos... há! Y ya quiero leer mi regalo... he?? Jeje)**, Daenotsu **(Thankyou Very much!! Jeje, há! y si, tienes razón por eso me salté tanto el tiempo en el capi. Pasado.. XP... por cierto... Muy buen capí. de "¿Te Vas?"... me muero por leer el siguiente n.n n//.//n **Gracias!!**

Ahora si... jeje... há! un aviso o precaución... si tienen una caja de pañuelos por ahí... les recomiendo que la pongan al alcance de la mano... por que mientras escribía este capítulo... y aun que se oiga algo... emmm vulgar... lloré a moco tendido TT.TT... así que ya saben... lean y disfruten!! n.n

The TEEN TITANS no me pertenecen... pero si cooperan conmigo para comprarlos... les prometo que mandaré a los estudios de animación sus fanfictions... jeje... (Dios!!... por que seré tan graciosa??... jeje... ¬¬)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 9: "Viejos Conocidos"**

El sol estaba saliendo, una silueta se distinguía en la azotea de la Torre T, no era otra que una titán en posición de flor de loto, Raven estaba en medio de su meditación, los tenues y cálidos rayos del sol rozaban su pálida piel, que a pesar de los años conservaba su frescura.

-Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..., Azarath Metrion Zinthos..., Buen día Nigthwing. - Pronunció lo último al percatarse de que alguien había llegado a hacerle compañía.

-Buen día Raven, Veo que nunca voy a poder tomarte por sorpresa.

-Sabes que no necesito tener los ojos abiertos para saber que alguien esta cerca. -Dijo poniendo sus pies en el suelo y girando para quedar de frente a su líder. -¿Que se te ofrece?, no estarías aquí de no ser por que necesites hablar de algo importante.

-Tienes razón, veras... tengo una duda.

-De que se trata?

-Por qué no nos dijiste en seguida lo de los chicos, los villanos y demás, cuando éramos jóvenes?

-Por que de haberlo hecho, pude haber causado que Azareth, Violeta o cualquiera de ellos no existiera y...

-Yo no me refería a eso.. -La interrumpió Nightwing.

-Entonces a que?

-... por que no me dijiste en ese entonces, que Azareth era nuestro hijo...

-Nightwing por favor, no hables de eso aquí... hay cámaras lo olvidas, Starfire podría escucharnos.

-No te preocupes, ella sigue dormida, y Cyborg es el único que revisa las grabaciones...

-Aun asi creo que esto no es correcto.

-Me pregunto... como habrían sido nuestras vidas...

-Ese era el problema, que todo habría cambiado su curso.

-Pero..-El no pudo continuar por que la alarma comenzó a sonar, los medallones que Raven lleva en su capa comenzaron a parpadear con una luz rojiza.

-Problemas!!

Un minuto después, doce personas estaban en la sala de la torre, parados todos enfrente de la enorme pantalla. Cyborg tecleaba algo y de repente en la pantalla se mostraban imágenes de la ciudad totalmente en ruinas.

-Nig: Cyborg, que demonios esta pasando en la ciudad?

-Cy: Eso es precisamente lo que estoy tratando de averiguar!

-Rav: Hooo no!! -Raven no podía creer lo que veía, en la pantalla se mostraba a Zorex y su hermano mayor quienes estaban causando pánico.

-Az: Madre.. que esta pasando??

-Terr: Chicos, salgan de la habitación un momento por favor.

-Elis: Por que?... que es lo que esta pasando?? O.o

-Nig: Chicos es una orden!!

Y sin protestar una sola palabra más Violeta, Azareth, Tania, Gerald y Elis, abandonaron el lugar; todos sabían que no debían desobedecer una orden directa y mucho menos si esta provenía de Nightwing. Pero dentro de la sala los mayores planeaban que hacer ante tal situación, un tenso ambiente se respiraba dentro de las gran sala.

-Cy: Raven, estos son los sujetos de los que nos hablaste?

-Rav: Así es Cyborg.

-Terr: Pero como es que regresaron, que no se supone que los enviaste a un lugar del cual no podrían salir?

-Rav: Si, pero... no tengo idea de cómo lograron escapar de ahí.

-Log: Pero, no se supone que al derrotarlos cambiamos el futuro??

-Rav: Tal vez alteramos un poco el curso de la vida, pero eso no significa que ellos no pudieran regresar...

-Star: Sea como sea, debemos detenerlos, no podemos permitir que sigan destruyendo la ciudad...-Dirigiéndose a Nigthwing- Que medidas tomaremos?

-Nig: ...Estas... -Sacando su comunicador- Nightwing llamando a todos los Titanes, Acudan a Jump City, Repito, acudan de inmediato a Jump City... Titanes...Se avecina una gran batalla.

Kole, Bushido, Heraldo, Estrella Roja, todos recibieron la transmisión, el aviso llegó a cada titán honorario del planeta, todos escucharon con atención la voz del líder, ya que no muy seguido captaban una señal de alarma, y menos si era el mismísimo Nightwing el que hablaba por el comunicador, ya que desde hacia años otros titanes ya fuera Cyborg, por ser el más capacitado para esos asuntos, o algún miembro honorario el que realizaba las comunicaciones. Y aun que algunos de los titanes honorarios ya habían formado una familia, o habían abandonado la vida de súper héroes, dejando atrás a sus seres queridos, sin saber si iban a regresar, sin pensarlo dos veces salieron en ayuda de sus camaradas.

-Nig: Amigos, el día a llegado...

-Star: Debemos salir victoriosos en este encuentro...

-Cy: No podemos darnos por vencidos...

-Rav: Debemos luchar por nuestro futuro.

-Log: Por nuestra ciudad.

-Terr: Por nuestros hijos...-Dijo tomando de la mano a su verde esposo.

-Nig: Bien equipo este es el plan...

Nightwing dio instrucciones a los titanes de qué hacer mientras los refuerzos llegaban, el plan era simple, tratar de detener a Zorex y Zaxx por sus propios medios, y en caso de no poder hacerlo, tratar de salvar a toda la gente que pudieran y aguardar la llegada de los titanes honorarios; aun que realmente no sabían cuál era el nivel de pelea de estos sujetos, pero el solo saber que habían logrado escapar de donde Raven los había enviado era más que suficiente para comenzar a pensar en todas las posibilidades, y a temer lo peor.

Mientras ellos planeaban salvar el futuro los chicos no entendían que era lo que estaba sucediendo, así que para tratar de encontrar respuestas se reunieron en la habitación de Violeta para hablar, Tania y Elis estaban sentadas en la cama de Violeta, ella estaba sentada en un pequeño buró, Gerald estaba sentado sobre el escritorio de la pelinegra y Azareth se mantenía de pié frente a sus amigos.

-Azareth... tienes una idea de que es lo que esta pasando aquí??

-No... todo esto es muy extraño Gerald.

-Sea lo que sea debe ser algo muy grave, tanto como para habernos sacado de la sala.

-Elis tiene razón, vieron la cara que puso la tía Raven al ver a los sujetos de la pantalla??

-Concuerdo contigo amiga Tania...ciertamente ella se veía muy perturbada... eso no es nada común en ella.

-Si... yo jamás la había visto así...-Dijo Azareth con cierta preocupación- Algo nos están ocultando... pero la pregunta es que?

-Amigos por favor... nuestros padres deben tener una buena razón, debemos confiar en ellos... además son los Titanes, no debemos angustiarnos, no hay villano que pueda derrotarlos.

-Todo lo que has dicho es cierto Violeta, pero esta no es una situación común... algo muy malo debe estar pasando, todos se comportaron muy extraños, además los sujetos que aparecieron en pantalla no los había visto nunca.

-Tania ahora que lo dices... yo tampoco los había visto nunca... Elis... por que no buscas algo sobre estos sujetos en la base de datos de la torre, tal vez podamos saber mas de esto... Mientras, nosotros vamos con tu padre Violeta, para ver si nos dicen algo ellos mismos.

-Pero Azareth tu sabes que ellos no nos van a decir nada y...

-Violeta... –Gerald la interrumpió.- acaso no sabes que eso solo va a ser una distracción para que Elis pueda entrar a la computadora principal???...

-Ho... ahora lo entiendo...

-Bien amigos entonces eso es lo que haremos...-De repente el comunicador de Azareth sonó- Aquí Azareth... Nightwing!...que sucede??... Entendido... ahora vamos para aya. -Dijo cortando la comunicación y cerrando el transmisor.- Amigos... olvídense de eso... nos están esperando en la sala.

Unos minutos después, Violeta y los demás estaban en la sala donde se encontraban los Titanes, muy serios todos.

-Aza: Bien... ya estamos aquí todos... que pasa??

-Nig: Chicos... tenemos que hablar con ustedes muy seriamente...

-Elis: Pero mientras hablamos... la ciudad esta siendo destruida y ...

-Abe: Lo sabemos...-Interrumpió ella- pero lo que tenemos que decirles es más importante...

-Tan: Bueno... entonces de que se trata??

-Rav: Verán... los sujetos que están atacándonos en este momento son Zorex y su hermano mayor... Zaxx, vienen en busca de venganza... hace muchos años peleamos contra el menor que en aquel entonces era muy débil y fácilmente lo derrotamos, pero por algunas circunstancias nos enteramos de que tenía un hermano y que en el futuro... osea ahora... nos atacarían... y lo más probable es que ahora sean muy poderosos...

-Ger: Saben que... todo eso es genial... pero que es lo que quiere decir??

-Star: Que son muy peligrosos y que nos enfrentaremos a ellos con ayuda de los titanes honorarios, y para mantenerlos a salvo, ustedes se irán de la ciudad... Abeja los llevará a una base en donde estarán seguros...

-Aza: QUEEEEEEEEE??? Eso no es justo... Madre, si estos tipos son tan peligrosos como ustedes dicen, no podemos dejarlos solos, nosotros podemos ser de ayuda!!!...

-Vio: Azareth tiene razón... no queremos apartarnos de ustedes...

-Nig: No Violeta, ya tomamos una decisión... ustedes se irán en unos minutos... Abeja los llevará.

-Elis: Papá... has algo por favor... no queremos irnos... no queremos dejarlos.

-Cy: Lo siento chicos... es lo mejor.

-Aza: NO!! No nos iremos...

-Nig: Raven... ahora!!

Raven cerró los ojos un segundo para abrirlos de golpe, pero ahora sus ojos estaban en blanco, extendió sus brazos, pronunció su conjuro y de sus manos salieron una especie de látigos que rodearon a los chicos, quienes cayeron al suelo víctimas todos de la inconsciencia. -Lo siento Azareth... -Raven dijo en un murmullo a su hijo antes de que él cerrara sus ojos. Ese era el plan de Nightwing, obviamente los chicos no querrían irse por su cuenta, y la única manera ponerlos a salvo era dejándolos fuera de combate. Inmediatamente después de que los chicos cayeran al suelo, Terra, Abeja y Starfire corrieron al lado de sus hijas a ver como se encontraban, "Estarán bien, es lo mejor para ellos", dijo Raven para tranquilizarlas, aun que ella también estaba preocupada por su hijo, mientras, Logan, Cyborg y Nightwing cargaban a los chicos en brazos para llevarlos a la nave T y que Abeja los llevara a un lugar seguro. Una vez que ellos, aun inconscientes, ya estaban dentro de la nave, los titanes se despidieron de sus hijos, sin duda alguna, este sería uno de los momentos mas tristes y conmovedores para los Titanes.

-No te preocupes mi pequeña hija, de un momento a otro iremos tu padre y yo a buscarlos. -Le dijo la Thamaraniana a Violeta entre lagrimas, mientras Nightwing le daba un beso en la frente a su hija. Terra y BB también se despedían de sus hijos. -Tania... cuida de tu hermano... sabes que siempre se mete en problemas... permanezcan juntos. -Dijo Terra como si su hija pudiera escucharla. -Seeeee... y para cuando regresen les compraremos un nuevo videojuego... ya lo verán!! -Dijo Logan intentando no mostrar su tristeza y preocupación ante su esposa, antes de que Terra se soltara llorando y se arrojara a sus brazos... todos estaban tristes en ese momento, ninguno sabia si sobrevivirían a este nuevo reto. Y en el otro lado de la nave, estaban Cyborg y Abeja juntos mirando a su hija, para él la despedida iba a ser un poco más dura, ya que él dejaría ir no solo a su hija... si no también a su esposa... pero era un consuelo para el, el saber que ellas y sus "sobrinos" estarían a salvo.

Raven por su parte estaba contemplando a su hijo, a pesar de que ella sabia que hoy tendrían que pelear, desconocía por completo si esta vez ella saldría con vida, si dentro de unas horas iría por su hijo, si lo volvería a ver, cuando de pronto una cálida mano se posó sobre su hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos. -Estarán bien... él sabe defenderse solo, es muy fuerte y en caso de que algo suceda, cuidara de los demás... no te preocupes. -Dijo esa persona quien no era otro que Nightwing. Raven en respuesta se abalanzó a los brazos de su mejor amigo, líder, hermano y por sobre todo, el padre de su hijo, aun que ella no era muy dada hacer eso, no pudo evitarlo, realmente estaba preocupada por Azareth, y no logró contener más las lágrimas, mas sin embargo Cyborg tuvo que interrumpir el momento, ya que Zorex y Zaxx estaban causando demasiado daño a la ciudad, su despedida había durado más de lo previsto, y ya era hora de irse.

-Vamos amigos... es hora de que ellos se vayan. -Dijo el hombre metálico, para luego acercarse a su esposa a abrasarla.- Abeja... por favor cuídense, cuídalos mucho... nosotros iremos por ustedes una vez que esto se termine...

-Lo haré.. -Dijo ella para después besarlo con ternura, transmitiéndole el cariño, amor y tristeza que sentía en esos momentos, dejando correr por sus mejillas un par de lágrimas. Después ella tomó su lugar en la nave, en el asiento del piloto y encendió los motores. Los titanes solo pudieron ver como la nave despegaba de la azotea de la torre, llevándose lejos a las personas que más querían en la vida.

-Bien Amigos... como en los viejos tiempos...-Dijo Nightwing zafándose de los brazos de su esposa- TITANES ANDANDO!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TT.TT... que les pareció??... verdad que está algo sentimental?? TT.TT... jeje... bueno, pues espero que este capítulo les haya gustado... o que mínimo los haya hecho llorar... jeje... no pido nada verdad?? ¬¬

Qué les deparará el futuro a los Titanes??... Llegarán Azareth, violeta y los demás a salvo??... Cómo habrán logrado escapar los villanos de la dimensión de la Nada??... Los refuerzos llegarán a tiempo???... Subiré pronto el próximo capítulo??... bueno, la respuesta a esta y todas las demás preguntas las sabrán una vez que tenga... emm no se... 10 ó 20 reviews para este capítulo... jeje no se crean... sin importar que no reciba ningún review les juro que subiré el próximo capítulo en el fin de semana... jeje... hasta entonces...

¡¡Que la web los acompañe!!...jeje

Att: **Raven The Dark Wings Angel**

P.D.: **R&R 4Ever!! **Bye!! n.n


	10. Chapter 10: La Primera Batalla

**Hola**!!! Como han estado mis queridos lectores?? Espero que bien!! Jeje.. Bueno, primero que nada y como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, solo que esta vez ocuparé un poco más de espacio para cada uno... n.n

**-Beastboy 12325:** Gracias por mi review/regalo... jeje... cambiando un poquito de tema... te faltan unas clasecitas de sentimentalismo... jeje no, no te creas... es a juicio de cada quién, pero a mi si me pareció muy triste el capi pasado TT.TT

**-Swrv5: ** Verdad que si estuvo triste??... es solo que a los hombres les da pena admitir que lloraron todo e día después de haber leído el capítulo pasado U.U ... jeje... Gracias por tu review!! n.n

**-Fabysfafa:** ¡¡Que pequeño es el mundo!! No crees??... Jeje... Gracias por dejar tu review, es muy importante para mi saber su opinión... GRACIAS!!

**-****Ishii Sen Ling:** Hola!!! yo creí que me habías tirado de a loca cuando te invite a leer el fic... jeje... y me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado... jeje... Gracias por leer!! n.n

**-Nikky-vampirella:** Gracias por seguir esta historia y espero que sigan conmigo en los pocos capítulos que quedan de esta... O.O ups! Creo que di demasiada información...Gracias!!

**­-Ingrato****... quiero decir, Daenotsu: **jeje... oye que malvado eres!! Ayer estuve todo el día pegada a la computadora esperando haber que pasaba, ya que no fuiste muy específico con lo que me dijiste en el review. TT.TT Ahora por eso no podré usar la computadora mañana... que malo!!... pero bueno, te perdono solo por que tu fic me gusta mucho... pero si por eso me pierdo de algo... me las vas a pagar!!!... jeje... no es cierto... jeje. Oye que vengativo eres!! No soportas que alguien te remarque tus **errores** jeje... a parte yo no uso los signos de admiración al principio de la oración por que yo uso la regla de ortografía del ingles... donde solo se coloca el signo al final... XP... jeje y solo los coloco ambos cuando quiero mostrar más énfasis en la palabra u oración a los que se los coloco... jeje... seee como no ¬¬... jeje

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por mi parte para con los reviews, oigan alguien sabe que pasa con **Precious.little.cat**?? es que no e sabido nada de ella... se la robaron TT.TT... jeje espero que no U.U. Cualquier información comuníquese a los tels. 00-0000- 000... hasta que se te canse el dedo... jeje... hay creo que mis chistes son tan buenos como los de BB ¬¬... U.U'.

Ok! Ya me dejo de mis chistecitos y mejor los dejo leer en paz... así que ¡¡Lean y Disfruten!!

The Teen Titans no me pertenecen...aun, pero **Fabysfafa** sabe como me adueñaré de ellos... jeje...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 10: "La Primera Batalla"**

Así nuestros ahora ya mas crecidos súper héroes se encaminaron a lo que sería la batalla más importante de sus vidas, que por lo que ellos sabían, lo más probable es que no salieran de todos de ella con vida. No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar de los hechos, que era lo que quedaba del centro de la ciudad, corrieron un poco para llegar a donde se podían escuchar pequeñas explosiones, gritos, casas, edificios y construcciones derribándose, a su paso solo veían destrucción, muerte, dolor y sufrimiento, lo que alguna vez fuera el alegre centro comercial ahora parecía una zona de guerra, no quedaba rastro alguno de la librería favorita de Raven, o de la enorme tienda de videojuegos que visitaban Logan y sus hijos cada martes... nada... la pizzería que ellos visitaban con frecuencia desde que se conocieron ya no estaba más, en su lugar solo había un enorme hoyo y escombros.

Tras unos minutos llegaron a donde Zorex y Zaxx se encontraban, ambos levitando a unos metros del suelo. El primero era un hombre alto, fornido, de tez morena, de cabellera y ojos negros, vestía una playera azul marino, unos pantalones negros que eran casi totalmente cubiertos por una gabardina larga del mismo color, y usaba unas botas estilo militar; su hermano mayor era a penas un poco más alto que él, su apariencia física era muy similar al de Zorex, pero en su rostro se reflejaban una ira y maldad inimaginables, al igual que se notaba sabiduría e ingenio. Zaxx vestía unos pantalones azul marino holgados con múltiples bolsas o compartimentos a los costados, una playera de manga larga y ajustada, en un tono negro, hecha de un material parecido al del leotardo que usaba Raven en su juventud y que marcaba su musculatura, unos guantes en un tono azul marino cubrían sus manos, botas también de estilo militar, su cabello era también negro y largo... hasta los hombros. Una vez que Zorex notó la presencia del aura de su captora le dio aviso a su hermano, quien volteó su mirada hacia el grupo de personas que se encontraba ahí, y de inmediato bajó al suelo y se paró frente a ellos.

-Zaxx: Ustedes deben ser los Jóvenes Titanes... cierto? –Su vos era gruesa y fuerte, típica de un ser malvado.

-Nig: Ahora solo somos los Titanes... Zaxx...

-Zaxx: Veo que me conocen... entonces ustedes deben recordar a mi hermano Zorex...

-Cy: Vasta de charlas... es hora de patear traseros!

-Zaxx: Paciencia amigo metálico... nosotros solo venimos en busca de una persona para cobrar venganza, si nos la entregan, los dejaremos a ustedes con vida... entréguennos a Raven.

-Rav: Me buscabas?? -Dijo la titán oscura al momento de aparecer por detrás de Zaxx y atacarlo con una garra que formó con sus poderes. Zaxx ni se había percatado de la presencia de ella, solo sintió un fuerte golpe por la espalda y salió disparado contra una gruesa pared de concreto que aun se mantenía en pie, pero que por el impacto se destruyó por completo.

-Nig: TITANES AL ATAQUE!!

Al escuchar el grito de guerra todos se lanzaron al ataque de los despiadados villanos, dando inicio así a la batalla por la cual habían estado esperando por años. Logan, Terra y Cyborg se abalanzaron sobre Zorex, ya que por lo que sabían él era menos poderoso que el otro, del cual Raven, Nightwing y Starfire por sus habilidades y poderes se harían cargo. La batalla era descomunal, y era de esperarse, pues Zorex y Zaxx no perdieron el tiempo en la dimensión de la nada a la que habían sido confinados por Raven... Fueron entrenados todos esos años por un ser al que conocieron en ese lugar... Lotharius... ese era su nombre, un malvado y poderoso hechicero que llevaba ahí mil años encerrado, supuestamente había cometido crímenes imperdonables en su época y los grandes sabios de ese tiempo lo capturaron enviándolo ahí como castigo, Lotharius les había transmitido todos sus conocimientos de magia y hechicería, estos en forma de pago le dieron la libertad a su alma... lo mataron. Luego juntos, usando todo su poder lograron hacer una abertura en esa dimensión que los sacó de ahí, pero fueron a dar a un planeta lejano, en otra galaxia; cosa que no los detuvo, querían vengarse de la joven que los condenara a vivir prácticamente en la nada, así que desde el día en que se liberaron, viajaron de galaxia en galaxia, planeta tras planeta hasta llegar a la tierra. A pesar de que sabían que ya habían pasado muchos años, cabría la posibilidad de que Raven aun viviera ahí, y ahora tenían el poder y los conocimientos necesarios para cobrar su venganza... así que se transportaron a Jump City, en donde para llamar la atención de la chica, comenzaron a causar destrozos a diestra y siniestra. Y lo lograron, ahora ya la tenían en donde querían... ahora solo faltaba terminar con ella y sus molestos amigos...

En una lejana isla selvática, en medio del océano, una nave aterrizaba sobre esta, con una enorme "T" adornando el centro, unos segundos después de que el tren de aterrizaje tocara la arena, de la cabina del piloto descendía la silueta de una mujer. Abeja había llegado a la base secreta de los titanes donde junto con los hijos de sus amigos, se refugiaría y aguardarían el regreso de los titanes, sin embargo algo le decía que no regresarían, no todos al menos. Para ella lo importante ahora, era proteger a sus "sobrinos" hasta que todo estuviera en calma; por su parte, Azareth y los demás aun no recuperaban el conocimiento, cosa que le complicaba un poco las cosas a la madre de Elis... "¿Como demonios bajaré a los chicos de la nave?" -Se preguntó a si misma, así que antes de hacer otra cosa, se aproximó a la entrada del refugio, introdujo en un panel una contraseña y las puertas se abrieron, pero ella se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que esta no estaba deshabitada.

- O.O! ¿Jinx?... que... que haces tú aquí? -Preguntó incrédula al ver a la adulta pelirrosada del otro lado de la metálica puerta.

-Hola Abeja... Creo que lo mismo que tú... vine aquí después de que me enteré de la situación...

-Y eres la única?

-No... no estoy sola... aquí conmigo hay varias personas más... mujeres y niños sobre todo.

-Civiles?

-No, aquí están las esposas e hijos de varios titanes honorarios.

-Ya veo... oye podían darme una mano... conmigo vienen mi hija y los hijos de Nightwing, Logan y Raven; están inconscientes, -Dijo mientras ella y Jinx caminaban hacia la nave. -tuvimos que dejarlos en este estado para que no opusieran resistencia a que los trajera.

Un rato después, Violeta despertaba de su larga siesta, abrió sus ojos de golpe y rápidamente se levantó quedando sentada, aun que estaba algo aturdida pudo distinguir que se encontraba en una fea, fría y gris habitación que era alumbrada únicamente por una bombilla.

-Papá!... Mamá! -Gritó en cuanto recordó todo lo que había pasado antes de que se desmayara.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste, hace varias horas que tú y tus amigos están aquí.

Se escuchó la voz de un joven, ella al oírlo miró hacia donde la voz provenía, no muy lejos de su cama estaba sentado sobre otra cama un chico que lucía de su edad, muy extraño, ella nunca lo había visto. Él era delgado, sus ojos eran azules, su corta y despeinada cabellera era de un raro color rosa, y su piel era algo pálida, no mucho.

-Quien eres tú?... donde me encuentro?... y donde están mis padres?

-Tranquila, no te alteres!! -Dijo él defendiéndose al mismo tiempo que alzaba las manos en señal de paz. -Mi nombre es Elioth, y estas en la base secreta de los titanes, en cuanto a tus padres... deben estar en Jump City aún.

-Mucho gusto... Elioth, pero por favor... ¿donde están mis amigos ahora?

-Bueno, el chico pálido... Azareth creo, despertó hace una hora, está con Abeja y con mi madre en estos momentos, los otros tres siguen inconscientes aun.

-Abeja... ella nos trajo aquí?... debo saber que es lo que pasó, debo reunirme con ellos, puedes llevarme hasta ahí?

-Claro!! Vamos.

Violeta se puso de pié y caminó junto con su nuevo amigo, Elioth, pasando por una puerta que mostraba otra sala en la que habían varias personas, la mayoría eran mujeres y niños pequeños, hasta donde se supone Abeja y Azareth se encontraban, que era nada más y nada menos que una réplica de la sala que había en su hogar, la torre. Parados frente a una enorme pantalla que mostraba imágenes de la ciudad destruida, se encontraban Jinx, Azareth y Abeja; el segundo solo sintió un fuerte apretujón después de notar que la presencia de su "hermanita" se encontraba en la habitación. Él poco a poco sintió la falta de oxígeno y su piel que solía tener un tono grisáceo ahora lucia algo... azul, Violeta al notar tal fenómeno comprendió que estaba abrazando muy fuerte a su "hermanote" y lo liberó de inmediato.

-Viol: Azareth!! Que gusto volver a verte de nuevo, consciente y a salvo.

-Aza: A mi me da gusto volver a respirar!! -Dijo él tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Abe: Violeta, veo que ya conociste al hijo de Jinx.

-Viol: Si tía... breves instantes después de despertar él me dijo donde estaba, pero díganme con exactitud por favor... ¿dónde nos encontramos?

-Aza: En medio de la nada, una base secreta subterránea o refugio... como quieras llamarlo. -Contestó después de haberse recuperado del abrazo de Violeta. - Mi madre y los otros nos mandaron aquí para que no interviniéramos en la batalla, para protegernos según ellos.

-Viol: Batalla?, Nuestros padres aun no derrotan a los sujetos que atacaron nuestra hermosa ciudad?

-Abe: Esos no son unos sujetos normales Violeta, esos tipos son demasiado poderosos. -Dijo la mujer halada mirando fijamente a la pantalla que mostraba los restos de lo que antes fuera el enorme centro comercial.

-Viol: Entonces por que no vamos a ayudarlos??

-Jinx: Por que sería muy peligroso para nosotros, a demás estoy segura de que estarán bien. -Dijo ella recordando que horas antes su esposo Flash y otros titanes los habían dejado ahí para ir en auxilio de los titanes.

Pero las cosas no iban tan bien como Jinx y Abeja creían, ya que Cyborg y los demás tenían problemas para derrotar a Zorex, ya llevaban algunas horas luchando, sus energías comenzaban a disminuir, estaban heridos y por el contrario de lo que pensaban, Zorex no era muy débil, pues hasta ahora no habían logrado causarle daño alguno, no sabían que estaba pasando con sus compañeros; ya que para poder luchar mejor, se habían apartado un poco, y lo más extraño de todo era que los refuerzos no llegaban. Nightwing y las chicas, a pesar de que Zaxx era muy poderoso, lograban darle batalla, el villano estaba realmente sorprendido, no esperaba que los amigos de Raven fueran tan fuertes y hábiles, ni que ella se hubiera vuelto tan poderosa... claro que imaginaba que ella entrenaría... pero no a tal grado de incrementar tanto su poder. Raven al saber lo que el futuro le deparaba y a pesar de que estaba muy tranquila después de haber encerrado a los hermanos, nunca se confió, siguió entrenando, mejorando sus habilidades, y explotando al máximo el poder que su padre le había conferido. Sin embargo no podía causar más que pequeñas heridas al villano... -"Que es lo que esta pasando... de donde sacaron tanto poder... seres como ellos no deberían tener esas fuerzas" -Pensaba Raven mientras veía que Zaxx se reincorporaba con cierta dificultad después de que recibiera uno de sus ataques más poderosos, uno que se suponía debía causarle más que simples cortes en la piel.

Raven y los otros titanes comenzaban a sentir el peso del cansancio, sus cuerpos ya no daban el 100, a pesar de que sus mentes podían seguir luchando por años... así que sus ataques comenzaban a volverse algo torpes, y esto no pasó por desapercibido para los malvados hermanos, Zorex prácticamente ya había derrotado a Terra y a los otros, Zaxx por su parte se sentía algo aliviado al ver que las energías de sus rivales decrecían rápidamente. Así que él, dando un profundo suspiro, reunió energías para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo a la agotada mujer pálida que se encontraba a unos metros del suelo, y a toda velocidad se abalanzó sobre la gótica, propinándole una serie de golpes, patadas o puñetazos, que ella como podía esquivaba, desviaba o simplemente recibía ante la mirada atónita de Ala nocturna (N/A: Nightwing, para los que no saben... aun que dudo que haya alguien que no lo sepa ¬¬ pero por si las dudas... n.n), que debido a sus heridas y el cansancio ya casi no podía moverse. Zaxx de un puñetazo en el vientre mandó a volar a su rival, pero antes de que ella cayera en el piso, este la sujeto en el aire con una especie de látigos de energía, que poco a poco se contrajeron hasta ponerla frente a frente con él.

-Vamos preciosa... no me digas que ya te cansaste... si apenas es el comienzo... pagarás muy caro el habernos encerrado a mi y a mi hermano en esa maldita dimensión, imploraras la muerte cuando te retuerzas de dolor...

-Cállate!! -Dijo ella pausadamente, realmente estaba agotada y herida, Zaxx ni siquiera le daba oportunidad de concentrarse para poder sanarse a si misma, o ayudar a sus amigos.

-Sufre!!! -Grito el hermano mayor mientras la electrocutaba por medio de los látigos que la sujetaban. Ella solo ahogaba gritos desgarradores en su garganta antes de que salieran por su boca pero en su rostro se reflejaba la agonía que le causaban esos ataques.

-Demonios... ¡¡Raven!! -Gritó impotente y en un tono casi inaudible el ex petirrojo, al mirar sin poder hacer nada, por ayudar a su amiga. Starfire hacia ya unos momentos que había quedado nokeada por un ataque despiadado de Zaxx, y ahora estaba inconsciente sobre el pavimento a unos metros de Nightwing, quien sabia que ella seguía con vida por que alcanzaba a percibir el movimiento de su tórax al respirar.

-Suéltala!! -Gritó alguien a lo lejos mientras unas ráfagas doradas impactaban contra el cuerpo de Zaxx, quien a causa del dolor soltó a su víctima y luego dos siluetas en blanco y rojo lo golpearon tan rápido que no logró esquivar los golpes y cayó a una cuadra de donde Nightwing estaba; el grito y las ráfagas doradas no eran otras que las flechas de Speedy explotando al contacto con la humanidad del villano y la voz de Aqualad, las siluetas no eran otras que las de Más y Menos aprovechando la des concentración de Zaxx; Y Raven a pesar de que se encontraba a una altura considerable del pavimento, no calló en él, si no que su lastimado e inmóvil cuerpo fue atrapado por los fuertes brazos del Atlante, quien de inmediato checo los signos vitales de ella para asegurarse de que había sobrevivido. (N/A: Lo siento pero tenía que poner algo de Rav&Aqua en mi primer fic publicado n.n)

-Llévala a un lugar en donde pueda descansar para que sane sus heridas. -Dijo un agotado Nightwing que se acercaba a ellos con gran dificultad, Aqualad simplemente asintió con la cabeza y ayudado por un chorro de agua que sacó de un grifo se llevó a Raven en brazos al único sitio seguro que se le ocurrió. -Debemos recuperar fuerzas... por qué tardaron tanto?? -Pronunció algo aliviado y molesto al mismo tiempo mirando al arquero y a los gemelos.

-Lo sentimos... pero -dijo Speedy mientras alzaba en brazos a una inconciente Starfire- La ciudad era un caos, la gente corría despavorida, había muchas personas heridas y atrapadas... Vamos, ella necesita atención médica.-Dijo lo último mirando a la pelirroja que tenía en brazos.

-Pero que hay de Cyborg, Terra y Logan?? No podemos dejarlos solos...

-No se Preocupe!! -Dijeron al unísono Más y Menos mientras tomaban a Nightwing de los brazos y lo ayudaban a caminar.

-Ellos ya están siendo ayudados. Vamonos de aquí antes de que ese sujeto despierte y nos ataque. -Continuó el arquero enmascarado.

Tal y como Speedy le había dicho a Nightwing, Cyborg, Terra y Logan aun que mal heridos... ya estaban a salvo, por suerte para ellos, Flash, Argenta, Estrella Roja y Jericho, habían llegado para ayudarlos, el último haciendo uso de sus habilidades se apoderó del cuerpo y voluntad de Zorex, haciendo que él por su propia mano se golpeara a sí mismo... el que fuera muy poderoso, en estos momentos no era tan bueno, ya que gracias a esto, Zorex se estaba pateando el trasero a sí mismo... y no literalmente. De un momento a otro él quedó inconciente y para cuando Jericho regresó a su forma natural; Logan y los otros dos titanes ya estaban siendo atendidos por Argenta que les brindaba los primeros auxilios. Aprovechando que Zorex estaba fuera de combate ellos llevaron a los heridos (Osea Cyborg, Terra y Logan.) a la Torre, donde Raven, Starfire y Nightwing descansaban o recuperaban fuerzas según fuera el caso.

Para cuando llegaron a la torre ahí en la enfermería estaban siendo atendidos los titanes, Starfire estaba completamente dormida, Raven estaba recostada sobre la camilla pero estaba conciente, igual que Nightwing, solo estaban recuperando energías. Una media hora después Aqualad y Speedy luego de dejar a sus compañeros descasando tranquilamente en la enfermería, se fueron a la sala a rastrear por medio de la computadora principal de la torre, la ubicación de los malvados villanos. Aqualad tecleaba algunas coordenadas, y en la pantalla se mostraban imágenes del sector de la ciudad a el que pertenecían las coordenadas.

-Parece que escaparon... por el momento estaremos a salvo.-Dijo el Atlante a su vanidoso compañero.

-Esos sujetos son demasiado poderosos, espero que podamos derrotarlos.-Contestó Speedy.

-lo haremos. -Se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, quienes al oirla, se voltearon para ver de quien se trataba.

-Raven...-Pronuncio Aqualad al ver a una Raven totalmente recuperada, como si nunca hubiera sido atacada. -ya te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias... escaparon verdad?

-Así es... no los encontramos por ningún lado. -Speedy contestó su pregunta, Raven en respuesta cerró los ojos por unos segundos, dejando a los titanes Este, algo confundidos, luego ella simplemente se dio vuelta y camino hacia la salida.

-Raven... a donde vas?

-Ya se donde se encuentran Zaxx y su hermano, es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas. -Dijo ella con su peculiar y monótono tono de voz, en el cual, sin embargo se podía escuchar un aire de decición y voluntad increíbles.

-Aguarda!!... no piensas esperar a que Nightwing y los demás despierten?, no podrás tu sola...

-Escucha Speedy, no intenten seguirme, yo sola debo resolver este asunto ya que si Nightwing o los otros me acompañan, solo pondrían en peligro sus vidas, a demás aun que ellos sean muy fuertes, no podrían hacer nada contra Zaxx y su hermano, ellos son muy poderosos, y lo último que quiero es que ellos, ustedes o los chicos salgan heridos.

-Por lo menos permítenos acompañarte...

-Dije que NO!

-Déjala Speedy... ella tiene razón, nosotros solo seriamos un estorbo.

-Pero...-El arquero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-Tranquila Raven... nadie se entrometerá en esto...

-Gracias... -Dijo ella antes de abrir un portal y entrar en él.

-No te entiendo viejo... permitirás que se valla así como así?... sabes, la estas dejando ir a una muerte segura...-mencionó lleno de frustración.

-Y tu no crees que estaba a punto de impedir que se fuera?...-Dijo Aqualad en un tono alto...-Pero... pero ella es la única que puede ponerle fin a esto y tú lo sabes..., si nosotros la acompañábamos lo único que haríamos seria estorbarle, ella no podría pelear con todas sus fuerzas por temor a lastimarnos...-Y era cierto, aun que Raven siempre aparentara ser fría y no importarle nada... siempre estaba al pendiente de que todos estuvieran a salvo. -solo espero que salga con vida...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien?? Que les pareció???... Les gustó el nuevo personaje... Elioth??... Que piensan sobre Lotharius??... A donde habrá ido Raven?? Jeje... muchas preguntas no??. Pues todas tendrán respuesta en el siguiente capítulo de "Nuevos Comienzos".

Jeje... los espero el martes o el miércoles próximo... nos vemos!!! Mientras tanto... chicos Actualicen sus fanfics!! TT.TT yo me aburro demasiado... no tienen idea cuanto... TT.TT

Att: **Raven The Dark Wings Angel**

P.D.: ¡¡Raven&Robin 4Ever!!... Bye!!


	11. Chapter 11: Revelaciones

Hola!!!! jeje... como han estado?? Espero que bien!!!

No se que les está pasando a los padres de familia... o a la familia misma... pero como que todos complotean en nuestra contra para no permitirnos, ya sea, leer o subir un nuevo capítulo... que extraño... jeje... pero nadie debe impedirnos seguir siendo fans Titánicos!! Revelémonos compañeros!! Unidos venceremos!!!... Titans... GO!!... O.o! ha no verdad?? Jeje me confundí poquito... U.U'... creo que mejor me dejo de tonterías ¬¬... pero sigo pensando algo extraño esta pasando... o ustedes que piensan???

Bueno, después de abandonar a mi personalidad de investigadora... quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews!! **Fabysfafa, Precious.little.cat **(Wow!! Jeje... ya habia mandado a hablar al FBI, a la AFI, y estaba a punto de llamar a los Titanes para que fueran a rescatarte... jeje... que gusto que ya hayas vuelto... n.n y ya espero el siguiente capítulo de "Contra Tiempo"... he???), **BeastBoy12325 **(Jejejeje... si, tienes razón... jeje... si sonó al estilo de Dragn Ball... jeje... en cuanto a los nuevos personajes... descubrelo por ti mismo!! Muajajajaja...),** Swrv5, Nikky-vampirella, Ishii Sen Ling**... muchas gracias!!! n.n

**Daenotsu: **hay niño!! Siempre que voy a actualizar, a ultimo momento me llega tu review!!! jeje... Gracias!! y perdona por ese error que me persigue como mi sombra... en este capítulo tuve que corregirlo como tres veces... U.U... oye por cierto... no te preocupes por lo del sábado... preocúpate por que tal vez me quitarán el internet de mi casa y ya no pueda actualizar tan seguido!!!! TT.TT (recuerdas el castigo??? U.U)... Sabes el nombre de Lotharius a mi también me gustó mucho... y es una historia algo graciosa de cómo lo encontré... jeje... con respecto a lo de adonde irá Raven... bueno... tal vez aquí esté la respuesta... y algo más... muajajajaja...

Ahora sí... The Teen Titans no me pertenecen... TTTT... ¡¡Lean y Disfruten!! n.n

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 11: "Revelación"**

Muy lejos de la torre, en medio del océano, en un escondite secreto en donde se encontraban Abeja, Jinx y los hijos de sus amigos, un portal apareció justo en el centro de la sala, de él salio Raven, quien al percatarse de donde se encontraba buscó con la mirada a Azareth, pero sin encontrarlo, solo vio a un chiquillo de una rosada cabellera comiendo papas fritas... lo conocía, él no era otro que Elioth, el primogénito de Jinx y de Flash (N/A: bueno, en realidad no era el primogénito, ya todos sabemos que el primer hijo de Jinx murió antes de nacer... U.U), que tenía la edad de Violeta, mas o menos. El niño miraba con curiosidad a la extraña dama oscura que estaba de pie frente a él y le preguntó...

-Quien es usted??

-Raven,... donde esta Azareth?

-Al fondo del pasillo, en la primera puerta a la izquierda. -Elioth respondió... ahora lo recordaba... si, sabia quien era ella, su madre Jinx le había platicado sobre ella, y también sabia que era alguien a quien debía tratar con sumo respeto y cuidado.

-De acuerdo... Gracias.

-Madre?? -la voz de Azareth se escucho de tras de ella, quien de inmediato se dio vuelta para mirar a su hijo.

-Azareth...

-Que haces aquí?, a caso ya derrotaron a Zorex y a su hermano?, donde están el tío Cyborg, la tía Starfire, Terra y Logan??

-Ellos vendrán después, ahora nosotros tenemos que hablar... en privado.-Dijo lo último mirando a un atento Elioth, que de inmediato comprendió que su presencia no era necesaria... así que se fue con su bolsa de papas en las manos a buscar a Violeta y a los demás.

-Y bien?? -Pregunto Azareth extrañado por la actitud de su madre... "Por que vino hasta aquí sola?" Pensaba.

-Bueno... sabes... cuando eras pequeño... siempre me decías que tu solo podías hacer las cosas... no te gustaba que yo te ayudara, eras, bueno, sigues siendo muy terco, decidido y seguro de ti mismo...

-Madre...-Azareth la interrumpió- perdona que te lo diga así pero... viniste hasta aquí para hablarme de cuando era pequeño... cuando hay dos súper villanos que amenazan con destruir la ciudad??

-Tienes razón... bueno, el punto es que solo venia a despedirme...

-Despedirte??... a que te refieres con eso?

-Azareth escucha... esos sujetos son demasiado poderosos, asi que para no arriesgar la vida de mis amigos, y la de ustedes... iré yo sola a detenerlos -Azareth se quedó en completo silencio, poniendo atención a cada palabra que Raven mencionaba.- y hasta donde sé... no habrá muchas posibilidades de regresar... así que quiero pedirte que por favor... que cuides mucho de Violeta y de los otros, de **Nightwing**, Starfire, Logan, Cyborg y Terra... sabes que eres muy fuerte, y en algunas ocasiones solo tu podrás ayudarlos...

-Pero madre... tu no...

-Prométemelo Azareth!...

-No!, no te voy a dejar hacer eso...

-No te estoy dando a escoger... ¡PROMETELO!

-Yo... yo... -Azareth sabia que Raven hablaba en cerio, nunca la había visto tan decidida, asi que termino por ceder.- Te lo prometo... pero... no, madre eres lo único que tengo...

-Eso no es cierto, que hay de tus tíos... de Violeta, y los demás?...

-Tu sabes que no es igual, yo los quiero mucho a todos... al tío Nightwing es a la única persona a demás de ti que considero verdaderamente parte de mi... no será lo mismo...

-Con respecto a Nightwing... tengo que confesarte algo hijo...

-Que hay de él?

-Bueno... esto es muy difícil para mí... pero...

-Madre... solo dilo...

-Azareth... Nightwing es... él es tu... él es tu padre!!

- O.O ...-Azareth se quedó sin palabras... la persona a la que él había considerado como su padre durante toda su vida... en realidad lo era!!...

-No te quedes callado... di algo, por que crees que él siempre te protegía tanto... por que crees que siempre que yo trataba de castigarte cuando te portabas mal, el te defendía diciendo que no habías sido tu...

-Nightwing... es mi... él es mi padre?? O.o

-Larga historia... pero solo te pido que no se lo digas a nadie... por lo menos hasta que llegue el momento, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo... pero entonces eso quiere decir que Violeta es mi hermana??

-**Media **hermana... pero viéndolo bien, si se parecen un poco... Bueno... es hora de que me vaya...

-Ya??...

-Si... no puedo permitir que Zaxx y su hermano sigan causando destrozos... Azareth... recuerda tu promesa... protege a los chicos por mi... si es que yo no regreso...

-No te preocupes... **mamá**.

Azareth nunca la había llamado así... jamás; Raven le sonrió y lo abrazo inesperadamente... cosa que ella no hacia muy a menudo. Luego que el abrazo terminara, Raven besó la frente de su hijo con una ternura increíble, para después retroceder unos pasos y abrir otro portal... "Cuídate Hijo"... fueron sus últimas palabras antes de entrar en el portal y desaparecer. "Te quiero mucho mamá" Pronuncio Azareth al ver como la silueta de su madre se desvanecía. (N/A: TT.TT)

-Azareth?? Donde esta la tía Raven?? Elioth nos dijo ella estaba aquí contigo...

-Violeta. -Dijo él al ver que ella acababa de entrar a la sala, seguida de Tania, Gerald, Elis y el soplón...Elioth. -Mi madre ya se fue...-Dijo caminando hacia la salida de la sala sin decir ni una sola palabra mas y dejando a todos muy confundidos.

Pero a diferencia de los demás, Violeta, quien conocía muy bien a Azareth, casi como la misma Raven, notó que la actitud de su "hermano" era muy inusual, podía percibir que estaba muy triste y preocupado... y al verlo caminar lo más aprisa que podía hacia las habitaciones, salió detrás de él para averiguar lo que le sucedía.

-Azareth??, Por favor... que es lo que esta pasando? -Dijo tomándolo de un brazo para detenerlo.

-Ahora no Violeta...-Él ni siquiera se inmutó, no la volteó a ver, solo quería continuar con su camino.

-Azareth... por favor... soy tu amiga, como tu "hermana", tengo derecho a saber que es lo que te perturba. -Estas palabras hicieron que él chico pálido se detuviera en seco, girándose para ver el angustiado rostro de su pequeña hermana.

-Está bien, dile a los otros que nos veremos en mi habitación en diez minutos, y cuida que ninguno de los adultos te vean.

Violeta entendió que era algo serio así que en menos de un segundo ya se había ido en busca de Gerald y las chicas. Una vez transcurridos los diez minutos, Tania, Violeta, Elis, Gerald y Elioth estaban reunidos en la misma habitación donde estaba Azareth.

-Gerald: Muy bien amigo, ya estamos todos aquí, que es lo que esta pasando?

-Azareth: Bien, bueno, miren, yo... que estas haciendo tú aquí? -Dijo extrañado por la presencia del chico pelirrosado, que no le agradaba mucho... sobre todo por ser un soplón.

-Elioth: Yo?... heee... bueno, no lo sé...-Dijo confundido... la verdad no sabia por que estaba en esa especie de "reunión secreta".

-Violeta: Yo lo he invitado a nuestra charla, Azareth. -Violeta defendió a su nuevo amigo.

-Azareth: Esta bien, bueno, verán... creo que mi madre esta planeando algo para derrotar a Zorex y a su hermano, pero el método que planea utilizar es demasiado riesgoso para ella.

-Elis: Un momento, como es que sabes eso?? O.o

-Azareth: Elis, acabo de hablar con ella ¬¬ -Dijo en un tono sarcástico. -mi madre y yo compartimos un vínculo... yo puedo sentir "cosas" por medio de ella, como sus sentimientos, o pensamientos... Violeta, es como el lazo que comparten tu papá y mi mamá.-Dijo mirando a la de lila vestir.

-Violeta: Hoo... si, ya había escuchado sobre ese lazo en otra ocasión... Pero por que tiene que arriesgarse la tía Raven, que no nuestros padres son muy poderosos?

-Gerald: Lo son, solo que por la cara de la tía Raven, la de los demás titanes y la de Azareth, no es suficiente... o me equivoco?

-Azareth: así es Gerald, miren, esos hermanos son demasiado poderosos, y no es por hacer menos a sus padres, pero por mucho mi madre es la más poderosa de todos, entonces, a lo que sabemos y conociendo a mi madre, quiere derrotarlos de una buena vez por todas.

-Tania: Y como es que planea hacerlo??

-Azareth: Es algo complicado de explicar... pero solo puedo decir que es el Hechizo de la Muerte Eterna... (N/A: jajaja... Perdonen pero el título de "El hechizo de la Muerte Eterna" me lo saqué de la manga... espero que no sea muy ridículo... U.U)

-Elioth: Muerte... Eterna??... Que no cuando alguien se muere, es para siempre??? O.o -El pelirrosado mostraba en su rostro una expresión de estar muuuy confundido.

-Azareth: No exactamente, el cuerpo físico si muere para siempre, pero la esencia, alma o espíritu, como quieran llamarle, no, este es eterno, solo que al abandonar el cuerpo en el que vivía, este pasa a un estado de inactividad, hasta ser asignado a otro nuevo cuerpo... es algo asi como la reencarnación...-El hijo de Raven trato de explicar lo mas sencillo que podía el tema, sin embargo sus amigos tenían un enorme signo de interrogación flotando sobre sus cabezas.

-Violeta: Por favor amigo Azareth... de que se trata es ese hechizo del que nos hablas? -Violeta pregunto tratando de aclarar un poco mas sus dudas... y de paso... las de sus compañeros...

-Elis: Siiiii... que es eso? O.o

-Azareth: Verán es un hechizo en el que la persona que lo realiza, sacrifica su propia vida, incluida su alma, para derrotar o retener eternamente el alma, o en este caso, las almas de seres peligrosos y muy poderosos. –Así o mas sencillo?? Azareth les explicó a sus amigos casi con manzanas el asunto, ante esto todos los presentes en la reunión secreta guardaron silencio, asimilando dentro de sus mentes la información que acababan de recibir.

-Tania: Pero ella no puede hacer eso... debe, debe haber otra forma...-Tania rompió ese silencio mortal que se había generado, sin embargo su comentario lleno de angustia, aumento la inseguridad.

-Elis: Ella tiene razón... debe haber otra manera de...

-Azareth: No la hay! -El la interrumpió. -Esa es la única forma, si queremos derrotar a esos tipos de una vez.

-Elioth: Entonces debemos hacer algo, no podemos permitir que ella se sacrifique así!, o vas a permitir que tu madre muera así como así por que dos tontos conocen algunos trucos??...

-Azareth: No seas tonto!... Claro que no, es mi madre y no permitiría que lo hiciera, pero ella es la única capaz de derrotarlos... me dijo que no interviniéramos en su batalla, me hizo prometer que cuidaría de ustedes... y...

-Violeta: Azareth –La pelinegro interrumpió al "chico pálido". -si mal no recuerdo, tu eres el mayor de nosotros, el más fuerte, el más preparado y por lo tanto, nosotros te consideramos nuestro lider, a nuestros padres en su juventud nada los detuvo para lograr algo... nada. Y no te permitiré que tú te dejes vencer tan rápido, así que... ¿¿cual es el plan para evitar que tu madre se sacrifique?? -Azareth se quedó impresionado... Violeta siempre actuaba de una forma muy infantil, pero lo que acababa de decir, lo dijo con un tono muy serio, y decidido. No cabía duda que ambos eran hijos del gran Nightwing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orale!! Que les pareció??? Azareth ya sabe quien es su papá!!! O.O... jeje... Oigan en serio... espero que lo de "Hechizo de la Muerte" no haya salido muy ridículo... U.U, es solo que tenía que ponerle un nombre... jeje... pero perdónenme si lo fue... jeje... U.U.

Há! Y perdónenme por haber hecho un capítulo cortito... lo sé... a mi tampoco me agrada que sean cortos... pero ya verán por qué!!!... Bueno... qué harán Violeta, Azareth y los otos para evitar que Raven se sacrifique???... esto lo averiguarán en el próximo capítulo de "Nuevos Comienzos"... mientras yo me voy a investigar que demonios está pasando que las personas quieren evitar que sigamos leyendo fanfics o actualizandolos... hasta entonces me despido...

Há! Un aviso... tal vez... y sólo tal vez ya no podré actualizar tan frecuentemente como lo ha venido haciendo... o por lo menos olvídense de las actualizaciones los fines de semana... U.U larga historia... TT.TT... el complot!!!

Att: Raven The Dark Wings Angel

P.D.: Raven&Robin 4Ever!!!


	12. Chapter 12: Vinculos

Je, je, je... ¡¡Hola!!

Si.. ya sé, ya sé U.U' ... esta ocasión si tardé demasiado en actualizar... pero créanme que si por mí fuera, actualizaría a diario... pero si hiciera eso, no les daría chance a ustedes de leer el capítulo y dejar reviews... y estos son muy importantes para mí... jeje... por eso les pido que me disculpen.

Es por eso que quiero agradecerles por ellos:

**-****BeastBoy-12325**: TT.TT que sincerito me saliste... TTTT... Sip, según yo quedó MUY ridículo... U.U' pero una cosa es que YO lo piense y otra muy deferente a que TÚ me lo confirmes TT.TT. Pero Bueno n.n ... Los reviews son para eso... para que ustedes me digan su opinión... Gracias!!

**-estrellagotica03**: Hola!! como ya te dije en mi review para tu fic... ya lo habia leído con anterioridad n.n Y déjame decirte que me impresionaste con eso de que Rae tiene novio en el comic... TTTT que lástima que yo no tengo ninguno para leerlo... TTTT... Pero bueno... jeje... Muy chido tu fic; ahora regresando al mío... jeje... Sip! Yo también soy adicta a él... Al fic, hé?! jeje... Me alegra que te guste, por que a mi me gusta que les guste lo que a mi me gusta... jeje... no me hagas caso... jeje... Gracias!!

**-Fabysfafa**: Hola!! jeje... me hiciste bolas con la ultima parte del review ... jeje... No se preocupen, perece que estoy ganando la batalla... jeje... Oye me impresiona que "Nuevos Comienzos" esté gustando, sobre todo por que es el tercer fic que escribo, y pues se supone que mi redacción y demás no debería ser tan buena... pero creo que lo que sé, lo aprendí de los demás autores al leer sus fanfic's... y pensar que yo no quería publicarlo... ahora que sería de ustedes sin mi fic U.U... jeje... no es cierto... que ego centrista soy no??... jeje... Gracias por el apoyo y tus reviews!!

**-Nikky-vampirella**: Agradezco de verdad que sigas con esta historia... jeje... de veras... MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

**-** **Ishii Sen Ling**: Hola!! jeje... Que bien que te esté gustando y que sigas al pendiente de mi fic... y prepárence... por que lo mejor está por venir... jeje... GRACIAS!!

**­-Daenotsu**: ¡¡Hola!! ¡¡POR FAVOR!! No me acuses con mi hermanote Daenotsu!! TTTT... ya que aun qué Raven sea su hermana (en tu grandioso fic), es mi amiga y a su vez, ella tiene amigos poderosos que... no sé, por alguna rara casualidad podrían ir a tu casa y... no sé... jeje... ¡Patear tu Trasero!... así que mejor no te metas conmigo... jeje... no, no te creas XP, sabes que es pura bromita n.n. Ahora sí... Muajajajaja... el momento que estaba esperando... muajajaja... Mi querido amigo, déjame decirte que, como tú lo dijiste... jeje, este es mi mundo... yo lo controlo, yo lo destruyo, y por lo tanto... en mi mundo... "Serio" se escribe con "c", así: _**cerio**_... jeje... por lo tanto... tu derrota es total... Muajajajaja... y no puedes hacer nada por cambiarlo... Muajajaja... jeje... Oye no se te escapa ni una verdad??... no en **s**erio, gracias por corregirme n.n... y por dejar tus reviews... no importa que los dejes al último momento... GRACIAS!! n.n

­**­­-Precious.little.cat**: Hola!!! No te preocupes por lo de mi regalito... jeje... bueno, siempre y cuando no llegue un día antes del próximo 18 de Septiembre XP... Espero que lo de tu estómago, ya esté totalmente bien... n.n... Gracias!! por tu review y tu apoyo...

Fiuuu! 'n.n ahora que ya terminé... les daré un aviso muy importante... he llegado a una cuerdo con mi "enemigo"... jeje... y pues ahora sólo actualizare los martes y viernes de cada semana (Obvio no?? U.U'), así que mi próxima actualización será hasta el viernes..., Ok! Ahora que ya les di el aviso... solo me resta decirles: ¡Lean y Disfruten!

The Teen Titans no me pertenecen... peró mi vida aun no se termina… tengo mucho tiempo para _Tratar de Conquistar al Mundo_... jeje digo, adueñarme de los Titanes... jeje...

Há! Un aviso de extrema importancia: **Muerte de un Personaje**...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 12: "Vínculos"**

Por increíble que parezca todos los sucesos anteriores (desde que los titanes se enteraron del regreso de los malvados hermanos, hasta que Raven abandonara el refugio), transcurrieron en un lapso de solo dos días y para cuando Raven dejó la base secreta, estaba comenzando a oscurecer. En un lugar apartado, en el bosque que se encuentra a las afueras de la ahora casi destruida Jump City, para ser precisa, Zaxx y su hermano menor Zorex, descansaban sentados frente a una pequeña fogata, recargados en el tronco de un árbol, después de la paliza que los titanes Este les habían propinado, y de haber pasado el día entero buscando a sus victimas, claro, sin obtener resultados... ya que ellos desconocían por completo que el extraño edificio en forma de una enorme letra T era la base de los súper héroes y el hogar de la chica que los había confinado a la dimensión de la nada... pero bueno, el punto es que ellos estaban recuperándose, mientras charlaban sobre lo acontecido.

-Zorex: Oye hermano... que fue lo que paso con nosotros, es decir, por que no acabamos fácilmente con la hechicera oscura y sus tontos amigos?

-Zaxx: No seas estúpido... es que a caso no te diste cuenta de que esa bruja incrementó increíblemente sus poderes!! -Zaxx estaba furioso, no podía creer que unos simples mortales lo hubieran podido detener. -Sin embargo, aquí la pregunta seria... de donde demonios los saco?? Nunca pensé que hubiera alguien tan poderoso como nosotros o el idiota de Lotharius.

-Zorex: Seee... estúpido anciano... pero gracias a él pudimos liberarnos de aquel horrible lugar... pero bueno, tampoco podemos negar que sus amigos eran muy fuertes... de verdad que nos dieron pelea...

-Zaxx: Va!, por esos insectos no te preocupes, podríamos matarlos en cualquier momento... pero ahora es la oscura la que me preocupa, es a ella a quien tenemos que derrotar... ya que...

-Zorex: Hermano... a caso piensas que ella...

-Zaxx: No estoy seguro aun... pero podría ser que ella conociera el único método que existe para detenernos...

-Zorex: Pero no creo que sea tan estúpida para sacrificarse ella misma por los demás...

-Zaxx: Como sea... debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa... mientras tanto, descansemos... hoy fue un día muy largo, necesitamos recuperar energías, pero mañana a primera hora continuaremos buscándola...

-No se preocupen por eso... aquí estoy!!

Los villanos pegaron un brinco al escuchar la fría y monótona voz de la única persona a la que creían capaz de detenerlos, poniéndose de inmediato en guardia; Raven salió de entre las sombras, asestándoles un fuerte golpe de energía oscura que los lanzara a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, ella había escuchando todo lo que Zaxx y su hermano habían dicho, y ahora menos que nunca, permitiría que esos sujetos lastimaran a sus amigos y posiblemente a sus hijos... La gran batalla de Raven, había comenzado, no había elección, el futuro de su hijo y el de sus amigos dependían completamente del resultado de esta descomunal contienda. Ganar o Ganar... eso era todo lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

Zaxx y Zorex se pusieron de pie trabajosamente estaban muy aturdidos, salieron despacio del hoyo en el que habían quedado después de tremendo impacto, ni siquiera habían podido defenderse, ahora no cabía duda, Raven era la única que podía vencerlos, pero ellos no se rendirían tan facil, no, querían venganza, y nadie les impediría cobrarla; Raven se acercaba con paso firme hacia sus rivales, sin desconcentrarse ni por un segundo, sabia de lo que eran capaces esos tipos, sobretodo por que había sido el malvado Lotharius, un poderoso sirviente del mal, quien los había entrenado, ... esto no seria nada facil, y ella lo sabia de ante mano...

Ahora ella estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde Zaxx y su consanguíneo se encontraban ya bien de pie y en posición de ataque. "Bien, creo que ha llegado la hora preciosa", dijo el primero, provocando en Raven una sensación de ira, pero ella sabia que tenia que controlarse, no era hora de desbordar sus emociones y echar a perder lo que tenia planeado. "Deja de decir tonterías y pelea", le contesto ella sin mostrar el mas mínimo rastro cualquier emoción en su tono de voz, haciendo que Zaxx se enfureciera y se lanzara contra ella a toda velocidad. Raven alcanzó a esquivar el golpe (que sin duda de haberlo recibido, ahora estaría en el suelo invadida de dolor), saltando del suelo, sin embargo, al poner toda su intención en esquivar el golpe, no notó que el otro hermano, Zorex, estaba preparado para golpearla desde arriba, y recibió de lleno un poderoso golpe en la nuca que la mandó al suelo inevitablemente, ella no emitió ningún sonido, debía aparentar no sentir nada, debía provocar lo más que pudiera a esos sujetos, ya que de ser asi pronto perderían la razón y comenzarían a atacar torpemente, cosa que ella aprovecharía para realizar el conjuro que terminaría con la pelea, y daría un mejor porvenir para su "familia".

Sin embargo, no fue ella la única que sintió el poderoso ataque, Nightwing se levantó de golpe de la camilla donde estaba recostado descansando, al percibir de alguna manera, pero en mínima magnitud, el golpe que le habían asestado a su mejor amiga. "¡¡Raven!!" -fue la única palabra que salio de su boca, al abrir los ojos y percatarse de que lo que había sentido había sido gracias al vínculo que compartía con la dama oscura. Azareth por su parte, había caído al suelo estrepitosamente mientras seguía conversando con sus amigos, Violeta fue la primera en arrodillarse junto a él para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, seguida de Elis, Gerald y el resto de los chicos.

-Violeta: Azareth!! -Grito ella con angustia, a ver como su hermano caía al suelo sin ningún motivo.

-Gerald: Viejo!! Que te pasó... estas bien??

-Azareth: Ma... Madre. -Fue lo que él alcanzo a decir antes de quedar inconciente, ya que también había percibido el dolor provocado por el golpe, solo que por compartir la sangre de su madre, el vínculo con ella era más fuerte y por lo tanto la magnitud del sentimiento fue mayor que el que hubiera podido percibir Nightwing.

-Elis: Rápido hay que llevarlo a la enfermería!- Y antes de que alguien moviera un músculo, Elioth ya había cargado al hijo de Raven y a una velocidad sorprendente lo llevo hasta la pequeña enfermería de la base; donde luego de un minuto, Tania y los otros ya habían llegado y Jinx estaba checando el estado de salud de Azareth, quien al parecer solo estaba inconciente, según ella explicó.

Nightwing no lo dudó, y se levanto de la camilla de un veloz salto, para salir corriendo de la enfermería de la torre en dirección a la sala, después de asegurarse de que era Raven la que estaba en peligro al no encontrarla en la enfermería. Una vez ahí se encontró con Speedy y Aqualad quienes aun estaban frente a la pantalla de la computadora central, acercándose rápidamente a ellos.

-Night: Donde esta Raven? -Pregunto con un tono de voz lleno de preocupación. Ambos titanes guardaron silencio, solo agacharon la cabeza, lo cual hizo sospechar a Ala nocturna que ellos sabían donde estaba ella. -Que no me oyeron??... DONDE ESTA RAVEN??!!.-Ahora si se había desesperado, su frustración al ver que sus amigos guardaban silencio lo lleno de furia y tomó al atlante por el cuello, apresándolo contra la pared y levantándolo algunos centímetros del suelo, sin embargo, Aqualad no pronuncio una sola palabra, Speedy al ver que Nightwing comenzaba a apretar con mas fuerza el cuello de Aqualad, lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y diciéndole: "Raven no esta aquí, se fue hace un rato. -Ahora tenia toda la atención del líder, quien al escuchar las palabras del arquero liberó al atlante- ella fue sola en busca de Zaxx y su hermano". -Dijo él mientras caminaba en dirección a los controles de la computadora, y después de teclear algo, en la pantalla se mostraban imágenes de lo que quedaba de la ciudad.

-Nightwing: La dejaron irse sola? que clase de amigos son ustedes?

-Aqualad: No tuvimos otra opción. -Dijo el ojinegro después de recuperar el aliento.

-Speedy: Esto es lo que queda de Jump City... ellos han destruido todo.

-Nightwing: Donde esta ella ahora??... Contesten!

-Speedy: No lo sabemos... hemos pasado aquí horas buscando rastros de ellos, ya que encontrando a Zaxx, podremos saber donde se encuentra Raven.

-Aqualad: Pero no hemos encontrado nada hasta ahora...

-Nightwing: Iré a buscarla...

-Speedy: Aguarda, esta vez no nos quedaremos aquí... iremos contigo, si ella esta en peligro...

-Aqualad: Nosotros seremos los únicos responsables -Concluyó la oración del arquero, el atlante.

-Nightwing: No!, ustedes quédense aquí, yo me adelantare, ustedes sigan buscándola desde aquí, y cuando Cyborg y los demás despierten, díganles que vallan a mis coordenadas, no tardare mucho en encontrarla.

-Aqualad: Pero, no pudieron hacer nada en contra de ellos la última vez que pelaron, necesitaran apoyo...

-Nightwing: Así es, ustedes y los demás titanes serán los refuerzos, estén listos, Entendido...??

Aqualad se sentia tan imponente por no poder hacer nada, debía acatar las ordenes de Nightwing, quien a pesar de todo, era el líder de los titanes, el sabia por que hacia las cosas, y eso también Speedy lo sabia, asi que en contra de su voluntad, ambos asintieron con la cabeza en forma de respuesta hacia el líder enmascarado, quien luego, se apresuraba a bajar por el ascensor y montarse en su motocicleta, saliendo a toda prisa de la torre para buscar a Raven; él a pesar de no saber donde se encontraba ella, sabia que la encontraría, podía utilizar el vinculo que los unía para encontrarla, y tenia que darse prisa.

-Por que no mueres??!! -Gritaba frustrado Zorex al ver que Raven a pesar de recibir una considerable cantidad de ataques y estar algo golpeada, no parecía doblegarse ante nada. Esta batalla estaba por cumplir unas horas de haber iniciado, Zaxx estaba comenzando a agotarse después de lanzar ráfagas de golpes repetitivamente en contra de Raven, quien para su disgusto, ni siquiera se defendía..."Que demonios estará planeando?" se preguntaba a si mismo, "Por que no simplemente nos ataca?, se que tiene el poder para hacerlo, pero por que no lo hace?". Él seguía maquinando ideas del porqué ella no los atacaba, al mismo tiempo que recuperaba el aliento, mientras observaba como Zorex atacaba sin piedad el lastimado cuerpo de Raven, quien estaba en el suelo, a punto de perder el conocimiento.

"No... es hora de que yo los ataque, por que si sigo asi, me mataran" -pensaba la gótica mientras su delgada figura era terriblemente azotada por los golpes de Zorex, pero era hora de darle la vuelta al asunto...

-Raven: Parece que Lotharius hizo un buen trabajo con ustedes, les enseño bastante... pero no lo suficiente!!...

Diciendo esto, la titán se levanto levitando del suelo, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, provocando en Zorex un escalofrió que recorría su espina... Miedo, eso era lo que sentia, la presencia de Raven se había vuelto más poderosa, como si de la nada hubiera sacado una increíble cantidad de poder. Zaxx salió de golpe de sus pensamientos al ver como su hermano era lanzado con una gran fuerza hacia el suelo, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y humo, proveniente del pasto que se había quemado por la fricción. De inmediato volteo a ver que era lo que había provocado eso, encontrándose con una Raven que mostraba en su rostro una determinación increíble, ahora su delgada figura, no mostraba indicios de haber sido, hace solo unos instantes, fuertemente golpeada.

-Que demonios??, de donde saca tanto poder?? -Pensó el villano incrédulo, abriendo los ojos como dos platos.

-Asustado?? -Preguntó ella al saber que era lo que Zaxx estaba pensando.

-De ninguna manera!!, Es hora de que mueras!!! -Gritó el y se lanzo en contra de la dama oscura a toda velocidad.

Era increíble, las ráfagas de energía que chocaban, provocaban ondas expansivas, que por su fuerza, derribaban árboles, Zorex seguía inconciente, Zaxx atacaba con todo lo que podía, magia, golpes directos, incluso insultos, pero nada de esto inmutaba a Raven, quien estaba sumamente concentrada en esquivar y atacar a su oponente, solo que esta vez, también miraba de reojo al otro sujeto, para asegurarse de que no la volviera a atacarla de imprevisto.

-Peleas bien, lastima que haya llegado tu hora de morir!! -Dijo Zaxx preparándose para atacar según él, por última vez a su rival.

-No estés tan seguro Zaxx... -Ella cerró sus ojos por un segundo, para luego abrirlos de golpe con un extraño resplandor blanquecino.- ¡¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!! -Raven al pronunciar su mantra, hizo aparecer dos enormes garras de energía oscura, que salieron a una gran velocidad, una para apresar a Zaxx, otra que se dirigía a apresar a un todavía inconciente Zorex. En menos de dos segundos, ambos seres malignos se encontraban presos de la magia de Raven, había llegado la hora, no tenían escapatoria.

Sin embargo Zaxx al verse a merced de la titán, pronuncio en un tono casi inaudible un extraño conjuro, que provocó que Raven confiada de tener entre sus garras... literalmente hablando... a los malvados hermanos, no pudiera defenderse, cayó pesadamente al suelo, sujetándose el cuello. Cosa que provocó que los hermanos quedaran en libertad, Zorex, aun inconciente fue atrapado por su hermano antes de caer al suelo, para luego ser dejado recostado en el piso. Raven se estaba asfixiando, al parecer ese era el efecto del conjuro que había pronunciado Zaxx, él poco a poco se iba acercando a su presa, creia tener la victoria en sus manos...

-Esperaba más de ti, dulzura...

-...-Raven no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, se le agotaba el oxigeno, poco a poco, se desvanecía, la visión comenzaba a ser borrosa.

-Lastima que tenga que acabar con una belleza como tú... cometiste un gran error al venir sola... asi que... ¡MUERE!...- Era su gran momento, era hora de terminar con la vida de su captora, pero... -HAAAAAAAAAAA!- Fue el grito de que soltó Zaxx al sentir como algo explotaba en frente de su rostro, segándolo por unos instantes, y provocando que perdiera la concentración sobre el hechizo que había dejado caer sobre Raven, liberándola.

-Ella no esta sola!!

-Pero que??... quien eres?? -Decía tallándose los ojos, intentando poder ver al culpable.

-Raven... estas bien??

-Ni... Nightwing...-Pronuncio ella mientras recobraba el aliento.

-No te preocupes, ya estas a salvo. -Dijo y la cargo en sus brazos, para luego rápidamente internarse en la espesura del bosque.

Unos minutos después él la recostó sobre el pasto, ahora se encontraban a unos kilómetros de donde estaban Zorex y Zaxx, estarían a salvo... por ahora.

-Dime estas muy herida??

-Estaré bien... Que haces aquí?-Dijo ella algo molesta, pero gracias a Nightwing, ahora estaba bien.

-Mas bien.. Que crees que hacías aquí tu sola??

-A caso no se noto?...

-Raven, escucha, se que eres muy fuerte, pero somos un equipo, por que te fuiste asi?

-Nightwing, tu sabes que soy la única que puede lidiar con esto... de haberlos llamado ustedes solamente habrían salido heridos...

-Pero...-En eso el comunicador de Nightwing comenzó a sonar, él respondió de inmediato.-Aquí Nightwing... Star?, donde están, por que tardan tanto?

-Lo sentimos Nightwing, es solo que Logan no despertaba, donde te encuentras?, Raven esta bien? –La voz de la pelirroja se escuchó.

-Si, estoy con ella en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, dense prisa, Zaxx ya debe estar buscándonos...

-No se preocupen, estaremos con ustedes en breve...

-Esta bien... Nightwing fuera. –Así, él corto la transmisión, y continuo con su charla con Raven. -En que estabamos?

-A caso estas loco?, que es lo que estas haciendo?, sabes que los estas conduciendo a una muerte segura...

-Confía en nosotros,... confía en mí.

-...-Raven sintió algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentia, ella creyó que lo que había pasado con Nightwing, o Robin, en ese entonces, solo había sido algo pasajero... pero, esa sensación de calidez, de protección que le transmitía su lider, era... -Como me encontraste? –Definitivamente tenia que dejar de pensar en esas cosas... y averiguar como demonios había llegado hasta ella.

-Compartimos un vínculo... recuerdas?, yo estaba descansando en la enfermería de la torre, cuando de pronto sentí un dolor, como si me hubieran golpeado, no muy fuerte, pero luego me di cuenta de que esa sensación la había percibido por medio de nuestro lazo... entonces descubrí que podías estar en peligro y...

-Aguarda... quieres decir que sentiste cuando Zorex me golpeó?? -Ella vio como su amigo asentía con la cabeza en forma de respuesta afirmativa. -Eso quiere decir que... ¡¡Azareth!!

-Que??... que hay con él?... esta bien?- el enmascarado se preocupo al pensar que su hijo estuviera en peligro.

-No lo sé... quiero decir, si tu pudiste percibir mi dolor por medio del vinculo, eso quiere decir que Azareth también lo sintió... y al ser mi hijo, comparte conmigo el mismo vinculo que tu y yo, solo que este es mas fuerte... y probablemente, el lo haya percibido en una magnitud mayor...

-Crees que este herido??

-No sabría decirte...

-Aguarda, se como averiguarlo...- Nightwing saco nuevamente su transmisor y llamó a los chicos, Violeta fue la que respondió, apareciendo en la pequeña pantalla del transmisor. -Violeta... como se encuentran??

-Papá!!... estas bien??

-Si... pero dime... donde esta Azareth?, por que no contesto él?

-Papá... me temo que Azareth, no pudo contestar por que se encuentra inconciente... hace un rato que se desmayo sin motivo aparente... pero no te preocupes, Jinx dijo que estaría bien.

-Ya veo... Violeta por favor cuídense mucho... tu madre y yo iremos por ti... por ustedes, en unas horas... Nightwing fuera.

-Cuídate papá!!-Alcanzo a decir ella antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

-Azareth... -susurro Raven.

-Al parecer tenias razón... no te preocupes, estará bien... -Dijo Nightwing consolándola y regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el refugio, los chicos estaban en la sala de espera, fuera de la enfermería... Violeta estaba algo desconcertada por la llamada de su padre.

-Elis: Violeta, que paso? que te dijo tu papá?

-Violeta: Nada Elis... parece que quería saber sobre nuestro estado... pero...

-Elis: Pero que?

-Violeta: Lo extraño es que mi papá pregunto por Azareth... como si supiera que él había sufrido un desmayo... o algo...

-Elis: A que te refieres?...

-Violeta: No, nada, olvídalo, tal vez, sea solo mi imaginación...

-Gerald: Chicas... que es lo que vamos a hacer... digo, con lo de la Tía Raven ahora que Azareth esta inconciente...

-Elis: Yo creo que deberíamos iniciar con el plan...

-Tania: Yo opino que esperemos a que Azareth despierte y nos diga que ocurrió.

-Elioth: Yo digo que vallamos con mi madre y Abeja para hablar con ellas sobre lo que esta pasando...

-Elis: Esta bien, que hacemos entonces?... Violeta, ya que Azareth no esta, y tú por ser la segunda al mando, eres ahora nuestra lider... asi que tu decides... Que hacemos ahora?

-Violeta: Bueno, yo creo que todos tienen razón, debemos ir a arreglar lo de la Tía Raven y hablar de esto con los adultos, pero tenemos que esperar a que Azareth despierte, él es el que tiene un mayor conocimiento sobre la situación...

-Gerald: Y que tal si para cuando él despierte es demasiado tarde... Debemos ir ahora... no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados...

-¡¡No lo haremos!!

-Azareth! -Dijeron todos con sorpresa, el joven pelinegro acababa de salir de la enfermería, y fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo por parte de Violeta.

-Violeta: Ho... amigo Azareth, nos tenias tan preocupados!!

-Azareth: Violeta... suel... ta... me!! -Sin duda, este abrazo fue más "cariñoso" por decirlo asi, que los anteriores, Azareth se quedaba poco a poco sin oxigeno...

-Violeta: Lo siento.. es solo que te extrañaba mucho...

-Elis: Que rayos te paso?... nos asustaste a todos!

-Azareth: Perdón por preocuparlos chicos... -Se disculpo una vez que ya había recuperado el aliento. -Díganme me perdí de algo?

-Gerald: Bueno, en realidad no, solo que casi Violeta se queda con tu puesto de lider... y Nightwing llamó...

-Azareth: Nightwing?? para que??

-Tania: Bueno, pregunto como estabas... parecía que estaba algo preocupado...

-Violeta: También la tía Raven estaba con él...

-Azareth: Mi mamá?

-Violeta: Así es... la pude ver por la pantalla...

-Azareth: Y como esta ella??... esta bien?

-Violeta: No parecía estar herida, pero se veía algo cansada...

-Gerald: Ok, y Que haremos entonces?

-Azareth: Es hora de entrar en acción... -Dijo el chico con una mirada muy seria... hizo un movimiento con sus manos y envolvió a todos los chicos con su aura negra, desapareciendo juntos del lugar sin dejar rastro.

-Hemos llegado amigos... pero no veo señales de Nightwing o Raven por ningún lado...

-Yo no percibo su olor... este lugar tiene demasiados árboles...-Dijo Logan al regresar a su forma humana al no percibir el rastro de sus amigos.

-A caso no se supone que los bosques tengan MUCHOS arboles?-Terra dijo con sarcasmo... cuando de repente una explosión llamo la atención de todos.

-Parece que ya los encontramos... TITANES, AL ATAQUE! -Cyborg asumiendo su puesto de líder de "repuesto", ordenó a sus amigos, y al llegar a la zona de la explosión, encontraron peleando a Nightwing con Zorex, quienes al parecer ya llevaban un rato luchando.

-¡¡Nightwing!! -Grito desesperada Starfire al ver como él era alcanzado por un ataque, ella de inmediato lanzó varios de sus Star-bolts en contra de Zorex, dejándolo suficientemente aturdido como para poder ir en rescate del líder.

-No te preocupes viejo, ya estamos aquí!! -Dijo Cyborg cubriendo a sus amigos con su cañón sónico.

-Hey!!... donde esta Raven??

-No te preocupes Logan, Ella esta a salvo... -Decía Nightwing mientras se ponía de pie y se adelantaba a su posición de lider.

-Muy bien... es hora de patear traseros!! – Terra, tan enfática como siempre.

-TITANES... AL ATAQUE!! –Ahora era Nightwing el que daba la orden de atacar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jajajajajajajaja... me encantaría ver la expresión de sus caras... tremenda confusión al preguntarse: ¡¡¿Quién demonios murió?!!... jeje, pues verán... jeje... esa fue una pequeñísima bromita... jeje... jajajajaja... jejeje... fiu! U.U... jeje... Ustedes personen pero desde hace tiempo quería hacerles una bromita pesada... jeje...

Ok! Jeje... Bueno, que opinan?, esto se está poniendo más y más interesante verdad??... pero me temo que debo de darles una mala noticia... "Nuevos Comienzos" ha iniciado la cuanta regresiva... TT.TT, así es damas y caballeros, esta historia está por finalizar... TTTT a lo mucho le restan unos... emm... no sé, mejor descúbranlo, al seguir con esta historia... cuídense mucho y nos leemos en al siguiente capítulo...

Att: **Raven The Dark Wings Angel**

P.D.: ¡¡Raven&Robin 4Ever!!


	13. Chapter 13: Refuerzos

Bueno, pues aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de "Nuevos Comienzos"... saben, la poca respuesta que he visto por su parte, me hace pensar que ustedes ya se aburrieron del fic, y no se preocupen, ya que dentro de pocos episodios terminará y no tendrán que soportarlo más... Pero me alegra mucho que haya personas que me regalan un poquito de su tiempo y me dejan su opinión en un review, o quien sabe, tal vez el botoncito que dice "Go" se perdió y por eso no recibo reviews... jeje... pero en fín, yo no puedo hacer más que agradecerles a todos los que si encontraron el botoncito y me han dejado un review...

**-Beastboy12325** No te preocupes, tengo algo preparado para el final... ¡¡espero que les guste!! n.n, Gracias por tu review.

**-Fabysfafa:** Hi!... hace mucho que no hablamos... jeje... pues ya se terminó tu espera... aquí te traigo el siguiente capítulo, calientito y recién salidito del horno... jeje Gracias por tu review!!

**-Swrv5:** Hola!! _Que gusto de volverte a ver_... jeje. perdona por la bromita... jeje... Pero no, en ese episodio no mataría a Nightwing, ni en ese, ni en ninguno... o tal ves si... no lo sé... tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma... muajajajaja... Gracis por tu Review!! n.n

**-Ishii Sen Ling: **Hola!! jeje... sip, creo que Raven no ha olvidado sus sentimientos por el guapote de Nightwing... (Humm, ¿por qué no todos los hombres son tan guapos como él? U.U)... jeje, Gracias por tu Review!!

Ok!, ya que he terminado de agradecerles a las personas que se van a ir al cielo por su amabilidad en dejarme un review (Sip, así es... ustedes villanescos lectores que no me dejan un review se irán al infierno, donde Trigon aguarda por ustedes... muajajajajajaja...) ... (Claro, que los sirvientes de Trigon irán por ustedes cuando hayan terminado de leer el capítulo y no hayan dejado un review... antes, no.); que les parece si pasamos a lo emocionante... así que lean, disfruten y dejen un review... si no quieren que el papi de Rae se los coma vivos... jeje

The Teen Titans no me pertenecen... TTTT

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 13: "Refuerzos"**

Inmediatamente que Nightwing dio la orden de atacar, todos los titanes se abalanzaron sobre Zorex, luchando con todas sus fuerzas, y tras varios minutos de pelea, lograron dejarlo fuera de combate, sin embargo, cuando Cyborg estaba por darle el golpe final, un fuerte ataque le llegó desde un costado mandándolo a volar. "¡Zaxx!" -Gritó Nightwing con rabia al ver quien era el responsable. "Veo que son muy persistentes Titanes... pero eso no me agrada... Mueran!!", pronuncio el villano al mismo tiempo que lanzaba ráfagas de energía en contra de los héroes, quienes no pudieron hacer nada por defenderse o esquivar los ataques, recibiéndolos de lleno; Starfire aterrizo a unos metros de donde estaba, tenía algunos moretones, golpes y rasguños, Logan había aterrizado sobre la copa de un árbol después de recibir el poderoso ataque, estaba muy aturdido, no sabia lo que lo había golpeado; Terra se incorporaba con dificultad, tenía una herida en la pierna, al parecer no tan grave; Cyborg y Nightwing ya se estaban poniendo en pie adoptando una posición de ataque. Zaxx sonreía maliciosamente al ver que con un simple ataque había causado considerables daños a los héroes, lenta y tranquilamente se acerco caminando y con los brazos detrás de la espalda, hasta donde se encontraba Starfire.

-Humm... veo que eres una Thamaraniana, se que los de tu raza son muy resistentes... pero tu no pareces serlo... mas bien eres una Troq! -(N/A: Ups! la palabra mágica!!... creo que no debió decir eso... U.U"), Starfire sintió que la sangre le hervía... Troq... así la había llamado, hace muchos años que nadie la llamaba así; La furia que comenzó a fluir dentro de su cuerpo la hizo ponerse de pie trabajosamente, pero eso no la detuvo.

-HAAA!! -Fue lo único que alcanzó a salir de la boca de Zaxx, después de que la pelirroja le asestara un puñetazo en la cara, el villano cayó en el suelo a tres metros de donde estaba Starfire.

-Nunca me llames así!!. -Dijo ella algo agitada.

-Star!! Estas bien??-Pregunto Nightwing una vez que había llegado hasta donde estaba su esposa.

-Estaré bien. -Le respondió ella regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Viejo... que fue lo que paso??-Preguntaba Logan al bajar de la copa del árbol en donde había aterrizado y mirar hacia todos lados, sus amigos se estaban poniendo en pie, pero la persona mas importante para él estaba herida.-Terra!! Estas bien??

-Es solo un rasguño... Vamos. -Ahora todos, algo golpeados, se volvieron a reunir.

-Muy bien amigos, nos confiamos, pero no volverá a suceder... Titanes, al Ataque!

Así los cinco titanes se lanzaron... nuevamente... contra Zaxx quien se ponía de pie como si nada lo hubiera golpeado. Mientras nuestros súper héroes trataban de darle batalla a los malos, un equipo de jóvenes aparecía de la nada en la sala de la torre, encontrándose con los titanes a cargo.

-Speedy: Azareth, Violeta, Tania, Gerald, Elis y... Quien demonios eres tú?? O.o

-Aqua: Que hacen aquí... no se supone que estaban en la base??

-Azareth: El es Elioth, hijo de Flash y Jinx, pero no es momento de presentaciones... donde están Nightwing, y los demás??

-Speedy: No se los diremos, regresen a la base, que es donde deberían estar.

-Violeta: Por favor, necesitamos saber donde están ellos, es de vida o muerte!!

-Azareth: Muy bien, si ustedes no nos lo van a decir... Chicos! -Dijo mirando a sus amigos.- Busquen por toda la torre!-ordeno a su equipo, todos asintieron con la cabeza y cuando estaban por salir a toda prisa en busca de los titanes, una voz los hizo detenerse.

-Aqua: ¡¡Esperen!!... No es necesario Azareth, ellos no están aquí, fueron a ayudar a tu madre...

-Tania: En donde están ahora??

-Speedy: En el bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Azareth: Muy bien equipo... Ya escucharon, andando!!

-Aqua: Aguarden!! Nosotros iremos con ustedes!!

-Speedy: Que nosotros que??... Viejo, que no escuchaste a Nightwing??... debemos quedarnos aquí por si necesitan refuerzos!!

-Aqua: No vengas si no quieres hacerlo, pero yo no me quedare con los brazos cruzados mientras mis amigos están peleando... vamos chicos.

-Speedy: Haaa... no, no te dejare ir solo, en ese caso, creo que deberíamos irnos todos no crees?

-Gerald: A que te refieres con todos??

-Flash: ¡¡A nosotros!! -Se escucho la voz del padre de Elioth que iba entrando por la puerta de la sala seguido de todos los demás súper héroes, Azareth sonrió al ver que todos los amigos de sus padres estaban ahí para apoyarlos, no estaban solos, tal vez, podría salvar a su madre... tal vez.

-Elioth: Muy bien, iremos a patear algunos traseros o nos quedaremos aquí parados?? -Pregunto el pelirrosado con los brazos cruzados.

-Azareth: No hay tiempo que perder amigos... ¡¡Andando!!

De inmediato todos los súper héroes salieron por el gran ventanal de la torre, algunos iban volando, algunos habían subido en sus naves, otros eran ayudados por los que podían volar, tenían que llegar lo más rápido posible en auxilio de los titanes, las esperanzas de Azareth y los demás iban aumentando.

Raven estaba a unos kilómetros de donde sus amigos estaban luchando, Nightwing le había prohibido acercarse, le dijo que tenia que recuperar energías, que tenia que descansar, pero de repente, sintió la presencia de su hijo muy cerca del bosque, y como ya se encontraba un poco mejor, levito por sobre los árboles y pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad de la noche, siluetas volando, sin dudarlo un segundo, se acercó hasta estas, y confirmó sus sospechas; Azareth y los demás, guiaban a todos los titanes honorarios hacia la batalla. "No puede ser, que hacen ellos aquí, le dije que no interfiriera..." pensaba ella mientras se dirigía hacia su hijo aumentando la velocidad del vuelo.

-Azareth!! -se escucho a unos metros de distancia de donde el grupo estaba.

-¿¿Madre?? O.o -Se cuestionó a si mismo el pelinegro, deteniéndose en seco y provocando que Tania, Elis, Gerald y Elioth, quien era llevado por Violeta, chocaran unos con otros...-Que haces aquí? –preguntó algo nervioso a la mujer que estaba en frente de él.

-Eso es lo que iba yo a preguntarte! ¬¬

-Bueno... je,je...yoooo...

-Por favor, no lo regañe tía Raven, Azareth estaba muy preocupado por usted, y nosotros también...

-Te dije que no intervinieran en esto!!

-Ya lo se mamá, pero trajimos refuerzos... –Azareth se hizo a un lado dejando ver a sus espaldas a una gran cantidad de súper héroes, todos dispuestos a luchar.

-Raven?? Donde están Starfire y los demás??

-¡Estrella Roja! O.O, ellos están a unos 5 kilómetros de aquí, en esa dirección.-Dijo ella apuntando con su dedo hacia un claro, en donde salía una columna de humo.

-Muy bien, nosotros nos adelantaremos, tal vez necesiten ayuda...

-De acuerdo, pero... Heraldo!!-Grito ella el nombre del encapuchado titán.

-Si??

-Podrías hacerme un favor??

-Claro, solo dilo.

-Puedes abrir un portal hasta la base en la isla?? -Heraldo le sonrió a la oscura titán y luego tocó su trompeta, para que unos segundos después, justo enfrente de ellos apareciera un portal en el cual se podía ver la sala del escondite.

-Listo, el portal durará poco, apresúrense... Ahora me retiro, la batalla ya ha de haber comenzado.

-Sí, Gracias!!... enseguida los alcanzo. -Grito Raven lo último al ver que el titán se dirigía hacia donde la batalla ocurría.

-Azareth, chicos... por favor, esto no es un juego, entren en el portal, y esta vez quédense ahí.

-Pero...-Reclamaba Violeta.

-Violeta, tus padres piensan que estas a salvo en la base, imagina que sentiría tu padre si se enterara de que por haber desobedecido te hirieron... Así que entren... ahora!

-Pero tía... -Protestó Tania-... que tal si necesitan de nuestra ayuda??

-No se preocupen por eso, con los titanes honorarios estaremos bien; Sus padres irán por ustedes en un par de horas más... ahora váyanse.

-¡NO!; ¡¡Yo no me iré de aquí!! –La voz determinante de Azareth se hizo sonar. –Ni creas que me voy a ir de aquí sabiendo lo que piensas hacer... –Decía el chico mientras se abría el paso entre sus amigos quedando justo delante de su madre. –¡Es una locura!

-Eso es asunto mío, no tienes derecho a juzgar mis decisiones. –Ahora Raven paresia estar muy molesta, Violeta y los demás guardaron absoluto silencio mientras tanto.

-Si lo tengo... soy tu hijo y... –¡Zaz!, Azareth ya no pudo seguir hablando al recibir repentinamente una bofetada por parte de su madre, el silencio que antes se había formado, era ahora más hostil, Azareth abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuanta de la situación; Raven nunca, jamás, lo había golpeado.

-Váyanse... Ahora. –Fueron las últimas palabras que los jóvenes escucharían salir se los labios de la titán; esto lo pronunció ella sin sentimiento alguno, ni siquiera se percibía enojo en su tono de voz. Raven se reprimía mentalmente a si misma por la acción que había realizado hacia unos instantes, pero si no lo hacia...

-... -Azareth ya no dijo nada más en ese momento, dirigiendo una mirada de total desaprobación hacia los violáceos ojos de su madre, luego se dio media vuelta comenzando a entrar en el vórtice, la bofetada que Raven le había propinado le había dolido más en el alma que en su lúgubre mejilla. Sabia que ella no regresaría, y lo más triste de todo era que su despedida había concluido en los peores términos posibles... -Vamos equipo, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí...- Todos los demás se aproximaron hacia la entrada del vórtice, todos dando una última mirada a su tía, como queriendo decirle "Regresa pronto", "No lo hagas", "Te Extrañaremos mucho"... Sin embargo, Violeta fue la única que antes de entrar al portal regresó como rayo a regalarle un último abrazo a la gótica, ella le respondió el abrazo y le dijo casi en un murmullo...

-Cuídalo mucho Violeta... dile que lo quiero mucho, a él y a todos ustedes... –Violeta escucho atenta la petición de su tía, al romper el abrazo la miró directamente a los ojos regalándole una enorme sonrisa, inmediatamente después entró en el portal.

Raven al ver que el vórtice se había cerrado tras de Violeta, voló a toda prisa hacia el lugar de la batalla, quedó impresionada al ver la escena, a pesar de los pocos minutos que llevaban luchando los titanes honorarios, algunos ya estaban inconcientes en el suelo, al parecer ya se habían encargado de Zorex, pues él era uno de los caídos, su cuerpo inerte y sin vida yacía sobre el suelo.

Ella supuso que la muerte de Zorex provoco la furia de Zaxx y este liberó su poder, aniquilando a que se le pusiera en frente... pero ¿¿donde estaban sus amigos??, no los veía por ningún lado... Lentamente descendió hasta que sus pies estuvieran sobre el suelo, y apenas había comenzado a caminar cuando el sonido de una fuerte explosión retumbo por todo el lugar, de inmediato corrió hasta donde había sido la explosión y miro como Zaxx estaba atacando sin piedad a varios titanes, sin dudarlo acudió a ayudarlos, abalanzándose sobre el villano arrojándole algunos troncos de árboles caídos, Zaxx al no percatarse de su presencia, recibió el ataque de lleno, perdiendo la concentración y dejando libres a sus victimas, quienes fueron ayudadas por otros titanes. Había llegado justo a tiempo, justo antes de...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huuuuuuuuuuuuy... estuvo fuerte lo de la bofetada, ¿no?, pero Raven tenia que hacerlo... ¿Que es lo que va a pasar con nuestros súper héroes?, ¿Raven logrará salvar el futuro?... ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar después?... pues queridos lectores, eso sólo yo lo sé... muajajajajaja...

Ya les dije, Trigon los espera con las puertas del infierno abiertas si no hacen "clic" en el pequeño botón lila que esta abajo a su izquierda y escriben lo que piensan acerca de este capítulo... se los advierto!!... jeje

Muy bien, pues nos leemos el próximo martes, los espero...

Att: **Raven The Dark Wings Angel**

**P.D.1:** "Every Time I Try To Fly, I Fall Without My Wings"

**P.D.2:****¡Raven&Robin 4Ever!**


	14. Chapter 14: La Promesa De Un Nuevo Día

¡Hola!

Pues bueno, he me aquí... trayéndoles el final_ técnico_ de esta historia TTTT.

Queridos lectores antes de iniciar con esto, quisiera decirles algo:

Mis padres me reprochan el pasarme pegada a la computadora la mayor parte del día; dicen que he desperdiciado los últimos seis meses de mi vida postrada frente a la pantalla de mi PC. Me regañan por no salir a pasear o a realizar alguna actividad física en vez de perder lentamente mi visión a causa del brillo de la pantalla... Pero ¿saben?, creo que ellos están equivocados, yo pienso de diferente manera; Para mí, mis últimos seis meses de vida han sido los mejores, he visitado mentalmente cientos de lugares preciosos, he contemplado las más descomunales batallas de la historia, he visto el nacer de apasionados amores, también he apreciado cómo una Thamaraniana puede sufrir al ver en brazos de otra mujer al ser que más había amado... (XD jeje); aun mejor, he visto como el bien triunfa sobre el mal, como el amor y la amistad pueden ser más fuertes que cualquier arma mortal del universo. Me ha tocado viajar por múltiples dimensiones, navegar por la mente de otros autores, conocer nuevas palabras y lo mejor de todo... Que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a personas muy especiales. **Precious.little.cat, Daenotsu, Fabysfafa, Beastboy 12325, **a ustedesy a todos los demás lectores y compañeros autores...

**¡Gracias!**

Gracias por acompañarme y apoyarme en el transcurso de esta historia. TTTT... n.n

Bueno, jeje después del sentimentalismo... jeje, empecemos con esto... ¡Ha! Y más a delante les tengo una propuesta... n.n Así que: ¡Lean y Disfruten!

**The Teen Titans No me pertenecen**... TTTT, XP (Lástima, yo creí que antes de que este fic terminara... ellos ya serian míos U.U... jeje XD)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 14: "La Promesa de Un Nuevo Día"**

Raven corrió hacia donde Nightwing y los demás estaban, todos lucían cansados, golpeados y heridos, Starfire se mantenía de pie gracias a Nightwing quien la sostenía, la gótica de inmediato se acerco a ella y usó su poder para tratar de sanar sus heridas, Starfire se recupero en unos instantes.

-Gracias Raven. -Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-¿¿Donde te habías metido??... Nos tenías preocupados.-Comento el mitad metal.

-¡Hey Raven!, ¿¿podrías ayudarme con esto?? -Pidió ayuda Logan, quien llevaba en brazos a Terra, Raven solo se acercó a ellos y colocó sus manos sobre la herida en la pierna de la rubia, que de inmediato sanó.

-Listo... ella estará bien..._todos estarán bien_... no te preocupes.-Dijo ella para tranquilizar un poco a su verde amigo.

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde la intervención de Raven en la batalla, Zaxx no daba señales de aparecer, los heridos estaban siendo puestos a salvo por los héroes que estaban bien; pero de pronto los troncos de los árboles que ella había lanzado sobre Zaxx comenzaron a moverse, y de debajo de ellos salio un aturdido Zaxx, quien ahora lucia mas molesto que antes.

-Maldita bruja... pagaras por el daño que me has hecho, tú y tus tontos amigos pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano... ¡¡pagaran con sus vidas!!... ¡¡GRHAAAAAAAAA!!...-Zaxx expulsó todo su poder y a una velocidad impresionante voló hacia donde Cyborg, Raven y los otros estaban, se detuvo en seco en frente del mitad metal y le atravesó el pecho con la mano.

-¡¡HAAAAA!!- Gritó Cyborg al ver lo que le estaba pasando... aun cuando su cuerpo era de metal, podía sentir, hacia un par de años que había desarrollado la tecnología necesaria para hacer que sus partes metálicas percibieran todas las sensaciones... inclusive el dolor.

-¡¡Cyborg!! -Gritó Nightwing desesperado, "no puede ser... esto no puede estar sucediendo..." Ala Nocturna estaba desconcertado por lo preocupante de la situación, tenía que hacer algo o si no... -¡¡Starfire!!... vete de aquí... esto es demasiado peligroso... ¡¡Vete!! -Dijo volteando a ver a su petrificada esposa, pero ya era tarde, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Zaxx había llegado hasta ella y la había tomado por el cuello.

-Ahora si veras maldita Troq... tu muerte provocara un gran dolor a tus amigos...

-...-Starfire intentaba zafarse del villano, a pesar de su gran fuerza no podía hacer nada.

-¡Eso es lo que tu crees! -Se escucho la voz de Nightwing, e inmediatamente después un par de explosiones ocurrieron por detrás de la cabeza del villano, él había lanzado algunos explosivos para distraerlo y provocar que soltara a Starfire quien cayó tendida en el suelo.

-HAAAA... ¡tonto!... HAAA... volvió a gritar Zaxx, esta vez Logan lo había envestido en forma de rinoceronte, y enseguida Terra arrojo toneladas de tierra en forma de piedras gigantes sobre el villano, pero estas se detuvieron flotando justo sobre él.

-¿¿Pero que...??-Dio ella sorprendida.

-No se desharán de mí tan fácilmente...Titanes. -Zaxx regresó las enormes rocas hacia Terra, pero justo antes de que estas la golpearan, Logan la arrojó a un lado recibiendo él, el ataque.

-¡¡Logan!!...-Grito ella al ver como su esposo quedaba atrapado bajo las piedras, ella corrió hacia él para sacarlo, usando sus poderes logró remover todas las rocas, encontrando a un inconciente y muy mal herido hombre verde. -Resiste Logan, resiste... -dijo ella entre lagrimas.

-¡¡Desgraciado!!

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche los verdes ojos de la Thamaraniana se encendieron de rabia, el grito de Starfire se escucho al mismo tiempo de que cientos de starballs iluminaran por segundos el lugar; todos dirigidos en contra de Zaxx y todos dieron en el blanco, Starfire descendió al suelo algo agitada después del repetitivo ataque, pero el pensar que tal vez había eliminado a ese ser malvado la reconfortaba, a pesar del esfuerzo mantuvo en las palmas de sus temblorosas manos una reserva de energía solo por si acaso; una enorme columna de humo se había formado donde Zaxx había estado parado, pero cuando esta se dispersó, se podía ver al villano con los brazos cruzados en frente de su rostro para protegerse gracias a la iluminación extra que las millones de estrellas brindaban, el ataque de Star no le había hecho ni un rasguño.

-"Oh no..." pensó Nightwing al ver a Zaxx parado como si nada pasara, tenia que admitirlo, el pelear contra este sujeto le provocaba algo que hace muchos años no había sentido; miedo, eso era, pero ese miedo no impediría que acabara con él, así que de su cinturón sacó algunos explosivos y los arrojó a Zaxx, estallando al rededor de este, pero estos no eran unos simples explosivos, ya que estos al estallar arrojaban cientos de aguijones venenosos... tal vez Zaxx no podía ser derrotado con golpes y ataques, pero si su cuerpo era envenenado... por mas poderoso que este fuera, no podría evitar que su sistema fuera destruido desde dentro.

-Jajaja... Tonto enmascarado... -Se jactó Zaxx al ver que no estaba herido.- ¿Es que nunca vas a entender que tus truquitos baratos no funcionan en mi?...jajaja... ¿¿Pero que?? O.O... ¿que es esto?...-Dijo sorprendido Zaxx al ver que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de pequeñas agujas, no le producían dolor físico, pero su sistema ya estaba infectado, tal vez no lo mataría ese veneno, pero al menos lo debilitaría un poco.

-Vamos Starfire... ¡¡¡corre!!! -Grito el líder desesperadamente.- ¡¡Llévate a Cyborg, Logan y a Terra contigo!!-Ordenó él.

-Pero... pero ¿¿que hay de ti??-Decía la thamaraniana llena de angustia.

-Ahora no te preocupes por mi... estaré bien... ahora ¡¡váyanse!!

-No te preocupes Star... Nightwing y yo nos encargaremos junto con el resto de los titanes.-Se escucho la voz de Raven quien se acercaba al lado del padre de su hijo.

-Y yo... yo les daré una mano...-Agregó Cyborg acercándose trabajosamente a sus amigos, a pesar de que Zaxx lo había atravesado por el pecho, no había causado mayores daños que algunos circuitos quemados... o desaparecidos.- Starfire asintió con la cabeza y acató la orden de su líder y amado esposo, desconociendo por completo si lo que él había dicho seria verdad, corrió hacia donde Terra y un mal herido Logan se encontraban.

-No se que es lo que me hicieron estúpidos titanes, pero ¡¡¡no dejare que se vayan con vida!!! -Pronuncio el villano con ira, justo antes de lanzar varios de sus ataques más poderosos en contra de los titanes fundadores después de eso, no se alcanzaba a ver nada, una espesa capa de humo se elevo impidiendo la visibilidad y el silencio era ensordecedor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡¡****Nota!!:** Para las "escenas" que siguen, es mejor que recuerden que sucedió en el primer capítulo del fic, cuando Raven recuerda la batalla... digo, si quieren n.n ya que aquí sucederán una especie de Deja Vu's... U.U' Pero no es primordial... ¿Ok?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y poco a poco esta polvareda fue desvaneciéndose; Raven se puso de pié algo aturdida, con su mano derecha se tomo el hombro izquierdo, una pequeña luxación, era la única herida que tenía gracias a que pudo crear un campo de fuerza para protegerse justo a tiempo, miró a su alrededor y al fin pudo contemplar magnitud del desastre. Sus otros cinco amigos estaban heridos y cansados; a su alrededor no se veía más que destrucción y muerte. Nigthwing, estaba mal herido, su brazo derecho se había roto a causa del ataque, pero poco a poco y con un gran esfuerzo su líder lograba ponerse de pié; Cyborg apenas pudo hacer lo mismo, muchos de sus circuitos estaban dañados y su celda de poder estaba a punto de agotarse, chispas salían por la herida que Zaxx le había provocado en el último ataque; Luego, Raven dirigió su mirada a unos metros mas allá donde estaba Logan, quien seguía inconciente, su condición no había empeorado mucho, solo se notaba una herida en su pierna izquierda y algunas cortaduras, y justo al lado de él se encontraba Terra quien era la que no se veía nada bien, basta con decir que yacía inmóvil sobre el suelo; Raven pensó que en el mejor de los casos estaría inconciente; Starfire debido a su fuerza y su gran resistencia alienígena, no estaba tan dañada, solo algunos moretones y raspaduras extras se distinguían en su cuerpo.

Después de checar que sus amigos siguieran con vida, Raven dirigió su mirada hacia Zaxx quien no mostraba indicios de cansancio o dolor, aun cuando se supone que había sido tocado por los dardos venenosos de Nightwing; varios de sus amigos y compañeros titanes ya habían muerto por su causa; Menos, Kole, Pantha, inclusive Heraldo quien minutos antes había ayudado a escapar a Azareth y a los demás, había muerto.

-¡¡Raven!! ¿¿Que haces??- Gritó Nightwing al ver como la dama oscura caminaba en dirección al villano.

-No te perdonare lo que le has hecho a mis amigos...-Decía Raven a Zaxx en un tono furioso, ya había visto demasiado, era hora de ponerle fin a esta guerra, aun que tuviera que dar su vida por ello.

-¡¡Raven!! -Ahora era Starfire la que llamaba a su amiga.-¡¡Detente por favor!!

-Eres un ser despiadado, tú y tu hermano...-Ella seguía caminando lentamente hacia Zaxx.

-No lo hagas... ¡¡Regresa!!- Gritaba un casi desesperado Nightwing, quien sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a dar pasos para seguir a Raven, pero fue detenido por Cyborg. -¿Que haces?... ¿¿que no ves que ella esta a punto de cometer una tontería??...

-Lo sé viejo... yo tampoco deseo que lo haga... pero tú sabes que es la única manera...

-¡NO!... siempre hay otra manera... ¡¡RAVEN!!

-Lo siento amigos...-Dijo ella al quitar la mirada de su objetivo por unos segundos, para ver... por última vez a sus compañeros de batalla. -**Cyborg**, siempre fuiste para mi un hermano mayor... dile a **Logan** que nunca lo odie... quien al igual que **Terra** y tú, son unas maravillosas personas... cuida mucho de ellos. -Decía mirando a la cara al mitad metal quien comenzaba a derramar lágrimas por su ojo humano. -**Starfire**, perdóname por haberte _traicionado_... cuida mucho de Violeta, es una buena chica, cuida mucho de Nightwing. -Starfire no pudo evitar dejar salir las lágrimas de sus verdes ojos, en ese momento no prestó mucha atención a la parte de "Perdona por haberte traicionado". -Y tú... **Nightwing**... -Dijo mirando a los ojos al líder del equipo. -Quiero que sepas que nunca olvide ese sentimiento tan especial por ti... Cuida mucho de Azareth, cuida de todos. -Concluyó ella y regreso su vista a Zaxx, quien miraba atónito como la titán comenzaba a elevarse algunos centímetros del suelo y a brillar en un aura negra.

-¡NO RAVEN!... ¡¡NO!!-Nightwing gritaba desesperadamente, lleno de impotencia ante la situación.

-Cuídense mucho... mis queridos amigos...-Pronuncio ella en un tono muy dulce y suave para su familia.

-No... no... tú... suéltame maldita bruja...-En la voz de Zaxx se percibía pánico al ver como Raven se rodeaba de poder.

-Calla... es hora de que pagues por lo que has hecho durante tu miserable vida -Decía ella ahora con un frió y lleno de ira, tono de voz.

-Arriesgaras tu propia vida por estos insectos... piénsalo, que te parece si... si te unes a mi... olvidare lo que nos hiciste a mi y a mi hermano... incluso lo de su muerte... ¡sí!, juntos seremos los dueños de este miserable planeta. -Decía desesperado Zaxx al ver cercano su fin, para convencerla de desistir, al ver que Raven estaba por eliminarlo.

-Ese fue mi destino hace muchos años, pero gracias a ellos logre superarlo –Dijo señalando con la mirada a sus colegas, a sus amigos... a sus hermanos. -Logré cambiar mi destino... y ahora para cambiar el destino de mis amigos, y el de mi hijo... ¡¡te derrotare!!... **¡¡AZARATH!!**... **¡¡METRION!!**... **¡¡ZINTHOS!!** -Pronunció ella por última vez su conjuro para liberar todo el poder que en ella se encontraba, la energía oscura que la rodeaba se concentró en una sola parte de su cuerpo, en su espalda la energía se congregó y comenzó a tomar forma de unas enormes pero bellas alas negras, desplegándose a toda su extensión; un segundo después, las negras alas de Raven comenzaron a cerrarse, envolviendo tanto su cuerpo, como el cuerpo de Zaxx y el cadáver de Zorex que previamente había atraído hacia ella con su propia energía; una vez que las alas estaban cerradas completamente, la oscura energía de las alas se tornó repentinamente en un energía blanca.

-No, aguarda... ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! –Se oyó el grito de Zaxx desde dentro del "capullo", no pudo evitar gritar al sentir el pánico con el solo hecho de concebir el poder de Raven sobre él. Una segadora luz ilumino el lugar como si se hubiese hecho de día, al mismo tiempo que se tragaba la silueta del "capullo" llevándose a una gran titán, una gran amiga y compañera, una gran madre, junto con dos seres miserables... Ninguno de los titanes pudo ver lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, el destello terminó luego de unos segundos, y una especie de onda expansiva recorrió todo el lugar, prolongándose hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad, reparándolo todo, como si Zaxx y su hermano Zorex nunca hubieran atacado.

-**¡¡Madre!!** -Gritó Azareth dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo una vez que dejó de sentir la presencia de su madre através del vínculo que compartían; el eco de este grito de dolor resonaron dentro de las cuatro paredes de la oscura y fría habitación en la que se encontraba, un par de lágrimas marcaban el camino que millones más recorrerían sus mejillas después de saber que... ahora, su madre había dejado de existir.

-¿Azareth?... ¿¿que sucede?? -Preguntó ingenuamente Violeta mientras se acercaba a su hermano, sin embargo, Elizabeth la detuvo sujetándola de un brazo; Indicándole con la mirada que era mejor dejarlo solo por ahora. Gerald, Tania, Elioth, Violeta y Elis, salieron de la habitación donde estaba Azareth, ellos ya se imaginaban lo que había ocurrido, Raven había llevado acabo el hechizo, sacrificando su propia vida, y su alma misma para apresar las de Zaxx y su hermano, justo como se los había explicado el mismo Azareth hacia algunas horas. De los ojos de cada uno brotaron unas incontenibles lágrimas llenas de dolor por la pérdida de un importante ser...

-¡¿Raven?!... ¡¡¿¿Raven??!! -Era la única palabra que hacia eco entre los frondosos árboles del bosque, poco a poco la oscuridad daba paso a la luz; Nightwing, Starfire, y los demás titanes habían caído en el suelo después de que el destello se produjera, poco a poco se levantaron y se dieron cuenta de que ya no tenían ninguna herida en sus cuerpos. "RAVEN... ELLA NOS CURÓ" pensaron todos con la esperanza de que ella siguiera con vida, inmediatamente después comenzaron a buscar alguna señal sobre Raven o alguno de los villanos. -¡¡Raven!!- Seguían llamándola; sin embargo, ellos nunca obtendrían una respuesta.

Ya habían transcurrido algunos minutos y aun en el bosque, Starfire seguía buscando cualquier pista que la condujera hacia su mejor amiga, sin prestar atención al caudal de lágrimas que caían por sus ojos esmeraldas que le indicaban la cruda realidad.

-Amiga Raven, responde por favor... Zaxx y su hermano ya fueron derrotados... ¡¡es hora de volver a casa!! –Decía, cuando de pronto la mano de alguien se poso sobre su hombro, ella giró para encontrarse con esa persona. -¿¿Nightwing??... ¿encontraste algo sobre nuestra amiga?

-...- Él antiguo petirrojo no dijo nada, solo extendió su mano izquierda mostrando uno de los medallones que Raven portaba en su capa; Starfire lo tomó entre sus manos y lo apretó con mucha fuerza sobre su pecho, luego se arrojó a los brazos de su esposo llorando como nunca lo había hecho.

Nightwing por su parte sólo abrazó a su esposa tratando de darle un poco de consuelo, pero en su interior el mundo para él, estaba hecho pedazos; sin embargo, a pesar de querer conservar la calma y tratar de asumir su posición de líder, sus sentimientos fueron más fuertes y sin que pudiera evitarlo, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos, aun cuando el antifaz cubriera su rostro, queriendo retener el dolor cristalizado, este brotó sin remedio; Ese medallón era la prueba de que Raven se había ido para siempre. Cyborg, Terra y Logan se acercaron a ellos. Y justo cuando todos estaban reunidos, los tenues rayos de luz provenientes del sol naciente comenzaban a iluminar el lugar, para después bañar sus cuerpos con la promesa de un nuevo día.

-"Gracias... Raven"- Pronunciaron todos al mismo tiempo en un susurro, su amiga los había salvado, había salvado a todos de un futuro triste; había cambiado el futuro de Violeta y los otros, ahora ellos tendrían a sus padres a su lado, tendrían un futuro mejor, tendrían la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo... o, al menos, Raven se sacrificó por ellos con esa intención.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno Damas y Caballeros, ahí lo tienen... TTTT El final técnico de **Nuevos Comienzos...** ¿técnico?, sip, leyeron bien, _técnico_ ya que les tengo una noticia y una propuesta:

Con anterioridad ya le había comentado a alguno de ustedes sobre que he estado teniendo ataques de imaginación y creatividad, y que tenia pensado alargar un poco este fic, de hecho ya tengo casi listo el primer capítulo; sin embargo, no sabia si esta idea les agradaría a todos, es por eso que he decidido dejarlo en sus manos. Tengo planeados cinco capítulos extras a esta historia (Máximo), les aseguro que son interesantes, que la trama de la historia continúa, los personajes siguen aquí, y habrán muchas peleas, combates, drama, humor, sorpresas y demás características... (como faltas gramaticales XP... jeje)... y para muestra basta un botón... jeje... aquí les dejo lo que sería el summary o resumen de estos capítulos:

"**Un corazón corrompido por el odio, la rabia y el dolor de una perdida, puede ser la base para en nacimiento del mal... ó simplemente del reforzamiento de una gran amistad."**

Bueno ahí lo tienen, pero hay una de dos... Puedo agregar estos capítulos a el fic o puedo hacer como una especie de secuela (Pequeñísima) de "Nuevos Comienzos". Así que como ya les dije, lo dejo a su total criterio, así que es a votación...jeje Por favor opinen sobre que es lo que quieren; Que "Nuevos Comienzos" se que de tal y como está ó que haya más capítulos ya sea agregados o como una secuela... ¡Pero! Solo que hay un pequeño detalle... como apenas he comenzado a escribir estos capítulos pues obviamente las actualizaciones serán más tardadas... no sé, tal vez una por semana. Así que ya saben... dejen su review y no olviden votar n.n

Independientemente de la decisión que tome en base a sus comentarios quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo... pero no se preocupen que no se desharán de mi tan fácilmente si es que no hay continuación, ya que seguiré por el foro dejándoles mis reviews o no sé... tal vez pronto se encuentren por ahí otra historia mía ya que tengo dos proyectos casi terminados... jeje. O también podemos encontrarnos en el Messenger... jeje así que no hay forma de que se deshagan de mí... muajajajajaja... jeje n.n

**-Precious.little.cat:** Hola niña... pues en primer lugar quiero agradecerte por tu amistad, por tu apoyo para este fic, y pues quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea... jeje... espero ver pronto tu actualización y encontrarte en el msn jeje. Y pues que conste que de mi no dependerá que suba los capítulos de los que te hable... pero por si no quedan... jeje no te preocupes... ya veré que hago para que puedas leerlos n.n; esto no es un adiós... es un ¡hasta pronto!... Cuídate... besos y abrazos para ti jeje ¡Bye!

**-Daenotsu:** Hola... emm... No sé tu nombre real... jeje... es algo que siempre quise preguntarte pero pensé que por algo no querías decirlo y por eso ni en tu perfil lo colocaste XD. Bueno, a pesar de que desconozco muchísimas cosas sobre ti, quiero decirte que jugaste un papel muy importante para mí... ya que tus Reviews me subían mucho el animo (Claro, hasta que llegaba a la parte de los regaños ¬¬ jeje.) y que también aprendía mucho... jeje. Quiero felicitarte por tus fic's ("¿Te vas? Y "Mala Suerte")... jeje y espero la pronta actualización del último... no importa que me den paros respiratorios y embolias cada vez que salga algo BB&Rae o Rob&Star XP.

Cambiando de tema... ¿Qué demonios es Halo 3?... jeje Cuando leí tu review me quedé pensando en ¿que era eso?... así que recurrí a Google y me dijo que era un videojuego... (TTTT ¿me cambiaste por un videogame? TTTT Ingrato ¬¬). Me halaga mucho que a pesar de que eres un BB&Rae ( XP ) jeje te hayas aventurado a leer mi historia (Bueno, de hecho yo te invité ¬¬ U.U'). Me alegra que mis personajes y la trama te hayan gustado... con respecto al nombre de Lotharius... bueno, jeje ese nombre lo saqué de una página donde dan el significado de tu nombre... y estaba buscando el sig. De Lorena (Que es mi 1er nombre... feo ¿no? XP). Pero no sé por qué salio ese nombre (Lotharius) y pues en esos días andaba escribiendo el fic y pues al escucharlo me vino a la mente la idea de crear un personaje que fuera místico, poderoso y demás... jeje.

Para terminar, espero que el final técnico no te haya decepcionado y que por lo menos te haya gustado la pelea o no haya tenido faltas de ortografía n.n. ¡Ha! Y por lo de la frase... jeje es algo sin importancia... es solo que cuando la vi me gustó mucho... Yo también sé lo que significa ¬¬ por algo la puse, pero depende de cómo la hayas interpretado XD jeje... Bueno, pues eso sería todo, me pesa mucho despedirme, pero sé que seguiré molestándote con reviews para tu fic y no sé tal vez otro fanfic mío en un futuro no muy lejano jeje... ya que serán las únicas maneras de mantenernos en contacto TTTT. Cuídate mucho... besos y abrazos... ¡Bye!

**-Beastboy12325**: ¡Hola!... aun que no sé nada de ti... jeje... quiero agradecerte por seguir mi historia y por dejarme un review en cada capítulo, me gustaría mucho ver un fic nuevo tuyo de los Titanes aquí muy pronto... pero creo que a horita andas ocupado con Naruto (XP).A lo referente a la frase del episodio anterior... jeje yo pensé que eso me habia salido muy ma... mamila jeje. Espero no haberte decepcionado con este posible final y que me digas que opinas de la propuesta y del fic en gral. Besos y abrazos...

**-Fabysfafa:** Hola!! jeje que pequeño es el mundo... jeje... esa es mi frase desde que me enteré que una Titan-fanática era de aquí de Querétaro... XD Escaseamos, ¿sabes?... jeje. Bueno, pues espero que este final no te haya decepcionado... Espero que os veamos ya sea en el Msn o en la prepa...jeje Weno, pss nos vemos ¿Ok? Jeje ¡Bye!

**-****Ishii Sen Ling:** ¡Hola! jeje Bueno pues Gracias por tu apoyo.. jeje... igual me gustaría verte en el msn uno de estos días jeje y ¿por qué no? Ver otro fanfic tuyo por aquí... jeje. Gracias por todo y nos vemos pronto... no te olvides de votar he? Jeje... ¡Bye!

**-****arkantoelsabio: **¡Hola!... jeje no te preocupes... lo importante es que pudiste dejar un review mientras la historia no caducaba... jeje... Como vi que dejaste tu dirección de correo del msn te agregué... haber si no te molesta... jeje. Espero que mi historia haya sido de tu agrado y espero también haber evitado que te cortaras las venas XD jeje. Ya sabes... no olvides votar... jeje. Nos vemos... ¡Bye!

Bueno esta vez si me volé la barda con mis despedidas... pero compréndame... no me quiero ir TTTT. Espero que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad. Que la salud y la dicha reinen en sus vidas y que... _La fuerza los acompañe_ jejeje... Muy bien... llegó la hora de decir adiós... nos veremos pronto.

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Atte: Raven The Dark Wings Angel**

P.D.1: No me quiero ir… TTTT

P.D.2: **¡¡Raven&Robin 4Ever!!**

P.D.3: No se olviden de ddecirme que es lo que quieren… ¿he?

P.D.4: ¡¡Adiós!! TTTT


End file.
